Doctor DiNozzo
by JackiLeigh
Summary: A completely AU story about Special Agent/Doctor Anthony DiNozzo and how these worlds will collide.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor DiNozzo

**AN: This fic was inspired by The Gap Theorem by Bacon The Bard. I have often written Tony smarter than how he is portrayed on the series. Also, I have limited medical knowledge. I do know a lot of medical terminology. I can only hope I am using it correctly. PS: I am LOVING Bacon The Bard's reasoning on Tony's 'life' timeline and request permission to use it if I am challenged as to how Tony could do all this in such a short time. And I agree 100%, if Tony wanted to do something he would make 'damn' sure he got it done, whatever it was. A special thanks also to Bacon The Bard for end notes that were almost as entertaining as the story.**

Tony had been sleep for 3 hours, though it had seemed like only 30 minutes.

"Dr. DiNozzo, its Shelly. She's asking for you again." Nurse Alison Carter said, sticking her head in the door.

Tony wiped the sleep from his eyes. He nodded, jumped up from the cot in the doctors' lounge and grabbed his lab coat and his stethoscope. He headed out the door.

Shelly had come into the ER with vaginal bleeding. She was a 16 year-old pregnant terrified girl who had not seen the need for prenatal care and had smoked and drank during her entire pregnancy.

Tony loved his second job. He was Very Special Federal Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo during the week and Anthony DiNozzo, MD on the weekends. (NCIS work schedule permitting.) Most of the time the arrangement worked, no one at NCIS was any the wiser as far as his second occupation went. Well, he had accidently let it slip with Ducky. He was talking in doctor's terms with Ducky in regards to an X-ray on one of his bodies. Ducky had misspoken on the name of something, and Tony had corrected him. Tony realized his mistake and said nothing further. Ducky eventually got it out of him, but only after Tony had sworn him to complete secrecy. Besides, Tony reasoned, no one would believe either of them anyway, if they did decide to tell.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Shelly said. She could see that her doctor had had little sleep and she had not helped since she had been there. "It's just that something…something is…happening down there. I…I think I'm bleeding again."

Tony pulled back the sheets that covered the girl's enlarged belly and looked. He then put his stethoscope on her belly and listened carefully, trying to hear a heartbeat. He heard nothing. Tony looked at her and slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Shelly."

Shelly burst into tears and Tony took her hand. This was the part of the job he really disliked. He felt helpless at times like this. He had done all he could for Shelly and her child, but it hadn't worked. It hadn't helped. Her child had died anyway. Tony explained she would have to have surgery. The fetus would have to be removed. She could find out the sex, if she wanted to. He had to tell her about donation possibilities of the umbilical cord and other associated hospital business/politics. He hated this part too. It was like he was doing a TV commercial for his local HMO. He just wanted to be able to do his job, help his patients. The politicians could take all that other stuff and shove it.

Tony had discovered his love for medicine while pursuing his Physical Education degree. He had found Anatomy and Physiology fascinating and he found he was really good at remembering the names of the muscles and bones. In general, he just found it fascinating how the human body worked. He amazed himself. He had actually made it through premed with good grades. It had only served to deepen his fascination. He nearly fell over when he received his medical school acceptance letter, and from his top pick, no less. He eagerly accepted the position in the class. He worked hard and he made it through. His proudest days were accepting his degree and passing the exam. He had job offers waiting for him and he had been able to choose the best hospitals in the areas where he had lived. He had decided to make the change to Bethesda after his bout with the plague. He had been very impressed with the level of care he had received and, of course, the reputation of the institution was stellar. He had also been able to choose a very flexible work schedule. He was the only doctor/cop on staff and it had made for many an interesting conversation during breaks and staff meetings. Especially when the other doctors found out Tony dealt with dead bodies on his other job. It was…strange, to say the least.

Tony shook his head. "Shelly…it's…I'll leave you alone, give you some time."

"No, Tony." Shelly said, shaking her head. "She…" Shelly patted her belly. "…I always felt like it was a girl. I…I want to donate her…her body. She…" Shelly started to cry. "Maria… is going to live on. She is going to make a difference to somebody."

Tony nodded sadly. He then started to leave the room.

"I want to thank you, Dr. Tony." Shelly said, stopping Tony in his tracks. "A lot of doctors would have…just lectured me about teenage pregnancy. You didn't do that. You didn't make me feel stupid for the decision I made. I know…I know it was a wrong decision. If I had been older, more mature, Maria would be alive. I know that. I will have to live with that the rest of my life. My baby is dead because…of me."

Tony came back and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Sounds pretty mature to me." Tony sighed. "You're a smart girl, but even the smartest people make wrong choices. It's not my place or my purpose to condemn you for your choices. It's my job to help you make it through whatever you're going through. And you will be able to have more children." Tony said. "I know you probably don't give a damn about that right now. But you will…when you get older and you get married…it will make all the difference in the world." Tony stood to leave. "Right now though…we have got to get you ready for surgery. A nurse will be in in a few minutes.

Shelly nodded. "Thank you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six in the a.m. came far too early Monday morning. Tony was still groggy. He had stayed over, past his shift, to see how Shelly did with her surgery. He had consulted with her surgeon who conformed to him that Shelly would be able to still have children. He was glad. He felt she would make a great mother, when the time was right.

Tony looked at the clock again. He had a laundry list of things to do. He had to shower, shave, and wash clothes. He wanted to try to clean up his apartment a little. He hoped to call in and talk to Shelly before she was discharged, thought he would not be doing that this early in morning. And he had hoped to be able to get a run in before he started any of it. He changed into his running short and shoes and donned his beloved, faded Ohio State t-shirt. He then ran out into the cool crisp air to start his day.

"You're late." Gibbs stated, on his typical 'Monday morning grouch.'

Tony looked at his watch. It said 9:02 a.m. _Damnet!_ Tony cursed under his breath. "Just two minutes, Boss. I'll stay two minutes after school today. I promise." Tony made the scout pledge.

"You told me you were never a scout." Tim piped up.

"Gibbs did not know that until you opened your big mouth, McNosey." Tony scowled.

Tim just grinned as Gibbs looked from one to the other of them and shook his head. He then snatched up his phone as it started to ring. He listened for just a moment before hanging up. He threw the keys to Tim. "Get the truck. Tony, call Ducky. Kate, you bring the car around. We have multiples here."

Tony sighed. He grabbed his bag and followed the rest of his team out of building. He and Tim took the van as Kate and Gibbs rode in the car. Tony liked his NCIS job, not this part of it. Not the carnage. And he thanked God that that was just a small part of it. They processed the scene. And yes, sometimes the 'scene' was bloody and gory. But still, the majority of that was Ducky's domain. He took the pictures and he examined the evidence. But he didn't have to examine the dead bodies. That may seem like a minor thing. But to Tony it was everything. He loved to investigate. He loved finding the missing piece. Whatever it was that would make all the other pieces fall into place. He used those skills as an ER doctor also. He had to find the problem. The thing that was causing the person whatever problem they were having. Sometimes, in fact, most of the time, it was fairly obvious. He would have car accident victims, victims with gunshot wounds. But it was the cases were the cause of the problem was not obvious that got his investigative juices flowing.

Tony drove to the scene on autopilot. He was following Gibbs so he didn't have to do a lot of navigating. He let his mind wander just a little. He had told Kate he would be a dermatologist. People don't die from zits. He didn't remember the exact conversation or context. And he had considered that route actually. But after spending time in a dermatologist office, looking at every size, shape and color of mole known to man, he knew this was NOT for him. He needed excitement. He needed to be busy. He needed to be able to make a difference. He knew he would not get that freezing warts, lancing boils, or removing moles. He would, however, get that in an ER. There was no such thing as a slow day. Things were constantly changing and you never knew who, or what might walk through the door next.

Tim had taken notice of the unusually quiet trip to the crime scene. He kept sneaking looks at Tony. He didn't just look tired, he looked worn out. Tim made a mental note to take a look at the NCIS video surveillance footage from over the weekend to see if Tony had come in and worked.

"So," Tim asked smiling. "…who was she?"

"What?" Tony asked, dragging himself back to the present.

"The reason you're so tired."

"Oh," Tony said his mind in overdrive. He nodded. "Monica…from accounting." Tony replied smiling. He hoped, like hell, that there WAS a Monica from accounting.

Tim nodded. But he was still going to check the surveillance.

After a couple of hours of snapping pictures and bagging and tagging and cataloguing evidence Tony was finally able to find a moment to himself. He stepped away from the group and called the hospital. He was then connected to Shelly's room. He turned his back on the team as he spoke in hushed tones. He finished his call in minutes and turned around to see Gibbs glaring at him.

"DiNozzo, make your calls on your time. Not mine!" Gibbs growled as he gathered up the last of evidence bags and headed for the car.

Tony ducked his head and made his way back to the van. He figured he was going to have to stay after school a lot longer than two minutes today. The entire week progressed pretty much the same way. By Thursday night Tony had had enough. He showed up in Gibbs basement beer in hand. He sat down on his accustomed step, selected a bottle, opened it and took a big swallow.

Both men were quiet for a few moments as Gibbs sanded a rib and Tony nursed his beer.

"Gibbs…." Tony started.

"I don't get it Tony." Gibbs asked, cutting in, obviously irritated. "Do you like this job?"

Tony's mouth dropped open. He had expected Gibbs to yell at him. He had expected 'the look.' But this…this threw him off. "Do I…What?"

"Do you like this job, Tony?" Gibbs said. "A simple question deserving a simple answer."

Tony's mouth opened and closed once before he could find the words. "Of…of course, I do, Gibbs?" Tony paused. "Where is this coming from?" Tony couldn't believe his ears.

Gibbs started to pace. "Try EVERY Monday morning, after every free weekend. You…you come in like you haven't gotten over your partying." Gibbs paused. "I used to not say anything. But…but Tony you…at first it wasn't every weekend. I wasn't too concerned. But now…it is every weekend we aren't on call. I…you're not a college kid anymore."

Tony smiled and started to chuckle a little. _Oh__Gibbs,__if__you__only__knew._ Tony thought, but he just continued to smile.

Gibbs, now, was unsure what to think. He certainly hadn't expected this reaction from Tony. Then it dawned on him. Tony was REALLY hiding something, something big. He had to be, Tony thought he had one over on him. Gibbs didn't like it. He had to find out what Tony was doing with his weekends.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: A note to explain chapter references. I mention, in particular, two series during which a certain actor played a doctor. Anyone who guesses correctly gets a big piece of New York style virtual cheesecake. The best kind…no calories and nothing shows up on the waistline.**

Tony couldn't understand why all the suspicion all of the sudden. He had been working his second job on the weekends like this for years. Was it, all the sudden, obvious? He had to think. He hadn't dropped any hints at work. Well, at least not on purpose. He hadn't accidently SAID anything. Well, there was Ducky. But Ducky understood. No, Ducky really didn't understand his reasoning. But he had agreed to keep it quiet.

And now Jimmy knew. He knew Ducky wouldn't have told Palmer on purpose. He knew Ducky had let it slip. Jimmy had been after Ducky to help him study in their free time. And as it turned out, Jimmy had a lot more free time than Ducky. And then one day after a lot of long hours at the autopsy table and a lot of pestering from Jimmy, it came out.

"Go see if Anthony will help you, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said.

Jimmy just stared for a moment. "Anthony…you're talking about Tony…Tony DiNozzo? Right?"

It was then Ducky realized his mistake. He shook his head. "I misspoke, Mr. Palmer. Just let me finish with Seaman Jones and I will be right with you."

Jimmy nodded. Still bewildered and returned to the backroom. He sat down and tried to return his mind to his studies. It wasn't often that Ducky misspoke, about anything. Was there something to what he had said? Jimmy shook his head, trying to clear it. He had far too much studying to do.

Three days later Tony showed up in Autopsy just as Ducky was about to leave. "Well, Jimmy should pass his test with flying colors."

"I am sorry, Anthony." Ducky said, blushing slightly.

Tony smiles and nodded. "It's okay." Tony said as he leaned back on one of the autopsy tables. "It was almost like reliving med school all over again. It was actually kind of fun. I didn't realize I remembered so much."

Ducky nodded. "Thank God for reference books. When you get to be my age, you will see what I mean." Ducky paused. "Again, it slipped Anthony." Ducky said apologetically, trying to explain. "I had so much to do and the dear boy really, really needed a study partner."

"Things slip, Ducky." Tony said smiling. He held no ill will against the Scotsman. "Happens to the best of us.

Ducky smiled. He realized Tony was referencing his own slip that fateful day a few years back. "Who knew navy cops were so good with Anatomy?" Ducky asked.

"Palmer didn't believe me when I told him I just watched a lot of _St.__Elsewhere_and_Chicago__Hope_ marathons." Tony said smiling.

"Imagine that." Ducky said.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, imagine that."

Tony got quiet.

What is it, Dear Boy?"

"Gibbs has…noticed things. He asked me if I still liked my job.?"

Ducky was shocked. What did you tell him?"

"I said of course I did." Tony paused. "He thinks I'm out partying and womanizing."

"He's like a dog with a bone." Ducky said.

"I gotta throw him off my trail." Tony surmised.

Ducky sighed. "I never asked you this. I wanted to respect your privacy. And I figured you would tell me when you were ready. But…why haven't you told Gibbs…or anybody else?"

Tony shook his head. "It's no big secret Ducky. I am proud to be a doctor. I think I do a lot of good. I…I guess I just figured no one would believe me. I figured if I told anybody they would just think it was a line I used on women or something. I like having something that is just me. All mine. I…it's hard to explain. But this is almost like a hobby for me. I…. I just really enjoy the work."

Ducky nodded. He understood that. There was a huge sense of fulfillment in doing what you loved. And he could tell in the way that Tony talked about the profession that he did love it. And he had no doubt that Tony was an excellent doctor. He was just hoping, one day, to see Tony in action.

"Tell Palmer if he needs any more help to let me know." Tony said before he turned to leave.

"Oh Anthony," Ducky said. "I thank you, again. I'm sure Mr. Palmer will be catching up with you in a few days to let you know how he did on the examination."

Tony nodded before he turned again and left.

Gibbs waited for a moment before he went back to the elevators and acted as if he had just arrived.

What, exactly, did Palmer need help on? What TEST was Ducky talking about? Gibbs wondered as he entered Autopsy.

TBC

**Good ole' Jethro, blood hound that he is, is on the scent. What will he do? How will Tony try to throw him off the trail? Coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: I knew I couldn't fool you guys. **

**The answer IS the Beautiful and Talented MARK HARMON. **

**(And, yes, men can be beautiful, Mark is.)**

Gibbs was not used to the 'stake out.' He had been sitting in his car for hours. He shifted his weight in the seat. And he was beginning to truly regret drinking that last cup of coffee. He had followed Tony home from work. He was using a neighbor's car, knowing Tony would recognize his. He drove it to work, knowing he would want to start following Tony as soon as he left NCIS. He had pulled in and parked out of the range of Tony's windows. But close enough to still see Tony if he left his apartment. He groaned and shifted again, anxious for something to happen to take his mind off his current misery.

Gibbs was soon rewarded. But he was also puzzled. What kind of date would Tony go on dressed in a t-shirt and jeans? Gibbs shook his head. He started his car and pulled out into traffic following two cars behind Tony.

Tony knew the car Gibbs was in. He had needed to go and get something out of Gibbs car. And Gibbs' car, like his house, was never locked. But there was a strange car parked in his space. Well, it was not HIS space; there were no assigned spaces, per se. But everyone knew where Gibbs parked and nobody dared park there. So, when Tony saw the exact same car following him from his apartment, he smiled into his rearview mirror. Tony smiled again when he realized what he was wearing. Gibbs would be completely clueless. Tony was so glad that this job required him to change into scrubs at work. He knew the jeans and t-shirt had Gibbs scratching his head big time.

And the chase was on. Tony lead Gibbs into Maryland. He then decided to lose him. He made a quick turn onto a side street. Gibbs followed. He made a couple more turns that took him in the opposite direction of the hospital. He doubled back a couple times. He laughed out loud, the last time, when he saw that Gibbs was actually now 3 cars in front of him. Tony watched Gibbs make his turn and then Tony turned in the opposite direction. He drove down a few more side streets to make sure he lost Gibbs before he finally made his way to the hospital parking lot.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony quickly changed into his scrubs and began his shift. Friday night passed quickly, the normal teenage drivers and fender benders. He was home by midnight. Tony was then scheduled to work a double shift; Saturday night and Sunday morning.

"Dr. DiNozzo to Trauma 3. Dr. DiNozzo, Trauma 3." The intercom blared.

Tony ran down the hall to the room. He stopped short in the doorway. Looking from the size, there had to be a child, somewhere, under all that blood. He let out the breath he had been holding. He went in and began to examine the child as the nurses cleaned her up.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Tony asked when he felt the 6-year-old girl's eyes on him.

"Mama!" She moaned. "Where's Mama?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Mama's okay, Sweetie." Tony said as he glanced into the trauma rooms around him, all buzzing with activity. He had no idea, in fact, where 'Mama' was or if she was even still alive. "Mama's okay." He repeated.

"…want my mommy." Jessica Michelle Gibson stated, trying to sit up. The nurse easily pushed her back down onto the stretcher as Tony gently felt for broken bones in her arms and legs. He then put his stethoscope to her chest. Tony had examined the cut on her head. He still had to check her eyes. She didn't seem to have any brain damage from that basic test. She was a lucky little girl. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. But she had been wearing a seatbelt. She was in good shape. No broken bones.

Jessica was being wheeled out of the room as a nurse in Trauma 1 got Tony's attention.

"Tony, we need you in here." She ducked back into the room.

The look on the nurse's face convinced him of the seriousness of the situation. He stripped off the gloves he had been wearing and donned fresh ones. He had found Jessica's mom. Lindsey Vernon-Gibson was pronounced dead 4 minutes later. Tony hung his head as he ripped off his gloves and tossed them into the nearest trashcan. He glanced into the next room. Jessica was watching him. Tony quickly pulled the curtain as the nurse began to remove the IVs and other tubes from Lindsey's body. The nurse then covered her body with a sheet.

Tony hurried into the room to be with Jessica. She had been stitched up by a medical student and Tony pulled the dressing back to examine the workmanship. The stitches looked good and he smoothed the tape back into place.

"Mama?" Jessica asked, looked up at Tony then back into the room.

Tony could tell she knew it was her mom in there. "I have to go check some things out first. Nurse Kelly is going to stay with you for the time being." Tony said, nodding to the only nurse in the room. She nodded back. Kelly then moved to the bedside as Tony exited the room. He needed to find out of anyone else was in the car and if they survived the crash.

Lindsey and Jessica had been alone in the car. But there was a father in the picture, David. David and his son, Marcus had decided to go to his parents a few days ahead of time. Lindsey and Jessica were coming later. Lindsey had to finish her Christmas shopping and tie up a few loose ends before joining her husband. And now both children would be celebrating Christmas without their mother.

The whole situation hit home for Tony. He dropped into one of the chairs in the now nearly empty waiting room. He bowed his head, sitting like that for he didn't know how long until he felt a tiny hand in his. Tony immediately looked up.

"Nurse Kelly told me." Jessica said, squeezing his hand. The hospital social worker by her side. "It's okay. Mama is an angel now."

Tony just looked in awe at the little girl for a moment. She seemed so mature for her age. And while he knew she had no real concept of death, he loved her explanation.

Tony pulled her into a hug. He nodded. "That's right. Mama will get to look down on you and watch you grow up." He wasn't sure if he believed that or where he stood on the whole 'life after death' question. But he didn't see any harm in going along with her on this.

Jessica just nodded. She had started to cry. She crawled up into Tony's lap and he held her until she fell asleep. He was still holding her an hour later when her dad got there.

TBC

**End Notes: I will get back to the more NCIS stuff later. I still haven't decided how the rest of the team will find out about Tony's secret. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning." Tony said as he dropped his backpack at its custom spot. He then turned his attention to Tim. "McGee I have a plate I need you to run." Tony said, handing Tim a piece of paper.

Tim looked over at Gibbs. Gibbs' phone hadn't rung at all this morning.

"It's not a case." Tony told Tim, avoiding Gibbs' gaze on purpose. "It was strange. I just got the impression I was being followed Friday night."

"Tony, if it's not a case…." Gibbs said, knowing he had been caught.

"Just want to check it out, Gibbs." Tony said. He was smiling as he turned his head and looked at him. "No harm in that…is there?"

Gibbs stood up. "DiNozzo. Elevator." Gibbs said leading the way. Tony obediently followed.

Both men were quiet for a moment after the doors closed and Gibbs flipped the switch. Tony just continued to smile.

Tony then began to explain. "I left my sunglasses in your car about a month ago. I finally figured out where they were. Imagine my surprise when I came down to the parking garage Friday to get them."

Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't help but smile. "You knew."

"Of course." Tony said. "Who's car is it?"

"Next-door neighbor." Gibbs admitted. "Why don't you just tell me, Tony?" Gibbs asked. "You know I don't like my people keeping secrets."

"I'm entitled to a private life, Gibbs."

"Yes, you are. You most definitely are. But being out partying and womanizing…. Tony, it's just…irresponsible." Gibbs said.

Gibbs' words stung. "I'm not a child, Gibbs. And you aren't my father." Tony said. "I do my job, and I do it very well."

Gibbs immediately regretted his words. "Tony, I…I didn't…."

Tony just shook his head. He flipped the switch and then turned towards the door.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm. "I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony didn't turn and look.

"That came out wrong." Gibbs confessed in a manner very unlike him. "Anthony, I know how good you are at your job. But…I have noticed a change."

"It's okay Gibbs." Tony said, his anger lessening at Gibbs' genuine concern. "I'm okay."

"I want to believe you, Tony." Gibbs stated. "I really do. But you've been looking so tired lately." Gibbs paused. "I don't….If you're sick again…I know you can have a relapse with the Plague, Tony. I read the research extensively. And if you're not telling me…." Gibbs said, ending his statement as a threat, just as he had intended.

Tony smiled and Gibbs did feel somewhat reassured. "I…it's not that I am keeping a big secret, Gibbs. It's not even that I care that you know. I just…I like having a part of my life that is truly private. I like being able…you know everything about everything, Boss. It's just nice that you know nothing about this."

"So…you're not sick?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "I'm not sick."

"This is a good thing…for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not going to be pissed off you kept this from me?" Gibbs inquired.

"Surprised, yes. Amazing, definitely." Tony replied. "But you will not be pissed."

Gibbs smiled. "You understand this will not keep me from trying to find out."

Tony shook his head and smiled too. "I would expect no less, Boss."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I want to thank you all, so much, for your response to this story. I am so appreciative of all your comments and reviews. I want to give a special 'thank you' to stargatesg1973. I kind of combined that idea with other ideas. But I really loved the idea of Tony being Dr. DiNozzo at a crime scene. ENJOY!**

Tony opened his eyes slowly. The scene around him was not a good one. He could see each of his team members lying motionless on the asphalt. Tony had heard the explosion, and his first instinct had been to duck. He moved out from around the car, that he had used as a shield. He immediately went into doctor mode, surveying the scene, trying to gauge injuries.

Tony's eyes picked up movement. He went over to Jimmy and Ducky. Jimmy was sitting up by this time, shaking his head. He didn't appear seriously injured, just a few bumps and bruises.

They next checked out Ducky. His hands were injured and it was obvious he would not be able to give first aid to the rest of team. Jimmy looked at Ducky in a panic, then at the injured team members around him.

"Dr. Mallard….I…."

"Anthony will tell you what to do, Mr Palmer. Just listen to him."

Jimmy nodded and then bent down in front of Ducky to tend to his hands.

Ducky shook his head. "My injuries can wait, dear boy. Just follow Anthony and do exactly what he tells you to."

Jimmy nodded followed Tony as he checked Gibbs, Tim and Kate, evaluating injuries as he went. He instructed Jimmy to get blankets and first aid supplies from the van, as he gave Gibbs, Kate and Tim a more thorough examination. He then instructed Jimmy to bandage Ducky's hands. He, meanwhile, floated among the three. He checked vitals and looked for signs of shock. Moments later the ambulance arrived. Ducky, Gibbs, Tim and Kate were taken to Bethesda. The fact that Gibbs, Tim and Kate had not regained consciousness worried Tony. He drove, white knuckled, behind the ambulance all the way.

Tony's scrubs were quickly forgotten as soon as he and his team members arrived at the hospital. Tony and Jimmy raced into the ER as the stretchers were being unloaded. Tony gave the waiting physicians the stats on each of the 4 patients being brought in. He then took over Gibb's care as the rest of the ER staff sprang into action to care for his friends.

Jimmy stood out of the way, by one of the observation windows as the action began to unfold. He was called away briefly to be checked out by a nurse. By the time he returned, Ducky was sitting in a wheelchair by the observation window.

"He's an excellent Dr, Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said as he came up beside his mentor to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"Yes, he is, dear boy." Ducky agreed nodding. "He certainly is."

On the other side of the glass, Gibbs was feeling pain. He opened his eyes. He was not sure where he was or what had happened. Because where he was now his senior field agent was standing over him shouting orders to a group of nurses who appear to be obeying him. Something was seriously wrong with this picture. Gibbs closed his eyes, hopefully when he woke up, the world would make sense.

Kate heard the noises around her, but she kept her eyes closed. She was trying to figure out where she was. She then felt her eye lids being forcibly opened. She flinched, involuntarily, away from the bright point of light that invaded her vision. She was just as puzzled when it happened the second time. She then saw a very familiar pair of bright green eyes looking back at her, studying her reactions. She stared for a moment. She must be having auditory hallucinations, too. She just heard somebody say Dr. DiNozzo.

Tim had heard someone hovering just outside his field of vision. He recognized the voice, but in his mind things were still a little jumbled. His head was killing him. He forced himself to open his eyes. He realized that the bright lights in the ER would probably be too much for his pounding head, but he had to try. He could still hear the voice as he scanned the room for the source. He found it. It was Tony DiNozzo! He had on a white lab coat, and a stethoscope and he was doing something…he had on rubber gloves. He seemed to be holding some sort of metal…instrument! What the…! Those were Tim's last thoughts before he lost consciousness again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: A lot of you asked, Why? Why not tell Gibbs, at least? Why is Tony being a doctor such a big secret? I hope to give you a better understanding of my reasoning in this chapter. ENJOY!**

Tony took off his stethoscope and collapsed into onto one of the long couches in the doctor's lounge. Thankfully he was alone. He took advantage of the precious few moments, he would most likely have. That is, before another doctor came in, or he was called out to check on or consult with one of the doctors about one of his team members.

Tony leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Seeing his team members injured had taken its toll on him. And while he had been able to help them in the field, he had started to feel helpless out there. He could only administer so much first aid, and had only limited resources. But they were all okay. They were all going to be fine. He let out a long sigh and sank deeper into the comfort of the couch.

Tony lost track of the time he had been sitting on the couch. He thought back to the day he was accepted into medical school. His grades in his pre-med courses had been soo good. He had had his choice of medical schools. He easily got in, and he even surprised himself, graduating early.

He still remembered passing his first big test in medical school. He had gotten a B. The test had been a huge anatomy final. It had confirmed to him that he was where he needed to be. A week after his very first clinical, he was amazing his professors with how fast he picked up the material. By the time he got to his residenc,y he was the head in his group. All the other students in the group came to him and asked questions. It just confirmed to him, again, that he had made the right choice. He sailed through his residency, graduating in the top 12% of his class. He had job offers waiting for him and he, again, got his pick.

Tony had worked during his school years, mostly out of necessity. Someone had to pay his rent and tuition. But he had worked, too, because he enjoyed his other job. He loved being a cop. The academy training had, thankfully, been brief and he had excelled there also. He had been number 2 in that class. He was an investigator, and a damned good one. He loved the art of investigation, and while that might be an obvious part of his job as an agent and former cop. People often did not see doctors as being investigators. Tony, however, equated the two easily. A cop and a CSI needed clues, such as blood, fibers, etc, to solve crimes. Doctors needed clues also. Those clues came in the form of signs, symptoms, and lab work. The doctor then needed to read the clues correctly to come up with the correct diagnosis to be able to treat the patient. In Tony's mind there was little difference.

"Dr. DiNozzo…" Nurse Kelly said, as she poked her head in the door. "…your friends are awake."

Tony nodded but didn't immediately open his eyes. He sighed again before he slowly stood up. He was not sure he was ready for this. He was not ashamed of being a doctor. He was a damned good one. He knew that. He enjoyed the ups and down of the profession. He loved the action of the ER. He had a great relationship with the nursing staff and the other doctors.

Tony was very unsure how his team members, the people whom he had come to think of as his extended family, would take the news. He hoped they would be accepting, like Ducky and Jimmy, and like Abby…. Tony stopped for a second and realized. Abby didn't know. Abby was likely to be pissed, at first, but she would be okay. She would think it was awesome he was a doctor. But she would be very, very upset that he had kept something that big from her.

Tony shook his head and looked around. Suddenly the small lounge seemed to be a great place to be. He wanted to stay, for just a moment, to hide from the uncertainty that awaited him outside the door. Tony then shrugged it off. He left the lounge. He knew where his first stop had to be.

Tony lingered outside for just a moment. There were no walls, just glass, and he knew Gibbs could see him outside the door. He then summonsed up his courage and walked in. Tony didn't say anything. He just pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down.

Meanwhile, Gibbs did a double-take. Tony looked very different. He was wearing a white hospital lab coat and blue scrubs. He also had a stethoscope around his neck. Gibbs then saw the name badge. It did, indeed, have a picture of Tony on it, along his name. Gibbs continued to stare.

Tony could not help but smile at his leader's bewildered expression.

"You're a doctor." Gibbs said, grinning. "I'll be damned."

Tony nodded. "Yep."

"So it was NOT my imagination when I saw you standing over me ordering the nurses around."

"Nope." Tony replied. He was really enjoying Gibbs' reaction.

"I'm going to need a little more from you than this, Tony." Gibbs replied. Tony short responses were not at all what Gibbs had expected.

"What do you want to know?" Tony asked.

Gibbs considered for just a moment. "Start at the beginning."

Tony retold his story of the police academy and medical school, and residency all rolled into one. He was finished a few moments later.

"I saw your file, Tony." Gibbs stated. "I READ your file."

Tony nodded. "The application asked for things specific to the job." Tony explained. "Being a doctor was not specific to being a federal agent."

"You just should have told me, Tony."

"Would you have believed me?" Tony countered.

Gibbs just looked at him for a second.

"If I had told you I was a doctor, Anthony DiNozzo, MD. Would you have believed me?" Tony asked again.

Gibbs shook his head. "Probably not." Gibbs admitted. "But not because I don't believe you capable…" Gibbs paused. "…we…you put in a 60 hour week, many weeks. You come in in the wee hours of the morning. You…when do you find the time?"

Tony bowed his head, confession time. "I don't date as often as I have lead some people to believe." Tony stated. "I spend my time here."

When Tony looked up, Gibbs was smiling. "They both think they were having hallucinations, Tony. You need to tell them something."

Tony knew Gibbs was right. He nodded. He then stood to leave.

"Why wouldn't you trust me with this?"

Gibbs' question caused Tony to stop and turn around. He just looked at Gibbs for a moment.

Tony went back to the chair and sat. "It's not a matter of trust, Gibbs. It never has been. Not with us. You know everything about me. You are really, really good at reading me and my moods. I don't like it, but I have to live with it. It…it was just I had something all my own. Something I didn't have to share with anyone. SomeTHING you didn't know about. And I know that sounds a little mean and nasty, maybe. But I had a part of my private life that was actually private from you. You knew everything else, Gibbs. I promise you that. You did. And now you really know everything. But… for a while I had a secret, and it was nice."

Gibbs nodded. He understood. He too had a huge secret Tony and the rest of the team didn't know about. And if it was up to him, he would take it to his grave. Some things are just too painful to reveal.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews. Sorry for the short chapter, but I plan to update again over weekend. -J**

Kate did not feel or see the presence in her doorway for a few moments. She then turned to see a tall man wearing blue scrubs and a white lab coat. She could not help but stare.

"Doctor DiNozzo." Kate said shaking her head.

"That'd be me." Tony said as he entered the room and took a seat in the chair by the bed.

"I thought I was hallucinating…." Kate confessed.

"I know." Tony said, and a slightly uncomfortable silence followed. "Have you talked to Dr. Patterson?"

"Don't change the subject on me, Tony." Kate responded. "I…I'm not even sure that to say here."

"I know what you want to know." Tony said. "Why didn't I tell you? And it's really simple, Kate. You wouldn't have believed me. You don't think I'm smart enough to be a doctor and you wouldn't have believed me."

Kate just sat and stared. But she had to admit, it was true. Kate wanted to tell Tony that that was not fair. But that, also, was not the case. "I…." Kate started. "I know you are a smart guy. I know you are a caring person too. I am a profiler, Tony, in case you forgot. I…I did a profile on you early on. And I have to admit, I was all wrong. I went with the guy you presented to me. And yes, I did believe you weren't too smart. I admit it. I had to wonder why Gibbs kept you around. But then…I….I looked deeper. I found the person you really are. I got past the person you pretend to be. But I couldn't let you know any different, Tony. I couldn't figure out why or what you were hiding. But I did figure out you were hiding." Kate looked at him. "I wanted to respect your privacy."

"I'm glad you took the time to look, Kate."

"Me too, Tony." Kate said. "So, how long have you been Anthony DiNozzo, MD?" She asked, smiling.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everybody! Another short chapter and I just had to throw it in (insert evil grin) I just couldn't help myself. (You'll see when you read the story.) ENJOY!-J**

Tim opened his eyes when he felt the presence of someone standing over his bed. He recognized the face. But the clothes… they made him do a double take. Tony was in doctor garb. What was going on?

"Halloween's past, Tony." Tim stated as he suppressed a yawn.

"Yep." Tony replied. "It has."

Tim started to realize he was for real when one of his nurses showed Tony a chart and he wrote something on it.

"Your doctor, Dr. Andrews, been in to talk to you yet?" Tony asked.

Tim shook his head.

"Don't let her fool you. She looks young and she acts it." Tony said as he sat. "It took me months to guess her correct age."

"You…you really are…This is really you?" Tim asked, stumbling on his words.

Tony nodded. "I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for."

"Why do you brag about your phys ed. Degree, Tony? I mean…."

"People who look at me don't see a smart guy." Tony explained. "They see me as a guy, putting on airs…trying to APPEAR smart. If I act like an idiot, it serves two purposes. First, it fulfills people's expectations of me. Second, it disarms people and they want to talk to me. They want to tell me things, because I'm not smart enough to figure it out anyway."

Tim just looked at Tony for a few moments. He saw himself, for the first time, the way Tony described. It was a whole lot easier to take Tony at face value. And while he knew Tony had street smarts. They, in Tim's mind, anyway, didn't even compute. He was all about that collegiate, scholarly stuff. But he had to admit, now anyway, while Tony would never know a hard drive the way Tim did. There was no way Tim would know the human body the way Tony did.

Tony could see the wheels turning in Tim's head. He was about to send them spinning out of control. "I was at Johns Hopkins just a few years before you."

Tim's mouth opened and closed like a guppy, trying to get air.

Tony smiled as he walked out the door. "Check out the School of Medicine alumni."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN: Since the last chapter was so short, I thought I would give you another. ENJOY!-J**

The next few days back at NCIS were, well, weird. The major MCRT was not in operation. Gibbs, Tim, and Kate were all on a week's leave. Ducky was working, but only half days, and at limited capacity. Jimmy acting as his hands until his own healed completely. This left Tony without a team. He walked in and put his backpack down by his desk. And, judging from the looks he was getting, his big secret was not so secret anymore. He sighed and ignored the stares and comments. He had someplace he really, really needed to be.

The music was off, which only meant one thing. Abby was NOT happy. She heard him come in and turned to glare at him.

"Abby." Tony started.

Abby turned her back to him, pretending to be busy.

"Abby…?" Tony pleaded.

"I thought we were friends." Abby started, turning back around to face him.

"We are friends…." Tony said, trying to hug Abby. She backed away.

"You know how I feel about lying, Tony." Abby replied. "I have a rule about it, number one, actually."

Tony nodded. "I know. But it wasn't exactly a lie, Abby."

Abby crossed her arms and just glared, waiting for him to explain himself.

"It was more like an omission."

"It was an ENORMOUS omission." Abby declared.

"Granted..." Tony agreed. "…but how would that conversation have gone, Abby?"

Abby didn't respond, so Tony continued.

"What if I asked you, guess what I've been doing, for the past few years, on my weekends off?"

Abby folded her arms over her chest and waited for Tony to continue.

"If I had told you I had been working as an ER doctor at Bethesda would you have believed me?"

Abby was brutally honest. "No, Tony." Abby said, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have believed you." She then went over to Tony and hugged him. "But let's not forget. I am one of the few people who knows how smart you really are. I just wonder where you find the time. We both know how Gibbs gets when you guys are working a really hard case. You have NO time off, whatsoever. How did you fit it all in?" Abby asked.

"Can you forgive me?" Tony asked.

"Nothing to forgive, Tony." Abby stated. She looked Tony in the eye. "I just need my friends to be honest with me." Abby paused. "And by the way, I bet you're an awesome doctor."

Tony nodded and smiled.

"So…?"

"So….what?" Tony asked.

"Tell me about it." Abby stated. "Blood and guts and all." Abby thought for a second. "Okay, maybe not all that much guts….and just a little blood." Abby said, making a face.

"Abby, you work with blood and body fluids all the time."

"Yeah, Tony. But I only get the little sample you send." Abby stated. "It's different to see it all connected, still part of the body."

Tony nodded. "Okay…the non-gory version, got it."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: This is just a short chapter of Dr. D in action. Enjoy!**

Dr. Patterson and Dr. Andrews told their patents to go to their family physicians to get checked out and cleared to return to work. But both Tim and Kate ended up in the ER at Bethesda over the weekend. They were there on the 'pretense' of seeing their ER doctors to get a release. But the real reason, of course, was to see Tony in action.

Tony popped his head out of one trauma room, only to be called to another. He ran to the room, not seeing that he had visitors. Tim and Kate went to the observation window of the room Tony was in and watched.

There had been a head-on collision between a car and an SUV. The car, as the medics had said was no longer there, but somehow the driver was still alive. The passengers in the SUV were shaken up, but appeared relatively unharmed. Tony had been called into help with the woman who had been driving the car. She was unconscious and in pretty bad shape. Tony slipped on a new pair of gloves. He checked the woman's eyes, shining a light in. He then checked to see if she had any broken ribs running his hands gently and expertly along her rib cage. All the while he was calling orders to the nursing staff and giving his patient reassurances that she would be okay.

Kate and Tim watched as if captivated by the scene in front of them. Tony was moving with precision. He checked the woman out from head to toe in a matter of seconds. He called orders out in accordance with the injuries he found. Tony exited the room only after the woman had been wheeled to the O.R.

"I feel like I need to be charging admission." Tony said as he walked out of the trauma room to where Tim and Kate were. They had not realized Tony knew they were there.

"I…" Tim started. "…I just wanted...I had to see…." Tim struggled.

"We wanted to see you…in action." Kate said.

Tony nodded. He had actually expected them to show up. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a man came through the doors carrying his child. A small 4 year-old girl. She was lying, limp, in her dad's arms and her face was blue. The father was beside himself, begging for help. Tony took the girl from her dad's arms and carried her into a trauma room. He placed her on the stretcher and immediately listened to her chest. She, indeed, was not breathing. He tilted her head back. He then inserted a scope with a light to try to see the obstruction. Seconds later two very large pieces of candy were removed from the girl's windpipe.

After a few moments of observation, Tony carried the girl out to her dad.

"I found two pieces of candy." Tony explained. "I told Alison that she should only eat one at a time. She mentioned her big brother…."

Alison's father nodded, knowingly. He reached for his daughter as she reached for him. She then climbed into his arms. Jake was always taking Alison's candy. She has to either hide it or eat it.

"I told her some great hiding places." Tony said, letting the little girl go. "She will be fine. Her color returned quickly and she started talking almost immediately. She was a little scared, which is to be expected. But she will be just fine."

Tony then addressed Alison. "A certain little girl just needs to watch how much candy she eats at one time. Just one piece, got it."

Alison nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Tony." She said, with a little prompting from her father.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Tony said. "Remember what I said, one piece of candy at a time."

Alison nodded again. Alison's dad, Jason Bartlett, thanked Tony profusely. Alison looked back and waved as she and her dad left the hospital.

Kate and Tim were REALLY going to have to reevaluate their opinions of their SFA. They decided as they, again, watched the action unfold in front of them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter is a little slow-down, a little introspection for Kate and Tim. I hope you like the change of pace. J **

Kate left the hospital shaking her head. She didn't even realize she had not gotten her release until she was all the way back at her apartment. She called and made an appointment with her family physician to be seen as early as possible on Monday morning.

Kate collapsed onto her couch. She turned on her TV, but could not concentrate on the action playing out on the screen. She couldn't get the image out of her mind. Her partner, her goof off, immature frat-boy of a partner, was a doctor. And from all accounts a damned good one. She just could not wrap her mind around the concept.

Kate's mind kept going back to the look Tony had on his face when he was working with his patients. It was a look of complete control. He was in control, in control and confident of his abilities. But that, if she thought about it, was no different than at NCIS. She had never seen Tony be anything less than confident in his job. He teased her and Tim relentlessly. But he was always the confident and competent pro when it mattered. And as big a jokester as he was, she knew she could depend on him. She guessed that that was why she had taken all this pranks and jokes.

There was much more to Tony than she realized. She had to admit it. She had always hoped there was more than what he showed. Than the things he had told her. She had tried to find out more about him, asking questions. But she never got far, he always blocked her attempts. He would intentionally say something or do something that would throw her off the subject and get her mad at him. She realized now that that was what it was. If she was mad at him, she wouldn't ask him questions. If she stayed irritated with him, she would not pry into the parts of his life he considered personal and private.

Kate smiled suddenly, the picture of Tony with the little girl in his arms in her mind. The way the little girl seemed to trust him. How she had held her arms out to him to be picked up. How Tony had smiled at her and had scooped her up into his arms, as if he had held and comforted hundreds of children the exact same way. She had watched the two talking from behind the trauma room glass. They were whispering back and forth as if they were sharing some big, heavy secrets. Kate could suddenly see Tony with HIS little girl. She could see how he might be as a dad. Tony had just grown up, a lot, in her eyes.

Kate had no idea who much knowledge one needed to have as a doctor. But she knew Tony needed a broad base. He had to be able to, literally, deal with whatever or whoever walked through the doors of the ER. And he had shown that flexibility, going from treating to very different conditions, car accident versus choking victim. He had gone from treating a 30-something year old woman to treating a child. And he had done it easily and effortlessly. She had been more than impressed. She had been astounded.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim walked to his car and left the hospital driving home almost on autopilot. He didn't like blood. He didn't like gore. Not from the living, at any rate. For the dead, their suffering was over. But his visit to Tony in the ER brought a lot of things to the surface for him. He had seen Tony 'being confident' and in all reality thought it was just part of the veneer that he showed the world. He scoffed at the 'act' Tony put on and it made him feel even more superior, in some ways. Tim, at least, WAS actually confident in what he did. But after seeing Tony in action in the ER, Tim knew it was not an act. It was part of who Tony was. It was a confidence born out of doing something he was really, really good at and that he enjoyed. And Tim could definitely see how much Tony enjoyed his job.

Tim shook his head. The person who he had just seen in the ER could NOT be the same person who super glued his keyboard to his desk. The same man who read his emails and snooped, relentlessly, in his personal business. But it was, indeed, Anthony DiNozzo. The man he had only seen, thus far, as one-dimensional and shallow, was anything but. Tim had been particularly struck by Tony's interaction with the little girl who had been brought in by her dad. Tony was a natural with the little girl. He looked so comfortable with her. And she definitely seemed enamored with him. They had bonded, it seemed, almost immediately. And there was something that was very sweet and endearing as Tim watched her whisper in Tony's ear.

Tim was just as impressed with the wealth of knowledge Tony had to have. And he had to be able to access at a moment's notice, given the nature of working in the ER. Tony was much, much smarter than Tim had ever given him credit for. And the fact that Tony had gone to Johns Hopkins. Tim was still processing that. He had had friends who were attending the medical school there. Tim had attended one of his friend's classes and had been astounded by the depth and wealth of information given. His head was spinning by the time class was over and he left the classroom.

Monday morning at NCIS was going to be interesting.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everybody! I thank you, so much, for your reviews. I am not sure how much longer this story will be. I am really reluctant to end it. It has been a great deal of fun to write. And, another reason, I am not sure HOW it should end. Any suggestions? Thanks again, J.**

"Have a seat, Agent DiNozzo." Director Vance offered. He had heard the scuttlebutt and had really not believed it. He had been on vacation the entire last week. It was the first bit of news that had hit him when he walked in NCIS this morning.

Vance shook his head. "I…I'm at a loss of words here, Agent DiNozzo." Vance admitted. "And that doesn't happen to me very often."

"It's true." Tony stated.

"That's good to know." Vance admitted. "I…I took it upon myself to check your personnel file this morning."

Tony shook his head. "It's not in there."

"May I ask why?"

"I wouldn't have gotten this job. First of all, when would I find the time to do both? Secondly, WHY would I take this job? Why, when I could work in a hospital in a much safer environment making, probably, three times more money?"

Vance nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "Sounds like good questions to me. Why?"

"Well," Tony started. "…I work at the hospital on weekends we are not on call here. The second question is just a little harder to answer. But it has never been about the money with either career. As long as I have enough money to get by, I'm fine. I know…." Tony said, knowing Vance was thinking about his expensive suits. "…I wear expensive clothes. But in all truth, I inherited the majority from my grandfather after he died. He had never even worn a lot of them. They still had the price tags on them."

Vance nodded, but didn't speak.

Tony continued. "I know you've met, or at least heard, of my father. I…every value he tried to instill in me involved a dollar sign. He had always said that everything, every person had a price, could be bought. I don't see things that way. I can't see this life being distilled into dollars and cents. I know…it probably sounds crazy."

Vance shook his head. "No, it sounds honest. And I did get that impression of your father."

Vance sat and studied Tony for a few moments. Tony was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Vance finally spoke.

"Anthony DiNozzo, MD. Huh? You work at Bethesda, right? On the weekends?" Vance asked. "Not much time for anything else."

Tony shook his head. "I know what you're saying. But the ER is my release valve for here. I get to help living people stay alive. I get to help them live their lives." Tony paused. "NCIS is my release valve for the ER. I get to find justice for people who died too soon or through no fault of their own."

Vance nodded it made sense, and it seemed Tony was handling it well. "So, how long HAVE you been moonlighting?"

Tony hesitated for just a moment. "Since I've been here."

Vance just looked at Tony for a moment. Vance was shocked. He had NO idea it had been…years. "Since you've been working at NCIS?"

Tony nodded.

Vance shook his head. He had no idea. And Tony's work had not suffered in the least. "Well, Agent/Doctor DiNozzo, I…You're right. You probably never would have been hired had 'the powers that be' known about the doctor part. But, You…" Vance shook his head. "…you're doing well here. You have been for so long. I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo. I under…I formed an opinion of you, long before I knew all the facts. I allowed…other people's opinions to cloud my judgment. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Tony smiled and nodded, but didn't speak.

"Your employee evaluations have been remarkable." Vance said, referring to the folder in front of him. "I can see no reason for you not to continue your 'weekend job…'" Vance paused. "…as long as it doesn't interfere with NCIS business. No 'for free' medical advice."

Tony, again, smiled and nodded. "You're going to have to tell everybody else that. I've already been asked to look at some 'suspicious' moles." He said with air quotes.

It was Vance's turn to smile. "Consider it done." Vance stood and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor DiNozzo." They then shook hands across Vance's desk.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN: I am not quite sure where this chapter came from. I had wanted this to be a happy, feel-good story. But I think this type of reaction would occur at NCIS and, I, of course, love addressing the disrespect shown Tony. It's one of my pet peeves with these beloved characters. So I guess it really does fit. Though when I started writing this story, I had not planned on a great deal of angst of any sort. I also, which I love doing, gave Tony some more, made-up, education. I am not sure the reqs for SFA. But with what I made up I knew with just his Ohio State bachelor he didn't have enough. And since he didn't include his med school, pre-med, etc. he definitely didn't have enough education. Enjoy!**

The snide remarks and comments began almost immediately after the news spread. Most at NCIS could not see Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo as anything but a goof-off. And, in all honesty, many thought someone has gotten hold of some bad gossip and was spreading it around. Anthony DiNozzo just, simply, was not doctor material.

Beginning almost the next day there were snickers when Tony walked by the other teams desks when he got off the elevator to go to the bullpen. Some of the ladies in the accounting department had been a little mean making spiteful jokes about Doctor Love. There were 'memos' and emails that had made their way around the building. Gibbs, Kate and Tim had intercepted just a few of them. And Gibbs had gone about making examples of the authors of the hateful, hurtful propaganda.

Tony had expected some disbelief. He did, after all, know of his reputation at NCIS. But he had not expected the volume of hateful, hurtful comments. He had not expected the insults to his intelligence, asking what caliber of med school would let him be a graduate. He had not expected the overall character assassination.

"Tony, you can do something about this." Gibbs said. "You can file a complaint. You can let me take care of them."

Tony shook his head. "I don't need to prove anything to anybody, Gibbs. I know how good a doctor I am. I know how good a field agent I am." Tony replied. "You could say whatever you wanted to say to them, Gibbs. Their opinions of me are not going to change. People here gossip about me all the time. I know that. I…they just have new, more wood to throw on the fire, more to fan-the-flames."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. Tony was right. He was the center of gossip around NCIS, usually through no fault of his own.

"I'm an easy target, Gibbs. People have NO idea why you still keep me around. Why you put up with my…antics. People wonder how we have the highest solve rate. They have no idea how you put up with me." Tony continued. "They are absolutely mystified as to how I got to be your second-in-command."

Tony paused for a moment. He probably would never have brought it up, but given the situation. "Even Tim and Kate wonder that, and they work with me every day." Tony paused again. "How can you expect others NOT to wonder about it?"

Both Tim and Kate were surprised by Tony's comment, not that it wasn't true, it was. It was just that he had picked up on it. They had no idea Tony knew they had those questions.

"Tony, I…." Tim started.

Tony continued. "How could somebody so…inferior be given such a superior position? A position that is so important, and with probably the best MCRT here, how could that happen?" Tony looked from Tim to Kate and back. "I know you never said those things to me, Tim. Kate. But you do tell other people things. You talk in the halls. You email and I.M."

This time Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Tony ignored her.

"I will tell you both the same thing I'm telling the rest of them." Tony paused. "I don't owe you an explanation. But I would 'suggest' you read the requirements for my position, since you, obviously, have not. That may 'answer' some questions for you."

It was after that that Tony fell silent. He left the bullpen and nobody tried to follow him.

"Well," Gibbs said. "…you heard him…read the requirements, find out a few things."

Tim sat down and started typing. Moments later a list of requirements appeared on the screen.

"A master's degree?" Kate asked.

"Or equivalent." Gibbs said.

"But the medical school…." Tim started.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, not med school, it didn't count. He didn't put it on his application for this job."

"Then how...?" Kate asked.

"Tony started taking classes online when he started here. He wanted to get a degree in Criminology. He liked it so much he's working on a Master's." Gibbs explained.

"Working?" Tim asked, surprised.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, McGee. He takes classes online." Gibbs stood up to get some coffee. "You take people ONLY at face-value. You get what you ask for." Gibbs started to leave the bullpen. "I expected more from you, both of you."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: Here's another chapter for those TonyAngstDisrespect lovers among us. Enjoy!**

Tony returned to his desk just moments after Gibbs left to go on his coffee run. He didn't look at either Kate or Tim, even though he felt their eyes on him.

"Tony…." Kate started.

Tony looked her in the eye. "Don't apologize, Kate." He paused. "You don't mean it. You're sorry I HEARD what you said. You're not sorry you said it."

"Tony…I…that's not true." Kate replied.

"Then why would you spread lies, if it's not true?" Tony asked. "Why would you tell people unless you actually believed it?"

Kate couldn't answer. She just shook her head.

"Tony…" Tim started.

"I'm just a beat-cop with a useless phys ed degree." Tony stated. "I know that's how you see me. What? Did you think Gibbs just took pity on me? Is he just amusing himself?"

"We saw the reqs, Tony." Tim stated.

"Good." Tony said. "I'm glad. Because we both know it was your MIT degree…" Tony said to Tim. "…and your psychology degree…" He addressed to Kate. "…that showed you how to work a crime scene. And how to photograph and sketch a body and a crime scene." Tony paused. "And, of course, how to collect evidence and question suspects and witnesses."

There was nothing either Tim or Kate could say to that. They both knew Tony had taught them that stuff. And that he had been a very good teacher. He had been very patient and he had explained why they did what they did they way they did it.

"Gibbs doesn't have the time or the patience for that. It was me." Tony said, trying not to let his anger show. He was failing miserably. "Look, I don't care if you like me. I don't care if you think I'm dumber than a box of rocks. You DO NOT and WILL NOT, ever again, disrespect me in front of my fellow agents. It won't happen. I had thought we could be friends, or at least have a cordial relationship. But if we can't, then we can't. But as long as you're on this team and I'm senior field agent…that's how it is."

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen at that time. He sensed the tension and chose to ignore it. He also chose to ignore the looks, the pleas for help, he was getting from both Tim and Kate.

Gibbs took his seat. He then took a long sip of his coffee before he spoke. "I don't ask much from the people who work for me. I just ask you to respect the work and your fellow agents."

Gibbs paused, giving Kate and Tim a chance to speak, but knowing that they would not. He continued. "I have known Tony longer, and I know him better than either of you. And I will not sit here and defend my decision. I got the best agent out there." Gibbs paused. "And if he reprimands you, it's just as good as coming from me."

"Oh, and Kate, the next time you…decide…have the urge…to spread a rumor. You can also spread one that you're looking for another job." Gibbs replied.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kate was astounded. Tim was equally stunned. They both returned to their work, feeling properly chastised. Each ducked his head and avoided Tony's and Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs phone rang and he snatched it up. He listened for a few seconds than hung up. "Grab your gear, dead sailor in Norfolk."

Tony was the last to enter the elevator. Everybody could tell the atmosphere had changed. The ride to the scene was quiet. By the time both Kate and Tim had suffered through the quiet crime scene and the car ride back to NCIS, they were both sneaking looks at Tony. Checking to see that he was okay, but he was not okay. He was far from it. Quiet Tony was…unnerving.

Meanwhile another crime scene, of sorts, was waiting for the team back at NCIS. Lacey Cummings, a senior accountant, got a surprise visit from her soon-to-be ex-husband, Jonathon Cummings. John got past security brandishing a gun at the security guard at the door. He took an unfortunate female visitor as his hostage to make his way further in the building without interference. He and his human shield made their way up the flight of stairs to the accounting department. John then proceeded to his wife's cubicle, where he promptly shot her.

Team Gibbs ran headlong into the chaos when they returned to NCIS and were not allowed to enter the building. A shutdown had been initiated in an attempt to contain the threat.

"Gibbs, I have got to get in there. If somebody's hurt…Ducky's not in yet." Tony looked at his watch. It was not yet 10:30 a.m. "There's nobody to…."

Gibbs nodded. He wanted to get into the building also. If there was a threat in the building, he wanted it neutralized, ASAP. Team Gibbs was soon granted access. The team entered the accounting department, guns drawn. They were quickly informed that John was not there, and they had not seen where he had gone. Gibbs and Tim left in search of Lacey's soon-to-be ex.

Tony and Kate stayed behind. Tony knelt down beside the injured woman who was lying on the floor clutching the right side of her chest. Blood was seeping between her fingers and she was terrified.

"It's going to be okay." Tony said as he gently pried her fingers away from the wound. Tony then pushed her blouse aside and examined the wound in greater detail.

"I'll need thread, a pocket knife, tweezers, and alcohol." Tony paused. "And grab the first-aid kit while you're at it." Tony said to no one in particular.

Several of the women left the scene and went in search of the needed items.

"Agent DiNozzo, Tony…." One of Lacey's co-workers started to protest.

"I need to remove the bullet. She…We don't know how long we will be on lockdown here." Tony explained. "They're not letting anyone in. We almost didn't' make it. And we can't have paramedics getting shot trying to save a life."

Several of the ladies nodded, as Tony began his work.

"Kate, I'll need you to assist." Tony stated.

"Tony! I…." "

"Just do what I tell you." Tony stated.

Several of the ladies returned with the requested items. They made a small pile between Kate and Tony.

Tony opened the bottle of alcohol. He poured some on his hands. He then donned gloves. He held put his hands to Kate. "Pour some alcohol on my gloves. I need to be as sterile as possible. And whatever I ask you for. I need you to douse it in alcohol before you give it to me." Tony paused. "Okay."

Kate nodded. That was because she could not speak. Her mouth had gone dry. And she was fairly sure, if she had not already been on her knees she would have fallen to them at this point.

Kate managed to follow Tony directions. She was amazed at his skills in removing the bullet and sewing up the wound.

The surgery was completed fairly quickly. Tony made do with the tweezers, the white thread from a sewing kit and the other items the ladies had managed to gather for him. He covered her wound with gauze from the first aid kit. And while he had done a good job, he knew his stitches would be taken out and proper ones placed. Lacey would be given megadoses of antibiotics to make sure she did not get an infection due to his emergency surgery.

Gibbs and the other agents found John fairly quickly. He resisted capture and was shot. He died moments later. And by the time Tony was finishing up the ambulance arrived. They quickly loaded the patient into the ambulance, as the paramedics praised Tony for his skill and expertise.

By the time Ducky got to work the whole building was just buzzing with the news of Tony's surgical expertise and ingenuity.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kate's and Tony's returned to the bullpen after the lockdown had been made in silence. Kate had misjudged her partner and she felt horrible about it. The quiet was awkward for Kate and she wanted to fill it. But even as she opened her mouth to speak she had no idea all she would say. She just knew how she needed to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony looked up at her, having already sat down and his computer and powered it up. He didn't speak.

"I am sorry." Kate repeated.

Tony still didn't speak.

Kate couldn't help herself. She let her irritation get the best of her. "Aren't' you going to say anything?"

"Like what Kate? All is forgiven?" Tony asked. "What? We hug and all is 'right with the world?'" Tony paused. "Well, all is NOT right with the world, Kate. I should not have to PROVE myself to my partner, the person who is supposed to have my back. I…And you know what the absolutely saddest part about all this is? You're a profiler. So, you either really suck at your job, which is doubtful, because Gibbs wouldn't have hired you. Or…or you didn't look any deeper because you thought there was nothing to find, which is insulting. Or…worst yet, you just don't give a damn." And with that Tony stood up.

Gibbs and Tim arrived at about that time. "Tony…" Gibbs warned. "…take it elsewhere…privately." Gibbs said noticing the small number of agents who were standing up at their desks and looking in their general direction.

Tony shook his head. "It's done. I've had my public humiliation. She's had hers."

"Okay people, show's over." Gibbs said as Tony walked past him to towards the elevator. He wanted to follow, but he knew Tony needed a little time to himself.

Tim took his seat and powered up his computer.

Gibbs glared at Kate. "WHAT the hell was that? What did you say to him?"

Kate was more than shocked at Gibbs' attitude. "What did I…? I just tried to apologize. He…he acted like he didn't hear me. I …."

"Don't even finish Agent Todd…." Gibbs put both hands down flat on top of her desk and leaned in close. He whispered. "Tony's life has not been an easy one. Growing up rich, does NOT mean you grow up happy." Gibbs turned and shot a look at Tim on that one. He knew Tim had been trying to listen, though he acted like he wasn't. "Tony did what he had to to make it. And he turned out damned well, in spite of it all."

Gibbs paused. He stood up and addressed them both. "But this is not about that. This is about my Senior Field Agent and the Junior Field Agents who are having issue with him." Gibbs stated. "I never anticipate having this conversation with either of you ever again. So, as I see it, you can accept the current chain of command. Or, you can look for another job. You have until tomorrow morning to make up your mind." And with that Gibbs left the bullpen to go find Tony.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gibbs just looked at the nurse. She had given him ICU room 145. She had then turned back to her work as the ER was swamped with injured and sick people.

Karen Potter, RN rushed up to Gibbs. "This way, Agent Gibbs…" She then nodded to Kate and Tim. "...a tour bus got hit in the side by an SUV. Nothing too serious, but everybody has to be checked out." Karen said, explaining the madness.

Gibbs was not sure what to think. He had gotten a phone call very early Sunday morning telling him he needed to get to Bethesda. The caller had not even identified herself. But she sounded upset and a little panicked. He could not figure out why the MCRT on call had not been called to take it. He could not figure out why he had been called to a hospital and not a crime scene, though the female caller had mentioned something about a former naval officer. Gibbs quickly dressed and called the rest of the team. He told them to meet him there. Gibbs then just shook his head, figuring it must have to do with a past case. But the thing that was really bothering him was why Tony had not answered his phone or returned his call. The whole thing made his gut churn. And the fact Tony still had not called him had him more than worried.

Karen let them to an elevator. They were all on before anyone spoke. "Tony's condition is serious. He's stable, though."

Gibbs, Kate and Tim just looked at her. No one had any idea who would be in ICU room 145. But no one expected it to be Tony.

"I'm sorry." Karen said as she started to explain.

"I was told a naval officer…." Gibbs said, remembering the phone call.

Karen nodded. "Yes, that was me." Karen paused. "It…it happened so fast. The…this guy came in to be treated, a prison fight of some sort. Anyway,…" Karen looked down at her hands, which were still shaking. She shoved them into the pockets of her smock. "…Tony walked into the room. The guy mumbled something under his breath. He jumped off the stretcher and grabbed a scalpel. He turned on Tony and started waving it at him and lunging at him. He…The guy was saying NCIS had cost him his wife and his child." Karen paused, her voice shaking. "It was me and a couple other nurses and another doctor in the room. Tony kept...he put himself between us and the guy. He told us to get out and to not let anybody else in the room." Karen paused again. "We all left. We didn't want to...to leave him in there. The…he stabbed his guard first. He kept…advancing on Tony. Every time one of us escaped. It just seemed to make him angry. The guy…he threatened to go after us. He went tried to leave. Tony wouldn't let him. He…" Karen wiped her eyes. "…Tony wouldn't move from in front of the door. Then it was over. Tony collapsed, our security arrived…" Karen shook her head. "…we got back in to help Tony as soon as we could. I…I counted three stab wounds. But there were more."

Gibbs, Tim and Kate were too stunned to speak. Gibbs didn't find his voice until they all exited the elevator. "Tony…he's…."

"The guy who attacked him nicked an artery. He…we were able to keep him from bleeding out. But Tony still lost a lot of blood. He…he's weak. The surgeons were able to stop all the bleeding and repair the wounds. He's sedated right now. He's …." Karen continued as she led them down the hall to Tony's room. "…he's on a ventilator. He doesn't really need it." Karen assured them. "We're just taking special care because of his lungs. And his body needs the rest."

Karen stopped when she got to the door. They then followed her in. "Everybody knows who you guys are. Tony talks about NCIS all the time. He…he wants us to know he's safe at his other job. He wants us to know that you take good care of him."

Karen paused for just a second. She slipped her hand into Tony's for just a second before she spoke again. "Make yourselves comfortable, Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd, Agent McGee. Karen said, addressing each of them. "You can stay as long as you want. The couch pulls out." Karen said, indicating the big brown piece of furniture in the corner. "Ask for whatever linens, pillows, etc. you need. Agent Gibbs, the nurses' station keeps a fresh pot of coffee going."

Karen removed her hand from Tony's. "Tony told us all about you. He described what you looked like. He said you take coffee, intravenously, Agent Gibbs. He said you were a computer genius, Agent McGee. And he said you, Agent Todd, are an excellent profiler." Karen paused. "He's told us a lot more, but it would take all day to tell you. He also talked about Abby Scuito, Dr. Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer."

They all nodded, knowing Tony's propensity to talk.

"Like I said, make yourselves comfortable. Tony's doctor will be in shortly making his rounds." Karen said, and then she left.

Gibbs left the room for just a moment to call Abby and Ducky. He re-entered the room to find Kate holding Tony's hand. She looked to be close to tears.

Kate was just staring at her partner. She was not used to seeing him this still. It brought back bad memories of the time Tony had the plague. Except this time Tony was hooked up to so many machines. It amazed her how small and fragile he looked. She fought back tears as she stroked his cheek.

Tim was standing by the window, staring out. But Gibbs could tell he was not, at all, seeing why lay beyond the panes of glass. In his mind he was a million miles away. He did, however, turn over so often and look over to Tony before turning and staring back out the window.

Gibbs sighed. He went to Tony's bedside and stared down at his agent. He was extremely angry and extremely proud, all at the same time. Tony was certainly, most definitely, a hero. But why did he always have to get himself injured or nearly killed to do it?

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gibbs had just settled himself into a bedside chair, when Tony's nurse showed up.

"Hi, my name's Monica." The petite brunette said, introducing herself to everyone in the room. "I'm Tony's nurse. I'll be checking on him about every 15 minutes or so." She moved to Tony's bed and checked him over carefully. She checked his IV lines and ventilator tube. She then checked his wounds. Satisfied, she turned and spoke. "You need anything, just let us know."

Gibbs nodded and settled back into his chair. Kate had moved away from Tony and had settled in the other chair and Tim had moved to the couch. He could tell they were far away, too lost in thought. Gibbs decided to just sit and wait for Tony's doctor.

Kate's mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to think. She had still been wrapping her mind around the fact that Tony was a doctor when she had assisted him in performing surgery. She had been caught off guard by his attitude when they had returned to the bullpen. Not that he had been wrong, he had not been. But she was used to the easy-going man she had known. She hadn't expected the hostility. She had definitely deserved it. But she hadn't expected it, just the same.

Kate shuddered involuntarily. It was too eerie. Tony was too still. Kate realized a few things while sitting there. That was all she could do, think. She kept going back to what Tony had told her, and he was right. Tony should not have had to prove himself to her. She should have been able to get past what she saw as annoying behavior. She should have realized Gibbs had seen 'something' in Tony, about Tony, to have hired him. Gibbs saw something to have kept him around. Now, she needed to figure out what she could do to make things up to him. And she really had no idea how or what she could do.

Tim was having a similar conflict playing out in his mind. He was having a very hard time reconciling the image he had of Tony with the known facts. Tony had graduated from Johns Hopkins. But then, why brag about a Phys Ed. Degree from Ohio State? He didn't understand that. He was proud of his education. He had worked hard for what he had gotten. He didn't understand why Tony didn't feel the same way. Tim kept looking at the still form lying in the bed. The man attached to all the tubes and life lines. And felt like he was in a horrible nightmare. However, if he was having a nightmare, Gibbs and Kate were having it with him. Tim was forced to ask himself questions he had not given a great deal of conscious thought to. He didn't understand, once he got to know Tony, and Gibbs, why Gibbs kept Tony around. Tim had seen Gibbs smile at some of Tony's antics on occasion. But it was always a quick smile and you had to look at Gibbs at just the right time, or you would miss it. But a source of amusement, not matter how frequent or funny it could be, is not a good reason. Theirs was a serious occupation. The two didn't seem to mesh. But Tim had to admit, in the mist of the horror of a crime scene; he often looked forward to Tony's comments and distractions. He had, in fact, in some ways, come to rely on those small reprieves to get him through and past the rougher cases and harder days. The fact that Tony was a doctor, and a good one, added a new wrinkle. This information was from co-worker's reactions and comments. Maybe the man he had seen as pitifully uncomplicated was just the opposite. That, in fact, was the case, Tim was coming to realize. He had read the man all wrong. He had a hell of a lot to make up for and had no idea how to even begin.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Dr. Pitt entered the room followed by Abby and Ducky. They had met in the elevator on the way up to Tony's floor. Abby had not stopped asking questions about Tony and his welfare.

"How is Doctor DiNozzo doing?" Brad asked as he entered the room.

Gibbs looked up at him, almost surprised and grinned. "How long have you known?"

"Since The Plague…" Brad stated. "…Tony slipped and said something…doctorish to me. I cornered him on it later. He…he's excellent at his job, Gibbs. The staff here really, really loves him."

Gibbs nodded. He was not terribly surprised at anything Brad had told him.

Brad went over to Tony and took out his stethoscope. He listened to Tony's chest. He then turned and spoke to the room. "Tony's lungs are sounding really good. I'll be by, daily, to listen. But I think he will be fine. He'll have to be up and walking as soon as possible. But he shouldn't have any problems."

"Bradley, may Jethro and I speak to you, outside?" Ducky asked as he started out the door.

Brad nodded and left. Gibbs followed.

Abby took the chair Gibbs had just vacated. She held Tony's hand tightly as she watched his face for any sort of reaction. She had been told he was sedated, but she still wanted some sort of reaction from her friend. She wanted some sign that he knew she was there.

Kate filled Abby in on what Tony had done to get himself here. She knew Gibbs would have only given a very abbreviated version.

Brad, Ducky and Gibbs had only begun to speak when Dr. Andrew Long, Chief of Staff showed up. He addressed himself directly to Gibbs after speaking briefly to both Brad and Ducky.

Dr. Long stuck out his hand. "Agent Gibbs…I finally get to meet the man who is keeping one of my best doctors away from here full-time."

"He's an excellent agent, too, Dr. Long." Gibbs said as he shook the man's hand.

"I don't doubt that for a moment, Agent Gibbs. Not for a moment." Dr. Long replied smiling.

Dr. Long then addressed Brad. "How's Tony doing, Brad?"

Brad nodded. "Pretty well, Dr. Long, his lungs are sounding clear. He's in stable condition."

Dr. Long nodded. "Good, glad to hear it. Dr. Mallard, it's good to see you again. Agent Gibbs, nice to meet you, finally." He shook both their hands. "Dr. Pitt, keep me informed."

"Yes, Sir." Brad replied.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AN: I thank you all so much for your support and comments. I have been told I didn't really have to end this story. I could just treat it as an "ongoing saga." I kind of like that idea. I have to warn you though, this chapter will cause tooth decay.**

Tony opened his eyes when he felt the tiny hand in his. He had a visitor, a little girl with a huge teddy bear in her arms. Tony had been brought out of sedation a few days ago, but was still tired and sore. He took catnaps whenever he could. Between the nurses on the floor and PT getting him up to exercise, he was exhausted. But there was one good thing. At least his condition had improved enough for him to leave the ICU.

"Alison." Tony said, recognizing her immediately. "Hello, Sweetheart."

Alison smiled broadly. She raised her arms to him to be picked up. She was still holding on to the teddy bear.

Tony looked over her head to her dad and he picked his little girl up and deposited her on the bed beside Tony.

It was only then that Alison noticed that there were other people in the room. She got really shy and quiet.

Jason apologized profusely as he reached to take his daughter off Tony's bed. "We were here for a checkup. She...Alison asked about Dr. Tony." Jason smiled. "One of the nurses told her that you were sick. She's been asking to come see you…"

Tony nodded stopped him. "It's okay. I'm glad you came. These guys are my friends."

Alison and Jason nodded as Tony introduced Team Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. "Alison was a patient of mine a few weeks ago." Tony said by way of introduction.

Alison turned to Tony and handed him her Teddy bear. "Teddy always makes me feel better."

Tony took the bear from her and smiled. "You're giving me your bear."

Alison shyly shook her head, but didn't say anything.

Tony nodded, understanding completely. "I'll tell you what. How about I borrow 'Teddy' for a little while, just until I feel better? Then…then I'll give him back. How about that?" Tony asked. "I promise I'll take really good care of him."

Alison smiled. "Teddy likes chocolate chip cookies."

"He does? Me too." Tony replied hugging the bear to his chest. "I think we'll get along great. Thank you."

"You welcome, Dr. Tony." Alison said as she gave Tony a hug.

Jason stepped in that this point. "Alison, how about we let Dr. Tony get some rest. We'll come back and see him another day."

Alison nodded and held her arms out to her father to be picked up. He picked her up, thanked Tony. They then said their goodbyes and left.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"That famous DiNozzo charm in action?" Rosa Gorman, RN asked peeking her head in the door as Jason and Alison left the room. She was followed by Karen, and a couple other ER nurses. They had all decided to stop by and see their favorite doctor.

"Ladies." Tony said, smiling

"Yep, there it is, in all its glory." Karen said as she walked into the room smiling. "No woman is immune." She said, pretending to swoon.

"Hello, agents." Karen said addressing Gibbs, Kate and Tim. "Abby…Mr. Mallard, it's good to see you again." The other nurses nodded in agreement.

"Aww, that's sweet." Rosa said, spotting the teddy bear lying on the bed. "A present from little Miss Alison?"

Tony nodded.

"The big bad federal agent with a teddy bear?" Karen asked, grinning, as she picked it up.

"Hey!" Tony said snatching the bear from Karen's hands. "Don't mess with a man's teddy bear." His tone was serious.

The nurses stared at Tony for just a moment before they all burst into laughter.

"When will you be back to work?" One of the other nurses asked.

"About a month." Tony said after giving it some thought.

"It's going to be a long, boring month." The other nurse said.

"Aww, you miss me." Tony said.

"Needed time to get your costume made." Karen said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in blue tights under a pair of red tighty-whities." Karen paused. "And the big SD for "Super Doc" on your chest."

Tony looked at the women, horrified for just a second, then laughed.

"But seriously Tony…" Rosa chimed in. "…what you did. We are all very proud of you. We…we just wanted to thank you for that. We are so glad you're okay. If that guy had gotten out of there…." Rosa shook her head. "Thank you."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you like the cliffie at the end of this chapter. I hadn't known it would be there when I started writing this chapter. But I think it works. And at least it gives Tony options. ENJOY!**

"Why?" Gibbs asked. He had been waiting days, no weeks to ask the question. And this was the first time they had been alone for any length of time.

"Do you have a death wish? What?" Gibbs asked shaking his head.

Tony couldn't help but smile. "He threatened my co-workers, the other patients…what was I supposed to do?"

"Shoot him!" Gibbs replied.

"With what? I can't carry my weapon at work in the ER. If I had tried to get the prison guard's weapon from him, even with him being injured, he would have shot me." Tony shook his head. "The guy was coming at me and I had no weapon, nothing to defend myself with. Then when he started towards the door and said he was going to leave the room…." Tony shook his head. "I couldn't let him do it. We had an ER full of children and old people. They couldn't have gotten away from him. There was no place for them to hide."

Gibbs knew everything Tony was telling him was true. He just shook his head.

"According to Abby I have more lives than an alley cat." Tony replied.

"… a good thing." Gibbs sighed.

"Things like that are NOT a common occurrence, Boss." Tony tried to reassure Gibbs. "That was the first since I came to work here."

"It only takes one time, Tony." Gibbs said, sounding suddenly tired.

"Aww, you do care." Tony grinned.

Gibb scowled at him. "You have two head slaps coming. I'm keeping count."

"Two?"

Gibbs explained. "One for what you just said. The other is for getting yourself into this…mess in the first place."

Tony got quiet for a moment. When he spoke, Gibbs was shocked. "Maybe it's time I left."

"WHAT?"

"Maybe it's time I left." Tony repeated.

"I heard what you said, Tony." Gibbs stated. "I just can't believe you said it."

"Team members need to trust each other, Boss." Tony said, looking down at his bedspread, intentionally avoiding Gibbs' gaze. "I've...lying in this bed, I've had a lot of time to think."

"Tony…?"

"Mathematics, Boss. It's a lot easier to replace one person than it is to replace two."

"DiNozzo?"

"There is nothing I can do to make them trust me. To make them…there is no magic switch I can flip." Tony looked at Gibbs. "And I don't see that situation changing any time soon."

"I've worked a lot of places; I didn't get along with the people."

Tony grinned. He decided against voicing his thoughts. "I have too, Gibbs. But this goes beyond that. I…they hesitate when I tell them to do something." Tony paused. "Then you come along two minutes later and give the same command and…."

Gibbs nodded at what Tony was saying, but the knowledge made him angry.

"I shouldn't have to spend all my time convincing my coworkers that I am actually capable of doing my job. And frankly, Gibbs…" Tony replied. "…I'm tired of trying. I don't have that problem here." Tony stated. "I act…I still have fun with my co-workers here. And they don't think I'm an idiot."

"I…Tony…." Gibbs had no idea what to say.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN: A special 'thank you' to GothChiq80 for the story/chapter suggestion. I decided I wanted to see how that would work out. Thanks again.**

"Tony…take your time. You said you have a month before…." Gibbs pleaded.

Tony shook his head. "It won't change anything." Tony paused. "You know it. I know it."

Gibbs nodded. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm tired, Gibbs." Tony said as he shifted in bed trying to find a comfortable position. He then closed his eyes.

"This is not over, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, almost as a threat. "You are not leaving NCIS."

"Not your decision to make, Gibbs." Tony said as sleep began to over take him.

Gibbs said nothing. He just watched as Tony drifted off to sleep. Then he left the room.

Gibbs arrived at work the next morning and Tim and Kate could since that there was something different. They both noticed that Gibbs stared at Tony's desk, after he sat down at his own, for a long time before he spoke to either of them.

"Boss," Tim ventured, speaking up first. "Is Tony alright?"

Gibbs glared at him but didn't speak.

"He's okay, right?" Kate asked after Gibbs didn't answer Tim's question.

Gibbs stood up and muttered something about coffee before leaving the bullpen.

"What's…?" Tim started to ask.

"Call the hospital." Kate said getting up from her desk and coming over to Tim's.

"If something was…wrong…Gibbs would have told us…Right?" Tim asked.

"Something is wrong, McGee. Gibbs wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't." Kate reasoned.

"He'll tell us." Tim stated.

"Then why didn't he?" Kate asked. "Why didn't he?"

Tim put the phone down and Kate returned to her desk when they saw Gibbs exit the elevator, coffee in hand. They had no idea how or where he got the coffee so fast. They had had no time to make the phone call.

"What's going….?" Tim asked, trying to get answers.

Gibbs glared at him. "What's going on, Agent McGee? What's going on, you ask?" Gibbs paused, his anger building. "Tony is considering leaving NCIS, that is what's going on!"

"But he…why?" Kate stammered.

"Because his two junior field agents think he is an idiot that's why." Gibbs continued. "They think he is an idiot and won't follow his orders." Anger radiated off him.

Gibbs paused to take a breath, to try and calm down.

"He trained you two better than that, because I trained HIM better than that." Gibbs paused. He then lowered his voice, but it was no less menacing. "You two THINK very highly of yourselves as agents, I've noticed. Well, I have a newsflash for the BOTH of you. You wouldn't be half the agents you are now if it had not been for Tony." Gibbs paused. "If he didn't know what the hell he was doing…how did he train you? Think about that."

Gibbs then moved to his desk and sat down. He opened a file and began to look at one of a stack of cold cases they had been working on. Tim and Kate took his lead. They worked the rest of the day in an uncomfortable silence. At 5 p.m. Tim and Kate packed up to leave, Gibbs never said a word.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Leon had a huge grin on his face. He was just placing the phone back on its cradle when Gibbs walked into his office.

Leon Vance shook his head, his smile lingering. "I think that is the first time I have ever heard Fornell speechless." Vance continued. "He called as soon as he found out Tony was a 'free agent' sort of speak. I told him Agent DiNozzo already had a job." Vance smiled broadly. "Then I told him what the job was."

Gibbs sat down in one of the chairs in front of Vance's desk. He could help but smile as he imagined how Fornell would take the news. But he then got serious again. "What if I made a mistake? What if he likes being a doctor full-time?"

Director Vance shook his head. He had had his 'opinions' about Tony DiNozzo. He had had his moments when he didn't particularly care for the agent or his actions. But he had, in time, come to see, just a little, of what Gibbs saw in the man.

"DiNozzo loves this job, Gibbs. He…I'm sure he is an excellent doctor. But he put this job first in the past…."

Gibbs nodded. "But now he's put being a doctor first. He…what if he likes it too much? He may not come back, Leon."

"We all agreed, including him, that he would take a breather. A few months, up to a year…. The time away will help everybody gain a new…perspective."

"A year's a long time." Gibbs sighed.

"Have you chosen your temporary Senior Agent?" Vance asked wanting to change the subject. He referred to the stack of files he had given Gibbs to review. Gibbs had deposited the files on Vance's desk before he sat down.

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face. "Anderson looks promising."

"Anderson?" Vance asked surprised. "He is not at all like…."

Gibbs nodded. "Exactly."

"Are you punishing them, Gibbs?" Vance asked. He knew a little about Anderson, and he was very no-nonsense.

"No, Leon." Gibbs replied. "I am giving them EXACTLY what they wanted."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Abby had her back turned when Tim and Kate entered the lab. She had heard them enter, but had chosen to ignore the duo.

"Abby, here's…." Tim started.

"Put it on the table, McGee." Abby said, not bothering to turn around.

"Abby, there's something Gibbs wants you to pay special…." Kate started.

"He already called and told me." Abby stated still not turning around.

Both Tim and Kate stood in place and stared at their friend's back.

"What..?" Tim began to ask.

"What's wrong?" Abby said, as she whipped around to face them. "Is that what you were going to ask me…Agent McGee?" Abby paused, trying to calm down and failing miserably. She then began her tirade. "You want to know what's wrong, Agent McGee? Well, I'll TELL you what's wrong. Tony's gone…that's what's wrong. Tony. Is. Gone." Abby was seething. Tony had been gone for two weeks and Abby had been in her present state of mind for two weeks. "He's gone and we have Jason "asshole' Anderson in his place. The man wouldn't know a movie reference, a punch line, or a joke if it slapped him upside the head. Which Gibbs should probably do. But Anderson would probably bring him up on assault charges."

Kate opened her mouth to speak.

Abby shook her head. "You've already said enough, the both of you." Abby warned looking from one to the other and back again.

"What is it?" Abby asked. "Are you jealous, Tim? Tony's as smart as you? Maybe smarter?"

"And you Kate, with all your profiler skills…" Abby said, turning her attention in Kate's direction. "…you had him figured out, all figured out. And he broke your mold. Hell, he shattered your mold." Abby shook her head in disgust. "You THOUGHT you had him figured out."

Abby just looked at the both of them. "Pretty good for some dumb 'beat cop' with a Phys. Ed. Degree." She paused. "You can leave now." Abby said as she turned back to her work.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ducky and Jimmy looked up to see who had entered Autopsy. He sighed and then returned to his work. "How may I help you, Timothy, Caitlyn?"

"Agent McGee. Agnet Todd." Jimmy stated before returning to his work.

McGee and Kate stopped in their tracks, a little shocked by the formality.

"Gibbs is…dealing…with Anderson right now." Tim explained. "He asked me to bring you this." He then handed an evidence bag to Ducky.

Ducky took the bag and looked at Tim for a long moment. He had kind of been surprised he missed Tony as much as he had. He considered Tony a friend, a good friend. But they had gone days without speaking before, aside from a stray comment or two at a crime scene. But then he realized since he had found out Tony was a doctor; he had FELT closer to Tony. It was the mutual interest that they shared. Ducky had liked the slower pace of doctoring and had opted for ME work. He, though, loved to hear Tony's stories of the ER. They would talk for hours about the cases Tony had, and the people he had met.

Jimmy's dilemma was slightly different. He missed Tony a great deal also. Tony had turned out to be an excellent teacher/tutor. His and Tony's friendship had developed slowly. At first Jimmy had taken offense to being called 'Autopsy Gremlin' but then he watched Tony's expression when he said it. It was not being said maliciously or with cruel intent. It was just a nickname. And, although Jimmy had never liked the movie, apparently Tony thought it was a good one. Well, Jimmy didn't like the little critters after they got wet. They got a little too mean and nasty for his tastes.

Ducky's statement brought Jimmy back to the present. "I am very disappointed in you, Timothy, and in you, Caitlyn." Ducky paused. "You…the both of you should know Tony better than that. You've worked with him long enough."

"Tony's very good a hiding his feelings..." Kate rebutted. "…hiding who he is."

Ducky agreed. "This is true, Caitlyn. But all walls can be breached, all of them. It just takes time and a little patience."

Tim opened his mouth to speak.

Ducky silenced him. "So that tells me neither of you cared to look. I find that sad, for the both of you. You are, after all, investigators. But from you, Caitlyn, a profiler by profession, I find it inexcusable."

Kate opened his mouth to speak.

"I will have my findings in an hour." Ducky said, dismissing them.

Tim and Kate had no choice but to leave Autopsy and head back upstairs.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**AN: I loved the episode with Gibbs and Fornell at Gibbs house eating pasta, kind of like a modern day 'Odd Couple.' I thank you all, again, so much for your comments and reviews. **

"You mean like an M.D." Fornell asked as he helped himself to one of the cowboy steaks Gibbs had cooked.

"Not LIKE a doctor, an actual doctor." Gibbs said as he brought their beers to the table and sat down.

"Like on ER? Chicago Hope?"

Gibbs nodded as he filled his plate. "Like those."

"I'll be damned." Fornell laughed as he shook his head. "I thought I had heard Vance wrong."

"You didn't"

"You know…" Fornell stated. "…one of those guys looked like you. A younger you, I mean."

"Which guy? Where?" Gibbs asked.

"On one of the shows I mentioned." Fornell thought hard. "Which one was it?"

Gibbs shook his head as he continued to eat. "Lucky guy."

"It's hard to picture you, a few years younger...without…the hair cut." Fornell replied.

"I wasn't...born with it…you know." Gibbs countered.

"Chicago Hope, that's the one. You look a whole lot like one of those doctors." Fornell replied, glad he had remembered. "You ever been to Hollywood?"

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. "What does this have to do with DiNozzo?"

"Doctor DiNozzo." Fornell shook his head. "I'm just having a hard time with it. And he left NCIS…did NOT see that coming. I never thought that would happen."

"He's not gone…he's on sabbatical."

"Isn't that what priests do? Go on Sabbatical." Fornell asked.

"Well, look, Tobias, sabbatical, break, time-out…whatever you want to call it." Gibbs paused. "He's not there."

"Sorry. I just couldn't see it." Fornell admitted. He studied his friend for a moment. "You don't think he'll come back?" He asked, shocked by his own question.

Gibbs put down his fork. "I don't know, and at any rate…I may not be there." Gibbs paused. "Another few months with Anderson and somebody is going to find his body in a shallow grave."

"That bad?" Fornell asked. He, at times, found Tony annoying too. But he, most of the time, could overlook it to see the excellent investigator and agent underneath. He had not yet had the 'pleasure' of spending a great deal of time with Anderson.

Gibbs shook his head. "He told me that Ducky was too old for his job. He's questioned Abby's attire. He said she needed assistants in her lab to help her out. He doesn't understand why I ask McGee to do the bulk of the computer work. He said he is much faster. He said MIT was not all that great, which really perturbed Tim. But the one time I gave him something to do on the computer, Tim beat him in finding it. Anderson couldn't understand how someone as pretty and 'delicate' as Kate got to be on Secret Service detail." Gibbs smiled. "Kate asked my permission to shoot him."

"That…wow!" Fornell replied. "I take it he…wisely…didn't mention a certain person's…." He was looking at the color of his friend's hair.

Gibbs nodded. "Very wisely. If Tony doesn't' come back soon…I'm going to have a homicide on my hands, with 5 suspects, me included."

"You wanted to teach them a lesson." Tobias stated.

"Yeah, but not on the best way to kill a fellow agent and dispose of the body."

"Maybe he'll come back early." Tobias said, sympathizing with his friend's plight. He had had 'fantasies' of that type also, involving a couple of his fellow agents at the FBI.

"I asked Vance about a transfer to another team. He said the guys he had presented me with were accepted onto other teams. He said there were no other candidates right now. But the main thing was he said Anderson HAD to remain in my team for 4 months. An adjustment period he called it."

"You don't sound convinced."

"He's enjoying my…discomfort." Gibbs replied.

Fornell smiled. He could definitely see that as a viable option where Director Vance was concerned.

"You don't think that's Vance's style?" Gibbs asked.

"You missed Jimmy." Fornell said. "He didn't have anything to say about Jimmy?"

"Plenty…." Gibbs started. "He asked how a mere medical student could be allowed on a crime scene. It was something about disturbing or destroying evidence."

"At least he only talked to you."

Gibbs shook his head. "Actually he didn't. He 'discussed' his opinions with a few fellow agents. And it 'of course' got back to the rest of them."

"Is the man that big an idiot or just that arrogant?" Fornell asked. He knew Team Gibbs and Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were well qualified to do their jobs. He had seen them in action many, many times before.

Gibbs sighed. "Both, he's a little of both. And he kept citing all these rules and regulations that were in place back when we were just the NIS."

"That was what...like a thousand years ago. Things, times have changed."

Gibbs nodded. "The rules were 'better' back then."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"You need to get rid of this guy." Fornell stated.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**AN: Thanks again, so much for all of your reviews. I do plan on getting back to Tony in the next chapter, a little Dr. DiNozzo in action, type thing. Enjoy! And thank you, so much, for your faithful reading.**

Gibbs sat down at his desk. He looked up and glared at his temporary SFA.

"Agent Gibbs…I…." Anderson started.

"Elevator! Now!" Gibbs said and Anderson followed.

Both men waited until the doors closed before either spoke.

"Agent Gibbs…I…the book says….." Anderson started.

"I don't CARE what the book says." Gibbs temper flared.

Anderson shook his head. "We…policy says…."

"I don't CARE what policy says!" Gibbs hissed. "I do not give a DAMN what policy says."

Anderson opened his mouth, but wisely closed it before anything could escape.

"Is that what you were doing, Anderson? Reading up on DAMNED policy instead of protecting your fellow agents?" Gibbs asked, getting in his face.

Gibbs paced in the small area, trying to control his anger. "Tim and Kate could have been killed while you were studying your DAMNED rule book!" Gibbs paused, clinching and unclenching his hands. "What part of 'this job is unpredictable' don't you get, Anderson?" Gibbs got in his face again. "Which of those words confuse you? Because I can explain EVERY ONE of them to you!"

Anderson just shook his head and kept his mouth closed.

"When I give you an order…REACT! Do it!" Gibbs said. "That's all I need from you. You let ME…" Gibbs pointed to himself. "…worry about the fallout. That's MY job, you do yours!"

"Agent Gibbs…I…."

"Now…" Gibbs said, acting as if Anderson never spoke. "…you go upstairs and tell Director Vance you are requesting a transfer."

Anderson looked at him. "What?"

"Go upstairs and tell Director Vance you're requesting a transfer." Gibbs repeated, his temper a little more under control.

"But I just…. What would…?"

Gibbs sighed. "I really don't care what you tell him, Anderson. Tell him you think I'm a bastard. Tell him you…I DON'T care what reason you give him." Gibbs paused. "And ask it to be effective immediately."

Anderson opened his mouth again, to speak.

"You're a little…slow there aren't ya, Anderson. It's because you are no longer on my team. You are no longer on my team, affective this moment. I do not need an agent who will put their fellow agents, their partners', lives in danger. All because they have the rule book shoved so far up their ass, it prevents them from pulling the trigger."

"You can't…." Anderson started.

"Indignant doesn't work with me." Gibbs stated. "And threats don't scare me. However, if you DON'T do what I say…" Gibbs threatened his voice menacing and his anger flaring again. "…Abby and I will make sure nobody EVER finds the body."

Anderson had almost begun to smile, but quickly changed his mind, unsure if Gibbs was serious. And besides that, he KNEW Abby didn't like him. Anderson made his way upstairs, a little shaken, as soon as he stepped off the elevator.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim and Kate glared at Anderson's back as he slowly made his way upstairs to Vance's office. They didn't even notice when Gibbs reentered the bullpen. They both knew how close they had come to being killed, and if Gibbs had not stepped in…. They both shuttered to think what would have happened.

"Agent Anderson will not be a problem anymore." Gibbs stated as he took his seat.

Both Kate and Tim just turned and stared at him.

"He's off the team." Gibbs said. He looked up to the 4th floor balcony just as Anderson left Vance's office and Vance emerged. Gibbs nodded to Vance and started towards the director's office. "I want your reports on my desk in an hour." Gibbs called back to the both of them.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs and Vance took their seats in Vance's office. The expression on Vance's face surprised Gibbs. It was one of amusement.

"Anderson asked for a transfer." Vance stated.

Gibbs nodded.

"Effective immediately."

Gibbs nodded, again.

Vance leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Why do I think you…suggested this…transfer?"

"I don't know, Director."

"Could it be because you threatened the man with bodily harm?"

Gibbs nodded. "It could be."

"Because you threatened to dispose the body in such a way no one would find it? EVER?"

"Possibly."

"You cannot go around threatening certain death on your fellow agents." Vance stated.

"The second B in Gibbs, Director. I have an image and reputation to uphold."

"The ONLY thing that is saving you from a severe reprimand here is, I suspect, Anderson did something…."

"He hesitated to follow my orders. And it almost cost Tim and Kate their lives. That is unacceptable, Director." Gibbs replied. "He told me I wasn't following procedure, protocol. I told him, basically, what he could do with his protocol."

Vance smiled again. "I'm sure you did."

"Why is this amusing, Director?"

"Because Anderson came in here acting like a scared rabbit." Vance answered. "He asked to be transferred to another state…."

"Good."

"It told him he was suspended, pending investigation of this incident. If…if he was in…violation. He will not longer work for NCIS." Vance stated. "I cannot have such arrogance here. It gets people killed."

Gibbs agreed and then stood to leave.

"Have you heard from DiNozzo?"

Gibbs nodded. "He's doing great. He loves 'being a doctor.'"

Vance sighed. "I never thought I would say this about DiNozzo. But we need him here. Tell him to come home."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**AN: I rewrote the episode Twilight so Kate could live. (Read Below.) I like my ending MUCH better.**

Tony smiled when he walked into the trauma room and saw his next patient.

"Tobias." Tony said.

Fornell looked up to the sight of Tony in green scrubs and a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Good to see you too, Fornell."

Tony then turned his attention to his patient. The little girl Tobias had in his arms.

"She fell out of a tree in the yard. She complained about her wrist."

Tony nodded. He gently probed the bones in her wrist with his hands. He then checked her eyes.

"Did she hit her head?"

Fornell shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Tony smiled and nodded at Tobias and his daughter. "I'm sending her up to x-ray. They'll check her arm to make sure, her head too. I don't believe she's going to have any problems. Her eyes looked good, and I didn't feel anything displaced bones in her wrist. She will be a little sore though. She will probably need to wear a arm brace for a few days."

Tony then turned and talked to Fornell's daughter. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Tony said to the scared little girl. "Daddy is going to be right outside the room. You'll be able to see him through the window."

Tobias' daughter nodded as a nurse brought a wheelchair into the room. She smiled and took the teddy bear the nurse offered her as she climbed into the wheelchair.

"You got a minute to spare?" Tobias asked as he followed the nurse who was pushing his daughter.

Tony nodded and walked along with Tobias. "Sure, a few minutes." Tony paused. "Look, Fornell, I didn't say that just to make your daughter feel better."

"No." Fornell shook his head. "It's NCIS. There's…well, there WAS this Agent…Agent Jason Anderson…before Gibbs threatened him with bodily harm."

"Fornell…you're not making any sense." Tony said.

"Gibbs is not having a good time."

"His new agent?" Tony asked, surprised. "It's only been a month."

Fornell just shook his head.

"Why did Gibbs threaten this guy?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Well, to start, he's had negative things to say about everybody. He said Ducky was too old to do his job. Jimmy was not old enough to do his. He made disparaging marks about MIT. He said Kate was too delicate to have been in the Secret Service. He said Abby didn't dress appropriately for the job. And he said she needed more help in the lab."

"An equal opportunity jack-ass, huh." Tony paused. "He said nothing about the 'gray wolf'?"

"Very wisely…no, he did not?"

"But there's more. Gibbs told him he needed to go to the Director and request a transfer."

"Gibbs told him…. Why?" Tony replied.

Fornell nodded. "He almost got Kate and Tim killed."

"What?" Tony asked. He was shocked.

"He disobeyed a direct order of Gibbs. He said Gibbs was not following written procedure."

"Since when does Gibbs follow procedure…on anything?" Tony directed Fornell to the window where he could watch his daughter's procedure. "Did Gibbs threaten Anderson's life before or after he told him to request a transfer?" Tony asked, knowing Gibbs a little too well.

"I believe it was before."

Tony just shook his head and smiled.

"You're needed back at NCIS, Tony." Fornell said.

"I'm needed here." Tony said.

"You're a good doctor, no doubt about it." Fornell had been very impressed with how Tony had handled his daughter. "But you're a good agent too. Why do you think I call you every 6 months and ask you if you're ready to trade teams?"

"To piss Gibbs off?"

Fornell smiled. "No. That's just an extra, added, bonus."

"Gibbs needs you, DiNotzo." Fornell stated.

"This is just temporary, Fornell." Tony replied. "I…I don't know for how long. But it IS just temporary."

"I'm not sure Gibbs believes that." Fornell confessed. "I'm not sure. I don't think he can survive breaking in another Senior Field Agent."

"I figured Kate would jump at that job." Tony said as he and Fornell stared through the glass. "Why didn't she take it?"

"Why didn't Gibbs tell you this stuff?" Fornell asked. "He talks to you. He says he does."

Tony turned and looked at Fornell. "Ah, yes, the open, forth-coming Leroy Jethro Gibbs? That guy? I've never met that guy."

Fornell shook his head. He knew exactly was Tony was talking about. "Gibbs told her she was not ready, she and Tim. Tim was riding his high-horse, saying well, if Tony could do it blah, blah. Gibbs put a stop to that, fast."

Tony shook his head. "So, my leaving HASN'T made a difference."

"It has, Tony." Fornell replied. "I promise you, it has."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs looked down on his team, minus an important member, after he left Vance's office. He made his way down to the bullpen. He then took his seat.

"Anderson finished cleaning out his desk ." Kate said. "He just left."

"Good." Gibbs said, nodding and smiling.

"Anderson was…." Tim started.

"Agent Anderson was going to get someone killed because of his arrogance." He looked at Tim when he said the word arrogance." I hope you realize how close it came to being the two of you. Anderson was too concerned with the rules. You can't always play by the rules. There are people out there how don't use the same rule book as we do." Gibbs said sarcastically. "Most of them don't give a damn about our rules and they cheat." Gibbs paused. "I can PROMISE you…that NEVER would have happened if Tony had been here. And if he had gotten you two into a bad situation, he would have given his life to get you out." Gibbs paused, trying to control his anger. "He would have known what to do to get you out." Gibbs pointed to himself. "I trained him better. Just think about it…what if Anderson had been your SFA when I was off in Mexico? How would things have been then? Could you have taken 4 months of...that? What if Anderson had been here when you, Ari, Gerald and Ducky were in Autopsy, Kate? I'll tell you what. Anderson would have been 'flipping' throught he rule book while Gerald was being tortured. What about on the roof with the sniper? Would Anderson have sheilded you with his body the way Tony did? Tony told you to stay down so Ari could not get another shot at you. Would Anderson have done that?"

"And Tim..." Gibbs turned to McGee. "...who taught you all you know about being an agent? It wasn't me. It was Tony. Who spent all that extra time with you teaching you how to shoot and shoot correctly." Gibbs paused. "Again, it wasn't me. You, the both of you, think very highly of yourselves as agents. I know I've said that before. But you owe ALL of that to Tony. But then..." Gibbs pretended to ponder the question. "...if Tony is so ignorant? If he is such a big idiot...then how did the two of you turn out to be such good agents? And you are good agents, or you wouldn't be on MY team. THINK about it."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**AN: Mild Tim-bashing, read at your own risk. **

**Also, I would like to, again, thank you all for your comments and reviews. Enjoy! **

With all that said, Gibbs got up and left the bullpen. He made it as far as the stairs to the fourth floor before he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Director Vance staring at him, his face unreadable. Gibbs groaned inwardly as Vance beckoned him up.

Vance and Gibbs sat down in his office before either man spoke.

"Your…outburst down there has made me realize a few things. It's made me think about a few things…."

Gibbs shook his head. "I can't take another Anderson." He admitted.

Vance smiled shaking his head also. "No more 'Andersons'." Vance said. "I have something else in mind. And I think you are going to like it."

Vance paused as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, what I am thinking is…. It's just what you said when Tony left…give them, exactly what they wished for."

"We both know how much work Tony did on your team." Then Vance backtracked. "Well, I didn't know until I looked into it. But…give them all his work. Make them do it all."

"But if they share…." Gibbs stated, unsure of the director's direction on this.

Vance shook his head. "They won't share, six months and six months."

Gibbs sighed. "I think that is more of a punishment to me."

"Worse than Anderson?"

Gibbs thought for a second. "You do have a point."

"So we agree?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Effective immediately?"

Gibbs nodded again.

"Good, you'll inform them of the change." The director said.

Gibbs nodded. "Kate gets the first six. She joined the team first."

Vance nodded.

Gibbs' and Vance's conversation, remarkably, had a calming effect on Gibbs. He returned to the bullpen and informed Tim and Kate of the new game plan. He cited lack of available free agents. Kate was thrilled to have the new responsibility. Gibbs held back from the both of them that Kate's SFA status would only last 6 months. He didn't want them to discover his 'true' reason or doing it, not until he was ready.

Gibbs threw Kate into the deep end and it wasn't long before she was completely overwhelmed. She was up until the wee hours of the morning, rechecking evidence to make sure it had been logged it. She had to check that it was labeled correctly and checked into the log book correctly. She had to then check with Abby and Ducky to make sure each piece was accounted for with them. She had the team expense reports to fill out. She had office supply reports. She had weekly case logs to fill out, describing, in rough summary, each case and outcome, or projected outcome. She then, after each case was closed or shelved, had to go to the evidence storage locker and make sure that each all the pieces of evidence made it into storage. This also included any reports, lab results, etc. produced made by Abby, Ducky, and Team Gibbs.

Kate found the whole thing exhausting. And after many late night/early mornings, she wondered how, and why, Tony had done it for all these years. She also wondered why he had never seemed as stressed or tired as she felt right now. Maybe there was something to Tony's 'work smarter, not harder.' But most of all, she really surprised herself when she realized how very happy she would be when Tony returned and she could give his job back to him.

It took Kate nearly two months to catch on to the job. It took her that long to do it efficiently enough that Gibbs rarely returned items to her for correction. The calls from supply had stopped about mistakes on their forms. But she did still get calls from accounting, though they were less frequent. She occasionally missed logging in an item on the evidence logs. And, of course, Gibbs always informed her of her mistake. But she still found the work exhausting and never ending. She felt and had even asked Gibbs to leave her in the office. He and Tim could go out and solve the cases. That was the only way she could ever get all the work done. Because, even though she as getting better at the job, it was still taking up a lot of her time. She still repeatedly marveled at how Tony had managed to leave work on time most days.

Gibbs watched Kate struggle, and in all honestly, it gave him a certain satisfaction. He felt vindicated. He had had to do the same type stuff under Franks, so he knew, very well, what Kate was dealing with. Gibbs had once asked Franks why he had had to do it all. Franks had told him that with power comes pain. The power was the SFA position. The pain was the paperwork.

Gibbs then informed Kate, much to her relief, that her 6 months was up.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim was thrilled to have the opportunity to prove himself. Tim had watched Kate do the job and he had seen her struggle, a little, with the job. But he was so sure of himself, in his abilities. He knew he would do a good job. Better than Kate and certainly better than Tony. He had a lot to prove, to himself, to Gibbs, but most importantly to Vance. He believed he was better, more prepared for the job of SFA. He based it on his education alone. He was, after all, as Vance had called him once, 'the agent of the future.' He had feared that his star was dimming in Vance's eyes. He had to do something; he was desperate to do anything to get Vance to see him as he once had.

Tim had not talked to Kate about doing Tony's job…because…well, if Tony could do it. Tim had thought, fully cashing in on his MIT 'smarter than thou' education. His delusions of grandeur were soon halted. He quickly sank into the abyss also. He, however, had an even much harder time getting control over the mound of work then Kate did. He could not or would not, let go of his superior attitude, and instead of asking for help. Something Kate had done. Tim chose to conceal his ignorance. He was shocked he would actually have to struggle with something Tony seemed to be able to do so easily. The accounting part of the job was the hardest for Tim. He had learned from the NCIS accounting department, just as Kate had, that Tony had been the one to create the report forms currently used. Tim was surprised to learn that they were actually easier to use then the earlier version. He was also shocked to learn that Tony had taken a fair amount of accounting classes. That was because, Tony had told them, one his instructors had mentioned that he was really good with numbers.

Tim struggled with the conciseness and the volume of the work of an SFA. He had no idea how Tony had kept all the minute details in his head to fill out those reports. And he had to keep it all in his head, Tim reasoned. This was based on the short amount of time it took Tony to complete the forms. He had to keep going, repeatedly, back to the case files and looking up every fact.

That didn't even take into account the work Tony did out in the field. It was his job to supervise both Kate and Tim when Gibbs was not around. He was to protect them, as they were him. It was also his job to make sure no evidence had been left behind. It didn't sound like a lot, until they put it into practice. It was hard, very hard to photograph, sketch, or talk to witnesses and still be keenly aware of what was around you. To have to know where your team mates are, at all times, and make sure that they were doing their jobs, without being obvious about it. They both had to admit, it took skill to be able to do those jobs well, and all at the same time.

TBC

**END NOTES: I think now I have to come up with some interesting 'meanwhile in the ER' Dr. Anthony DiNozzo stories. So bear with me, I think Tony will have some interesting patients along the way. ;) Jackie**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Tony had been in contact with Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. He had dinner with them several times a month. He also went and visited Gibbs on a fairly regular basis. It has caused him not to miss them so much and it made the year seem to pass quickly. Tony, had not, however, had such contact with Kate and Tim. He had not really…wanted to see them. He had a lot of issues, feelings still about what had happened with the three of them.

Tony had gotten reports from them all about how Kate and Tim had been doing while doing his work. He had gotten reports on how the rest of NCIS was handling his absence. He found out the lady from accounting had made a full recovery. She was doing well and had wanted to give Tony a personal 'thank you' the next time she saw him. She had already written notes and cards, which he had received and read. But she had something special planned.

But all that aside, live in the E.R. went on:

Tony woke with a start. He had no idea where he was or what was going on for a moment. He looked around the room, realizing he was in the doctors' lounge he sat up. He then wiped the sleep from his eyes and grabbed his lab coat and stethoscope. He left the room and headed for the eye of the storm, a school bus accident. Tony's first patient, a 5 year-old blonde girl, died before he could even examine her, massive head trauma.

Tony's next patient was the school bus driver, Amanda Gearhart. She was distraught. She had pulled out into traffic and had caused the accident. She had not seen the oil tanker coming her way and had pulled directly into its path. She slammed on the brakes when she realized her mistake. But there was no way for her to fix it before the truck hit her. As a result of the accident she had a massive compound fracture of her left leg. She had multiple cuts and bruises and had dislocated her left shoulder. She stayed conscious the entire time she was in the E.R., despite her injuries. She spoke to Tony the whole time. But he was unable to understand a lot of what she said through her tears. Finally, right before Amanda was to be taken up to surgery Tony took a moment to speak to her quietly. He had followed her out of the trauma room and had followed her stretcher down to hall to a relatively quiet area. He stopped the stretcher.

"You loved them, didn't you?" Tony asked.

Amanda just looked at him. She was very surprised.

"You loved them."

Amanda nodded her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Tony took her hand in both of his and held it. "They know that. The others…they knew that. And the parents…you know them too."

Amanda nodded.

Tony smiled a very sweet sympathetic smile. "You never intended this to happen." Tony paused. "You didn't plan this."

Amanda shook her head. "Doesn't matter…" She said still crying. "…they're still…gone." She looked up at Tony and squeezed his hand gently. "But I thank you for your kind words."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was drained. It was days like this he needed NCIS work as his counter balance. The bus accident had been horrible, of the 55 children on the bus, 12 had died. Four of those kids had died at the scene. Two had died on the way to the hospital. Four more died in the trauma rooms and the last two ended up being removed from ventilators and died days later.

Tony sighed. He fell onto his couch in his apartment and turned the TV on for background noise. Tony needed the kind of justice that his job as an agent brought him. He needed to counteract the horror that had been the bus accident. He, instead though, closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

It was these times, he found, he really, really missed being an agent. If he had not had his outlets, he realized, he would have internalized things way too much. He would have burned out very quickly.

He was glad he had, still, another outlet. This was one only a few people in his life knew about. He loved to sing and he loved to play the piano. And he did both well. He did them regularly at a bar, in town; in front of a bunch of regulars he called his groupies. Ducky and Gibbs had found out about his 'other' talents quite accidently, coming into the bar, on separate occasions, on nights he had been performing. But he had invited Abby to come with him several times and she had come on her own also. She knew the days and times of his 'gigs.'

Tonight was not one of Tony's usual nights. But he knew the owner and the bartender would welcome him. They grew tired of the drunks who sometimes decided to get up on stage and stagger around, singing off key. His talents would be very, very welcome on nights like that.

Tony entered the bar and the bartender called out to him.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, Charlie." Tony said, walking over.

"Are you drinking or are you singing?" Charlie asked.

"I can't do both?"

"As long as you don't end up like them." Charlie said pointing to the group in the corner who were crowded around the karaoke machine arguing about who was going to sing first.

Tony smiled and nodded. He walked over to the piano and sat down. He began to play. The group seemed to sober up a little when they heard Tony playing. They realized they would not be able to sing karaoke. They soon left the bar.

Tony closed his eyes and just let his mind and brain unplug. He just played. He then began to sing. He knew the words by heart, and it was one of his favorite songs. He felt all the tension of the past week leave him. He just kept singing and playing. He had no idea how much time had passed. It often happened when he played, so he was not surprised. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had the attention of the room.

Two people, in particular, were staring at him in a sort of stunned disbelief.

TBC

**End Note: I don't mean for these two people to be a mystery. I think you all can guess, pretty easily, who they would be. And I want to thank you all, again, for your reviews and comments. They are much loved and appreciated. Jackie**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**AN: I had wanted some 'funny' ER visits. The first one is 100% what I wanted. The second one is a little 'off kilter', but in a good way, if you imagine Tony as a mad scientist. Then it is kind of funny, too. At any rate, I hope you enjoy. Jackie**

Tony exited one of the trauma rooms and walked directly into another. The ER was packed and he had not even had a bathroom break in the past 5 hours. The scene in front of him brought him up short, however. He stood, openly staring at his patient, well…the backside of his patient. Before him was a khaki clad butt with a dartboard type dart sticking out of it.

The man 'belonging' to the dart was obviously drunk. The nurses were having a really hard time keeping him from rolling over onto his back. They were trying, too to, keep him from reaching around and just yanking the dart out himself.

"The damn thing hurts." He muttered as he moved on the table. "Where's the damn doctor? Why don't you take it out?" He asked the nurses.

"Some help here, Dr. DiNozzo?" Rosie Moore, RN asked, noticing Tony trying hard not to laugh. She and two other nurses were having difficulty controlling their patient.

Tony had to bit his lip. "Sure." He managed to say as he moved around the table to face his patient.

Tony tried to school his expression. "Um, Sir, how did this happen?"

The man just looked at him. He seemed to be sobering quickly. "Seriously, you're going to ask me questions? I have a DART stuck in my ass. Or did you NOT see that when you walked in?" The man shook his head. "Just pull the damned thing out!"

Tony shook his head and closed his eyes. He clamped his mouth shut for just a second. He then took a couple deep breaths. "I have to ask questions…."

The man shook his head again. "Look, I have a drunk friend with really, really bad aim." The man stated, in obvious pain. "Can you pull it out now?"

Tony began to work on the man's injury. Nobody said anything for a moment or two. Then the man asked. "I won't have a hole in my ass or anything, will I?" The man thought for a second. "I mean an extra one?"

Tony ducked his head but, try as hard as he could, some laughter did escape.

"It's okay. You can laugh." The man said.

"Thank you." Tony said, through his laughter. "And no…no extras." Tony said, still chuckling. He cleaned the wound and then stitched it up after removing the dart.

"It was not as deep as, probably, it felt." Tony told his patient after he got his laughter under control. "I gave you a couple stitches. Just take the pain medicine I am going to give you, NOT mixed with alcohol. Keep the area clean and go see your regular doctor in a couple days. You should be okay to sit. Just make sure you don't pull those stitches."

"Thanks, Doc." The man said as he carefully got off the table and exited the room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"A bowling ball? Really?" Tony asked the nurse and she updated him on his latest case. A teenage boy had been told by his friends it was a lot easier to make strikes with the smaller lighter 'kid-sized' bowling balls. The problem was the smaller lighter 'kid-sized' bowling balls also came with smaller finger holes for much smaller hands.

Tony heard part of the conversation as he got closer to the room. It was between the patient, Kenny and his friend Eddie.

"Dude, when I get this off my finger, I'm gonna kick you're a-…." Kenny stated.

"Hey, it was a dare. You didn't have to take it." Eddie replied, laughing at his friend's predicament.

"It's not funny." Kenny said, resting the bowling ball on the stretcher beside him. "Damned thing hurts."

"What if they can't get your finger out?" Eddie says. "What if they have to amputate?"

Kenny looked at Eddie in horror. "That is really, really not funny. Beside they wouldn't do that. They would cut the bowling ball."

"Maybe not…I mean what if you get one of those med students? They don't know how to handle this." Eddie knew he should stop. But he was having too much fun at his friend's expense. "It's not like they see fingers stuck in bowling balls every day. And besides, what do they have around here to cut bowling balls with?"

"They'd find something." Kenny nodded.

"I don't' know, man." Eddie came over and looked at his hand. "Dude, I think your hand is getting a little blue."

Tony lingered outside the room for just a moment. He knew the boys had not seen him. He listened to the last of their conversation before he walked in. He decided he was going to teach both boys a lesson.

"So, what do we have here?" Tony asked.

"Dude," Kenny held up his hand. He knew Tony had seen it as soon as he walked it. "I have a bowling ball on my hand."

Tony looked at Kenny's hand carefully. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to amputate." His tone deadly serious.

"What?" Both Kenny and Eddie said.

Tony started moving round the room, pretending to gather instruments. "Look…" He said staring at Eddie. "…what's your name?"

"E…Eddie." Eddie replied, his voice shaking.

Tony nodded. "Good. Look Eddie, you can hold the bowling ball while I use the saw."

Both boys looked at Tony in absolute horror.

"All you have to do is hold…" Tony paused for Kenny to give him his name.

"Kenny." Kenny whimpered.

"Kenny, all you have to do…" Tony continued. "…is hold your arm out straight. Eddie will keep it straight and I'll cut." Tony pretended to look for a saw. "You won't even need any pain medicine or anesthesia. It'll be over that quick."

Both boys just looked at Tony with abject horror on their faces. They felt like they had been dropped into a horror film and were completely unsure what to do next.

Nobody moved for a second. Then Tony smiled at them and, suddenly they both relaxed. "Eddie, don't torture your friends like that. And Kenny, don't believe Eddie. And don't take anymore…dares regarding bowling balls." Tony said as he examined Kenny's finger again. "We will have to take you to surgery to cut this off. We don't have those types of tools in the ER. But don't worry. There will be no amputation, no scars of any kind. And your finger will be fine."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

The entire squad room at NCIS was staring at the television with rapt attention. The scene playing out in front of their eyes was surreal. There were several news crews at the scene of a car accident. A blue sedan had found itself rammed into a utility pole. The woman inside was in labor and had tried to drive herself to the hospital, but the contractions had become too much to bear.

A news reporter had begun her report as several bystanders pulled out cellphones to report the accident.

A familiar voice soon rang out, at least one familiar to those in the squad room.

"Back Off! Give us some room!" Tony walked over to one camera man who didn't move fast enough for his liking. The man got Tony on camera. "Look, you're not filming this lady giving birth. I don't care WHAT it will do for your ratings. BACK UP!" Tony said loudly and with authority. He hadn't even gone over to the women, but he could tell from the sounds he was hearing she was very close to delivering.

NCIS

Team Gibbs looked surprised as Tony appeared on the scene.

"Is that Tony?" Kate asked.

"He's not an obstetrician." Tim stated.

Gibbs smiled. "I guess he is today."

NCIS

The reporter continued her report in a subdued tone as Tony made his way over to the injured woman. She was somewhat pinned in the car due to the impact. Tony then looked between her legs on the floor and noticed clear liquid, tingled pink. Luckily for Tony, the woman was still conscious, despite the injuries to her face and head. She was bleeding heavily from wounds in both areas.

"He's coming." She said.

"Your baby's a boy?" Tony asked, not really expecting her to answer. He examined her closely and quickly. "I need to take care of the baby first." Tony explained.

The lady nodded, as Tony moved himself into a better position to see what was happening. It was just what he had feared. She had started to deliver either as a result of the accident or just before. Now he saw a foot.

The EMTs began to move in. Tony shook his head. "It's a breach. It'll have to be delivered here."

By this time Ducky, Abby and Palmer had joined Team Gibbs in the squad room. A great silence had fallen over the room as they all watched the action.

NCIS

"A breach?" Kate said. She thought she knew what the term meant. But she looked to Ducky for confirmation.

"It can be a dire situation, Caitlyn. The baby is born feet first." Ducky explained.

"So the cord can…." Abby said, putting a hand to her throat.

Ducky nodded. "But this child is very lucky…"

They all turned and looked at Ducky.

"…he has Anthony taking care of him.

NCIS

The two emergency personnel nodded and began to assist Tony as needed. Meanwhile, the news crews had dared to move closer. They were not getting any good pictures, but were picking up the conversations clearly.

She shook her head. "No. No." She fully understood what the term meant. "Gotta save him."

Tony nodded. "He'll be fine." He said. "I'm Tony, by the way. And I am a doctor."

"Caroline." She said shifting slightly to ease the pain and pressure. "Cary Saunders and lucky me." She managed a smile.

"Cary, try not to move too much." Tony said. "Because the baby has already started to come out, we have to deliver him here, now." Tony knew the baby was being squeezed by the birth canal and then there is the danger with the cord. He could easily be suffocated or strangled.

"I need you to push." Tony said. He and the other emergency personnel had readied themselves. They had everything they needed from their truck within easy reach.

Cary shook her head. She suddenly seemed tired beyond words. She head fall back, as if she had passed out. She was then jerked back awake by a contraction.

"Cary! I need you here. We are going to deliver this baby. Do you understand?" Tony stated, bringing her back to the present.

Cary nodded and tried to push. The first push did little. But after the fifth push a much anticipated sound pierced the air. Cary Saunders' little boy cried for the first time.

"Cary, say hello to Baby Boy Saunders." Tony said, smiling as he held the baby up for her to see.

NCIS

The squad room exploded into applause.

"Aww, a little boy." Abby said, brushing away a tear. "That was awesome."

"Way to go, Tony." Tim said.

"See, I knew Tony could do it." Palmer said. He had been standing beside Abby, comforting her.

NCIS

Cary smiled and nodded. She then closed her eyes as her weariness began to overtake her.

Tony cut the cord and then did a preliminary exam. He cleared the baby's nose and throat. He then wrapped the baby up tightly in a blanket from the ambulance. Tony took it over to the back of the ambulance. The emergency personnel worked to remove Ms. Saunders from what was left of her vehicle. Tony gave the baby as thorough an examination as possible. He finished just as Cary was being brought to the ambulance. Tony handed the baby over to Cary as she was loaded in.

"Thank you, Doctor Tony." Cary said just as the doors closed.

NCIS

Team Gibbs stood and watched all the news footage as the rest of the squad room slowly went back to the desks. Most were still talking about what they had just seen.

The team watched as the first reporter on the scene tried to get Tony's attention. She had tried to chase him across the street, but was doing a poor job of it in her high heeled shoes. Tony easily escaped, jumping into his car and driving off.

"Typical Tony…" Abby said. "...driving off before he can be interviewed."

Gibbs nodded. He was so proud of Tony, he couldn't even express it. "Yep, Typical Tony."

Tim and Kate were still in shock. Here was another instance they could add to the "how badly I underestimated Tony DiNozzo' category. The list was growing. They were just getting used to the musically talented side of DiNozzo. This was just another example of how competent, talented and smart Tony was. They were, only now, truly beginning to understand that Tony was not as uncomplicated as he made himself out to be. They were beginning to really realize that they WERE doing him a disservice by not looking deeper.

TBC

**END NOTES: Okay, boys and girls, it's time to bring DiNozzo back home!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thank you all, so much, for your comments and reviews. This story has been a great deal of fun to write. I am not sure when or if it will end. I am really liking the idea of the never-ending story more and more. Again, thank you all for your continued support.**

**This chapter will probably take some of you by surprise. I am not going to bring everybody back together and things instantly be okay. I don't think it's realistic and it provides for no angst. I don't believe in putting band aids over huge, gaping wounds. I believe it's just much better to deal with things. I just hope you like the way I have chosen. Enjoy!**

In the year Tony had been just a doctor he had learned a lot about himself. He realized that he was not as 'out of practice' as he had thought. He had enjoyed the various cases he had dealt with in the ER. And he had handled each as efficiently as the doctors who worked there full time, all the time. He had had the small fear that working at NCIS had allowed him to forget things. But delivering that baby was all the proof he needed. Even in the ER he had not delivered a baby in a few years. They could always page the OB, as needed.

He had been very proud of himself in that moment. And it made him feel even better when he had gotten voicemails and text messages about it. Most were from Team Gibbs, even Kate, but there was a few from other NCIS co-workers.

Tony had woken up the next morning and had decided it was time. He needed to go back to NCIS. Tony went in and told the hospital administrator and the ER staff of his plans to resume his weekend work schedule.

Karen gave him a huge hug. "You can work weekends there."

"It's not a weekend job, Karen. Weekends are for on-call teams." Tony told her hugging her tight.

"There's got to be some way to work this out." Karen said, letting her co-workers step in and get their chance.

Tony shook his head as he hugged his other co-workers. "It won't work."

"Now we get to worry about you again." Rosa said, hugging Tony. "Please, promise me you'll be careful."

Tony smiled at her. "Am I still your boyfriend?"

Rosa looked him over and kidded him. "I don't know. I think you're getting a little too old for me. I like the young fellas."

Tony pouted.

Rosa was nearing retirement age. She was married and had been happily married for about 40 years. But she had a soft spot in her heart for Tony. She had fallen for him when she first met him. She had seen his gentle, caring nature shine through when he dealt with his patients and that just deepened her affection for him.

"You promise me you'll be careful." Rosa told him. "Tell Agent Gibbs if he doesn't look after you he's on my list."

Tony couldn't help but chuckle. "I will, on both counts."

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony walked into NCIS with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He was greeted by everyone he met. He got a lot of back-slaps, hugs and welcoming him back and congratulating on delivering the baby. He finally made it up to the bullpen, and was still early for work.

Tony had given it a lot of thought, how he was going to deal with Tim and Kate. He had played out various scenarios in him mind. But he was not sure which he would go with. He figured he would most likely make up his mind at the last minute. And he had, he had decided how he was going to handle the situation as he rode up in the elevator. No one was in the bullpen, just as he had planned.

Tony had not told anyone the exact day he was coming back, not even Gibbs. But he had talked to Gibbs about how to handle Kate and Tim. He had told Gibbs what he was thinking. The various scenarios, he had also told Gibbs he had not settled on method. Gibbs told him he would back him, whatever he chose.

Kate arrived first, and Tim followed seconds later. They each did a double take when they saw Tony.

"Glad you're back, Tony." Kate said smiling.

"Me too, Tony." Tim said. "Really glad."

The atmosphere seemed, different in the bullpen. Things were not as 'light' as they usually were when Tony was around.

"Agent McGee. Agent Todd." Tony said, greeting them both.

They both stared at him. "Tony…?" Kate said.

"You said I wasn't professional enough for you." Tony explained. "That's what you wanted, professionalism."

"Tony…we…we understand now. We get it." Tim said. "I took a stab at your job. It's…it's not easy. You made it seem easy…but it's not. I get that. I got that."

Kate nodded. "And that first guy…Anderson. He...he as like the anti-you, and he was horrible. He was so by-the-book it…." Kate shook her head. "And McGee is absolutely right about your job. You made it look way, way too easy." Kate paused. "That was a very rough six months for me."

"Good," Tony started. "…you respect that job. But that's not at all what this is about. It's not about what I do. It's about who I am. You need to respect me." Tony explained.

Both Tim and Kate opened their mouths to speak.

"Every time I gave you an order, it was a discussion. But, if Gibbs had given you that same order, you would have just done it. You wouldn't have questioned him. It wouldn't have be a debate." Tony stated. "That tells me that it's me. It's what I'm doing. So…if I had NOT been so…lax with the both of you, if I hadn't tried to be your friend, I wouldn't be in the situation I found myself in. So…Agent McGee, Agent Todd this is how things are. We're not friends, we're co-workers."

"Tony…!" Kate started to protest.

Tony shook his head. "We're not friends, Kate. How many times have you told me you never want to be invited to my apartment? How many times have you told me I'm not invited to yours?"

Kate wanted to open her mouth, to say something. But everything Tony had said was true. She just shook her head.

"And McGee," Tony said, turning his attention to Tim. "…you get antsy whenever I come over. You're so afraid I'm going to touch something, break something." Tony paused. "Friends don't act like that towards one another."

"You've never invited us over." Tim said.

"Would you have come?" Tony countered.

Neither could say anything. They both knew they would have declined the invitation.

"Besides, we don't hang out together. We don't go out to eat or to the movies after work. We don't do that stuff." Tony said. "Those are things friends do."

Kate started to speak, but Tony just shook his head.

"We owe each other a professional obligation. That's it." Tony said. "That's all I expect from you. That's all you'll get from me." Then Tony effectively ended the conversation. He got up and headed towards the restroom.

Nobody had seen Gibbs come into the bullpen. He had circled around and was standing by the back elevators, listening to the conversation. He had told Tony he would support whatever decision he made. But he was still a little surprised Tony had chosen this method to handle the situation. It was going to be strange, Tony not being Tony.

Kate and Tim then noticed Gibbs' presence.

"Did you hear…?" Tim asked.

Gibbs nodded.

"But he can't..." Kate replied.

"It's his choice." Gibbs replied.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked.

"That means you get the Tony you've always wanted." Gibbs said.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have gotten a lot of comments about changes to Gibbs', Abby's, Ducky's and Palmer's relationship with Tony. All their relationships will stay the same. They can accept Tony as a doctor. They can see him and do see him, and accept him, as more than an uncomplicated, immature, frat boy. Tim and Kate either cannot or will not see that. **

Tony came back to the bullpen just as the phone rang. Gibbs snatched it up and seconds later…. "Dead Marine, Norfolk. Grab your gear."

Tony quickly obliged. He fell in step beside Gibbs and Tim and Kate brought up the rear.

They all loaded in the van. Gibbs drove as he filled his team in on what few details he knew. Katrina Grissom had come home to find his husband, Gunny Sergeant Tommy Grissom, dead on the floor in their kitchen. Their daughter, 6 year old Holly, had been with her mother. Both were devastated.

The rest of the drive was strangely quiet. Tony was not humming. He was not messing with the radio stations, or purposefully singing along, off-key, just to annoy them. He hadn't even made any suggestive comments to Kate about how close she was sitting to him. He instead put his hands in his lap and looked out the window.

Team Gibbs had arrived on scene to see the house had been secured by the local LEOs. Katrina 'Kat' was outside, in her driveway, talking to an officer. The daughter was nowhere to be seen. Kat had taken her to a neighbor's house.

At the scene Tony got out quickly. He headed towards the first officer he saw and flashed his badge. The officer nodded as Tony ducked under the tape and entered the residence. And it was all done without a word. Tim and Kate followed closely behind, looked at each other and shaking their heads. Gibbs had given them their assignments before they had even gotten to the scene. He would be outside, interviewing the family.

The three of them worked in silence several minutes. It was an uneasy silence, well; at least it was for Tim and Kate. Tony didn't seem to be at all different in his demeanor. He just wasn't talking.

Tim had been given the task of taking pictures. The scene was small and relatively contained. The kitchen being small and 'u' shaped. It made for tight quarters, but easy collection.

"Finished, Tony." Tim said as he snapped his last picture.

Tony just looked up at him and then back down at his sketch.

"I am too." Kate replied. She was also awaiting further directions.

Tony looked up again, just as Ducky and Palmer entered.

"A left on Preston Drive, Mr. Palmer, I said make a left." Ducky said, shaking his head.

"But, Dr., the GPS said…." Palmer tried to explain.

"Mr. Palmer, I know this city. I lived here once, for more years than YOU have been alive. And certainly longer than you're your two toms have been in existence."

"Two Toms, Ducky?" Tony asked smiling.

"My tomtom." Palmer explained. "I was just trying it out."

"Mr. Palmer…" Ducky said, kneeling down to examine the body. "...had we followed those directions, we would have driven right into the Chesapeake Bay."

"It has some kinks in the programing." Palmer stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tony laughed.

Tim and Kate watched Tony's interaction with Ducky and Palmer. It was the same as always. But Tony had not responded to their statement earlier. And they could detect a definite…chill in the air.

"Tony…" Tim started again.

"Find. Gibbs." Tony said in a tone that left no room for discussion. Gibbs would tell them what to do next. He was not involved.

Kate and Tim went outside to find Gibbs.

Tony carried the bagged evidence out of the house behind Ducky and Palmer, as they maneuvered the stretcher which carried the body. Soon they were all back at NCIS. Abby was up to her neck in evidence. And Ducky and Palmer were busy at work in Autopsy.

Meanwhile Team Gibbs was at work upstairs and it was unusually quiet. Everyone knew Tony was back by now. But they all kept coming by and looking to make sure. They didn't hear him. Even the director had come out of his office and stared down at them. He was so unaccustomed to the quiet.

As the week went on Tim and Kate tried to make Tony talk to them about ANYTHING besides work. But nothing worked. Tony didn't fall for Kate's ringing phone on her desk. He didn't get up to see who was calling. Nothing she said to him or about him got a response. Tim also tried. He brought in his costume for one of the conventions. Tim put the open bag down beside his desk on the floor. It was in full view of Tony from his desk. But if Tony saw it, he gave no sign.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You're driving them crazy." Gibbs said as his visitor descended the stairs then took a seat in his accustomed space.

"They got what they asked for, Gibbs." Tony replied. "Not my fault they don't like it."

Gibbs smiled as he continued to sand. It he was wholly honest with himself. He was taking a little bit of pleasure out of the frustration.

"At least you're getting some chuckles out of the whole thing." Tony stated.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

"I've watched you, Boss. Don't deny it."

"Okay, there have been some…moments." Gibbs admitted.

"Can you believe, Kate bringing in her cell phone? Then her leaving it on the desk, and every time she leaves, it rings. Come on!" Tony replied. "Then Tim…with that blue cookie monster-looking-outfit thing he brought in. And not so subtly sat it down beside his desk, making sure I would see it."

"That's what's funny." Gibbs said.

"They're getting EXACTLY what they asked for, Gibbs." Tony replied. "I liked those two. I wanted to be their friends. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"They wonder what everybody else does….Why do you play down your intelligence?"

Tony shook his head. "Because people who look like me and play sports, can't be smart. I'm a jock. I was labeled that in college. I even carried it through med school, and I didn't even play sports then. And when I graduated, it was not Tony graduated med school. It was the jock graduated."

Gibbs laid his sand paper on the bench and joined Tony on the stairs.

"Then when I came to NCIS, I…I saw how to use it to my advantage. Disarm people with the dumb, goofy, frat boy, jock routine. But that's all it was, Gibbs. That's all it is. It's a routine."

Tony shifted his gaze from his hands, to Gibbs' face. "You see it. Abby sees it. Ducky…. Hell, even Palmer…." Why not…?' Tony shook his head again.

"You're asking the wrong person." Gibbs said, simply.

"I know. I guess I'm a little afraid of the right person's answer." Tony admitted.

Gibbs and Tony sat in silence for a few moments.

"What number rule do you have for that?" Tony asked.

"Don't need one." Gibbs replied. "Everybody knows I'm a bastard…nothing to hide."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Gibbs, I told you. You have got to give my babies to time to…" Abby said as she turned around. She then saw that it was not Gibbs, but Tim.

"Timmy, if Gibbs sent you…."

Tim shook his head. He was down here on his own. He needed to talk to somebody and she was the best person he could think of at the moment.

"I need to talk to you about…."

"…Tony." Abby said finishing his sentence for him.

Tim nodded.

"You wanted him to be professional, serious." Abby stated. "You got, exactly, what you wanted."

"I know, but…."

"But you had no idea how much you would miss the old Tony."

Tim nodded again.

"I just…why does he have to act like that?" Tim asked exasperated.

"Tony has not had things easy in his life, Tim."

Tim shook his head. "Please, a rich kid going to college on Dad's money while the rest of us have to scrimp and save. He doesn't even NEED this job…."

Abby stared Tim down. "I love you, Timmy. You know that. And I love Tony, too. I am going to tell you this ONLY because I don't like you talking about Tony that way. He would never tell you this himself, but you need to know, maybe you'll understand it better. But…" Abby wagged her finger in front of Tim's face. "…you repeat this to ANYBODY and I promise you, they will never find your body."

Tim gulped and nodded uncertainly.

Abby continued. "Tony's dad didn't fund his college. He found out Tony was going for a P.E. degree at Ohio State. He refused to pay for anything. Tony's college was funded through scholarships, athletic and academic. You scoffed at him for getting a Phys Ed. degree. But do you know what his grades were? Do you know what his ranking was in his graduating class?

Tim shook his head. He had no idea.

"It's not what it sounds like, Tim. He would not have just ended up as a high school gym teacher. He could have gone into sports medicine. The university level pays their physician assistants big money. He could have gone that route. Just think how much money college pump into their sports programs. And just so you know, he made 'A's and B's' and he graduated in the top 20% of his class."

Tim was stunned.

Abby continued. "He worked his way through med school. So your images of him driving around campus in a convertible, without a care in the world, are…."

"…grossly inaccurate." Tim said, shaking his head. He was having a hard time believing all this. But he knew Abby wouldn't lie to him.

"Correct, Agent McGee." Abby concluded.

"So…why not just tell people about his education?" Tim asked.

"You mean…brag. The way you do?" Abby said.

"Abby…I…" Tim started. Then he said. "What's wrong with being proud of what you've accomplished?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothing…nothing wrong with it at all, Tim." Abby paused. She chose her next words carefully. "But your pride shouldn't come at someone else's expense."

Tim just stared. He wasn't sure what Abby meant.

"Telling Tony he's not smart enough to figure out something you're showing to Kate." Abby explained. "Come on! Kate's no computer whiz."

Now Tim remembered the incident. "I was in the middle of showing it to Kate when Tony showed up. I didn't have time to start all over again. And it had even taken me a long time to learn it."

"Why didn't you just tell him that?" Abby asked. "And it's not an isolated incident." Abby paused. "Tim, there are few people in this building that know as much about computers as you do. But every time something computer related comes up…."

"He really talked to you about that?" Tim asked. "It bothered him that much?"

"That time…and all the others." Abby stated. "Nobody wants to be made to feel stupid."

"What about all the times he's said things to me, the nicknames, the little jabs.?" Tim said, getting defensive.

Abby nodded. "Yes, Tony teases you. Sometimes it's merciless. But, it's never malicious. It's never hurtful, Tim. He teases. That's all he does, teases."

Tim sighed. "Do you think he'll forgive me for being such an ass?"

Abby sighed. "I don't know. He's a pretty forgiving guy. But still." Abby gave Tim a huge hug. "He thinks of you as a little brother. He knew he would have to take things slow and easy with you in the beginning. That's where the teasing came in, Tim, to get you to lighten up and to be more comfortable. He was tired of seeing you jump out of your skin and hit the ceiling every time Gibbs said, 'Boo.'"

"I wasn't that bad."

"Timmy." Abby said, drawing out his name.

"Okay, I was."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kate found herself at the doors of Autopsy. She had not even remembered coming here, on purpose. But she was here, so she went in.

"Ah, Katelyn…" Ducky said, looking up from his work. "…to what do I owe this pleasure?"

When Kate didn't answer immediately, Ducky answered the question. "You wish to discuss Anthony."

Kate nodded. She knew Ducky knew Tony well. She had considered going to talk to Abby. But she knew Abby would get emotional. She needed another 'profiler's' point of view.

"The whole thing reminds me of the old adage. 'Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."

Kate nodded. "In spades…. He's just so, un-Tony, it's unreal."

"As I said, Katelyn, you got what you wanted." Ducky reminded her.

"I know, but…."

"But it turned out not being, at all, what you expected?"

Kate nodded.

"The things we want almost never seem to turn out the way we imagine them." Ducky told her.

"I never expected him to be able to do it, I guess. I never expected him to be able to not talk for so long. He really surprised me there. I never expected him to be able to just be professional. It's been a week, and I think, if I had met this Tony. The one I have been dealing with for the past week. I don't think I could have stayed and worked for Gibbs." Kate paused. "Gibbs…"

"He's much easier to take with Tony around."

"Exactly." Kate said. "How much long is this going to last?" She groaned.

"As soon as it takes for you give Tony what he needs." Ducky stated.

"What he needs…?"

"Your respect." Ducky explained.

Kate shook her head. "He's an immature frat boy."

"Who happens to be your Senior Agent, and if anything were to happen to Gibbs…."

Kate chuckled. "Let's hope nothing happens to Gibbs." She stated, her chuckle turning nasty.

"Katelyn…" Ducky paused. "…I can appreciate your not sharing my opinion of Anthony. I cannot, however, allow that statement to stand."

Ducky's swift and decisive defense of Tony surprised Kate. She stood speechless.

"Anthony got the position of Senior Field Agent because he earned it. And I dare say even if you and Timothy had been hired before Anthony, Anthony would have still been named Senior Agent."

Kate opened her mouth, but Ducky continued.

"Anthony had more field experience than both you and Timothy, put together, when you were hired." Ducky paused. "I know what goes on." Ducky said, seeing her look of surprise. "I am aware you feel being in the Secret Service should surpass Tony's beat cop experience. You scoff at his Physical Education degree. But are you aware, Katelyn, he graduated in the top 12% of his class? Did you also know that people, with those degrees, can go into sports medicine? They work for college and pro teams making a great deal of money caring for athletes with injuries? Were you aware of that? They do not have to end up being a physical education teacher in some high school somewhere."

Kate felt as if she had been corrected. She shook her head.

"You are a profiler, my dear Katelyn. Why did you not use that skill to find out about your partner?" Ducky pleaded. "Did he not deserve, at least, that much from you?"

Ducky continued when he got no response.

"What is it about Anthony that you cannot accept, Katelyn?" Ducky asked. "What is it?"

Kate shook her head. She thought, when she first met Tony, she had had him pegged. She had just made every piece of information she gathered after that fit into the picture she had developed. And everything she had learned, for the most part, had fit into that picture. The one of an immature, womanizing, frat boy, and the parts that didn't fit, well…she just threw those out. She chalked them up to Tony pretending to be sincere.

She had not been able to throw out the doctor part. Plus, she had seen him in action. And he was good at his job. That definitely, didn't fit into her picture. Her picture was now shattered and she did not want to admit to herself she had failed. She had not looked deep enough. But was it because she didn't care? Or did she simply not want to know? Regardless of her reasons, Ducky was right. Tony did deserve that much from her.

"He…" Kate started. "…I had this…picture. I knew what he was. What he was all about in the first few weeks after I met him. I had that…picture set, and nothing was going to change it."

Ducky started. "Katelyn, as a student of human nature…."

Kate nodded. She knew what he was going to say next. She should know that people are not always as they first appear. People change. They grow. They evolve. They let you in to learn more about them. But….

There was no 'but.' She had been completely wrong. She had not, of her own choosing, taken the time to get to know who her partner truly was. And as she had learned new things, she had rejected them. Kate was beginning to realize her mistake. Learning that her partner was more than she had thought he was shouldn't be causing her problems. It should be drawing them closer as friends. She should be happy these things were broadening her view of him. Not upset the façade she had created 'for and of him' was crumbling.

"I have missed up, Ducky." Kate admitted.

"Yes, my dear, I am afraid that you have." Ducky agreed.

"How can I fix this? Can it be fixed?" Kate asked, looking to Ducky for answers.

"It think that it can, my dear." Ducky replied. "I think that it can."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much for your reviews and your 'strong' opinions. I love it. It is so much fun provoking such emotion. Enjoy!**

Tony and Kate were sitting in the car watching their suspect. Surveillance was always boring, not matter who you watched or how long you watched. But with Tony not talking, the waiting was endless.

Kate kept glancing over at Tony. But he had the binoculars up to his eyes and didn't seem to notice. Finally Kate couldn't stand it any longer…."Talk to me, Tony."

Tony took the glasses down and looked at her. "About what Agent Todd? You read the file, you know as much as I do." Tony paused. "You gonna quiz me or something?"

Kate shook her head in frustration. "Does everything always have to be about work?"

"Yep." Tony replied, staring out the window.

"It didn't used to be." Kate replied.

"Things change." Tony stared at a person walking across the street. She looked similar in height and hair color, but she was not the person they were looking for. "You wanted professionalism…."

"Yeah, Tony…a little more professional…a little more..." Kate replied. "…not this."

"You got what you asked for."

Kate let her irritation show. "No…I didn't. I didn't ask for this. I wanted a little change, just a little. You…you went off the deep end."

Tony, who had been staring out the window, now turned his full attention on her. "No, Agent Todd…what I did was leave NCIS for a year, a whole year, to…to figure things out, because, in all honesty, I was this close to quitting." Tony put his thumb and index finger so close together you could barely see any light between them.

Kate didn't know what to say. She had no idea.

"I was going to give it all up. The disrespect…." Tony shook his head.

"The disrespect?" Kate asked, astonished. "I'm supposed to respect you…when you act the way you do?" Kate crossed her arms over her chest and huffed out a breath.

Tony raised his voice and Kate could read the challenge in his voice. "Have I ever been disrespectful to you? Can you name one time, just one?"

Kate sat quietly thinking.

Tony nodded. "That's right, you can't. It never happened. I've snooped in your purse. I've answered your phone. I admit that. But did you ever hear me say anything? Did I ever use anything I found against you?"

Kate sheepishly shook her head.

Tony was clearly very angry now. He crossed his arms over his chest and went back to his surveillance. The air was tense and stayed that way for several minutes until Kate spoke again.

"Tony," Kate sighed. "…I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I, I just don't understand how someone who is obviously as intelligent and as talented as you are plays down those qualities. I mean you are great with your patients. And I had no idea you could sing. You have an amazing voice. I…I just…."

Tony didn't speak so Kate continued.

"I spent the time you were gone missing you, believe it or not. I had a hard time doing your job. And at least part of Gibbs' work, I suspect. I had no idea about our job. And I really had no idea Gibbs had you doing so much for him too. I did profile you, Tony, up to a point. You probably thought I didn't bother, but I really did. I tried. I…I kept hitting a wall after a certain point. And I asked Abby about you. I asked Ducky. I even tried talking to Gibbs. But…but they were… not comfortable telling me things. They told me I should try to ask you. But every time I tried, you turned it into a joke. Or you changed the subject…. And…" Kate sighed. "…I got frustrated and I quit."

"You didn't need to know my life history to respect me." Tony said. "You don't need to know a damned thing about me to do that."

"Tony…I…."

"How I act when I'm in the office is not the same way I act out in the field. I am a pro out there, under fire. You know that. Gibbs would not have kept me around if I was not. I step up when it matters. THAT's what you need to respect." Tony replied.

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Tony continued.

"And when you came on board, I got the job of training you, Kate. Would you have rather Gibbs done that? Would you still be here? Working at NCIS? I doubt it." Tony explained. "I trained you because Gibbs doesn't have the time or the patience for that stuff." Tony paused. "You didn't know how to work a crime scene, collect evidence, interview witnesses. Just imagine how it would have been if Gibbs had trained you to do that, him, with his pleasant, friendly, affable ways."

Kate shuttered at the thought.

"You were too…serious, too uptight to do this job." Tony paused. "A Secret Service thing, I guess. You can't work with dead bodies all day and be like that. You need an…outlet. Our banter was that outlet. I would do things to irritate you and…."

It suddenly dawned on Kate, and she nodded. "I took it too far. I don't know what to say. And you're right. I was way, way too serious for this job. Being in Secret Service, everything is serious. I mean…that's the nature of the job. And then I met you…. And I didn't know what to think. I mean, there's Gibbs, Ducky…and you. All so different, it's so strange, and yet, it works so well."

Kate fell silent for a moment.

"And I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't see what you were doing. I am glad I had you teach me the ropes and NOT Gibbs. That would have been a disaster. And you're right, I would have just quit after a day or two." Kate looked at her partner, as if she was really seeing him for the first time. "I get it now. I need to respect Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but I need to 'appreciate' Tony DiNozzo."

And there it was...that smile. And those eyes, just sparkling. She had had no idea how much she had missed it.

TBC

**END NOTES: I hope this chapter didn't end too…cutsie for you. I wanted to kind of wrap things up with Kate so I could move on to Tim.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Tim had been waiting all morning for a few moments alone with Tony. And now with Kate in the lab with Abby and Gibbs in MTAC, Tim had his chance.

"Tony." Tim called to Tony who was working on writing a report.

Tony looked up, and then went back to his work.

"Tony!" Tim called again.

"What is it, McGee?"

"We need to talk."

"The case is over. Gibbs is wrapping things up right now."

"This isn't about the case." Tim replied.

"Than what case is it about?"

"No case, Tony. This is not about a case."

Tim waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"This 'not talking' thing is…."

"…exactly what you wanted, McGee. It is EXACTLY what you wanted."

"I didn't ask you to be childish." Tim replied. "Not talking, why the hell don't you hold your breath and pout while you're at it."

The comment made Tony very angry and he was out of his chair and bending over Tim's desk, in his face in a flash. "What is your problem, McGee? Is it that…inconceivable that I am as smart as you are?" Tony paused, trying to calm himself. "Is there no place in your world for a smart DiNozzo? Or are you just that threatened?'

Tim scoffed, huffing out a breath.

"You asked me to be professional, Agent McGee. You wanted me to stop teasing you. I did. You wanted me to stop with the nicknames. I did that, too." Tony replied. "I don't see where or how it's childish. It's how you interact with co-workers." Tony straightened back up and returned to his desk and took a seat.

It dawned on him then. Tony was not being childish to get back at them. He was treating him as he would someone he just considered a co-worker. The rationalization wounded him.

"Co-worker, that's all I am to you, a co-worker?"

"We're not friends, Agent McGee, what else would I call you?"

Tim shook his head. This conversation was not, at all, going like he had planned. He had not wanted to fight with Tony. But, he had, in all honesty, thrown the first punch.

"I'm sorry. The childish thing was way out of line. You're right. I'm just having a little trouble wrapping my mind around it all. It's like you're two different people sharing the same body." Tim explained.

"You know, for a smart guy, you're pretty damned stupid." Tony stated.

Tim just stared at him.

"Do you spout 'computer geek' to everybody you meet? Is that all your life is?"

"It's not the same thing, Tony. You act like that all the time."

"Ahh." Tony got up and walked over to Tim's desk. "Key word: Act. I act. Don't you get it?"

When Tim didn't speak, Tony continued.

"If that's all it was would I still be working for Gibbs?"

Tim shook his head.

"If that's all it was, would the director have trusted me to go undercover AND run the team?

Tim shook his head, again.

"I trained you for this job, Tim. How would you have fared in Gibbs' Forensic Boot Camp?"

Tim had visions of shaved heads and of bench-pressing cadavers. He shuddered and shook his head. "Not well."

"Would I have been able to train you and Kate to be agents? Let's face it. Gibbs could not and would not train you. He doesn't have the time or the patience. That was my job. That act, as you call, it is what the both of you needed to loosen and lighten up. Kate was too tense and you were too timid. All Gibbs had to do was speak to you, and you nearly jumped out of your skin."

Tim opened his mouth to protest. But it was true, Abby had told him. Tony had just confirmed it.

"So why do you still….?" Tim asked.

"Because it's fun..." Tony paused. "…and because nobody has stood up to me and told me to stop."

"That's it?" Tim asked. He had never thought just asking him like that would work. "That's all I need to do?"

Tony nodded.

Tim got up and walked over to Tony's desk. He cleared his throat. "I really dislike the nicknames, Tony. I do appreciate you trying to get me to lighten up. And I really appreciate your taking the time to train me that way you did. You're right. Gibbs' method would have been a disaster. I'm sorry for underestimating you. I'm sorry I got stuck on an image, a stereotype of a person, and that is all I saw. All I tried to see. But Tony, with all that said, I really, really hate the nicknames."

Tony nodded and smiled. "Understood…Tim."

"That's it?" Tim asked.

"Well…." Tony said drawing it out. "…I…the super glue? The paper wads?"

"No more super glue."

Tony bowed his head, disappointed.

"But, the paper's okay…occasionally."

Tony looked up and smiled.

A short time later Tim could not help but smile as he was bombarded by a barrage of waded up pieces of paper. He didn't look up, but deposited them all in the waste basket beside his desk. He then returned to his work

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody. Thanks for your continuing support. You comments and reviews are like gold to me. I have to, now, though, write some Hurt!Tony. I love SmartTony, but it's a second favorite. I just love a good whump story.**

Kate looked as if she was patting herself down as she searched for her phone. She didn't find it. She looked on the ground around her and didn't see it either.

"Damnit, Tony. I don't have my phone. I must…." Kate looked up at her partner, noticing for the first time he was way too quiet.

Kate knelt down beside Tony's still form. She stuck her hands into his jacket pockets. She then patted both legs, trying to figure out what, if anything, Tony had in his jean pockets. All she found was a wallet and his car keys.

Tony opened his eyes. "Not tonight, Honey. I have a headache." He leaned his head back against the wall he was leaning against and close his eyes again.

Kate looked at him. She was worried. She and Tony had managed to run for a short distance after Tony had gotten shot. But now they were trapped in an alley. She didn't have her phone. Tony's was also missing. And it looked like there was a lot more blood coming out of his leg wound. The spot on his jeans looked a lot bigger now that it had even 2 minutes ago.

"Tony." Kate said. "…I think you're bleeding a lot more than before. I need to find something to stop the bleeding."

Tony nodded. "Pressure,…need pressure."

"…need something to apply pressure with." Kate opened the dumpster. She looked in hoping to find something she could use. She wanted something clean, but at this point, anything would do.

Kate then realized they were at the back door of a hotel. Well, it was an old abandoned hotel. She tried to door. It was open. She was so surprised she stood there for just a second before going in. She proceeded slowly and carefully. There was no electricity and she was not sure the building was not otherwise occupied by vagrants or drug-dealers. She was lucky though. Evidently the place had not been cleared out completely. There was still various restaurant and hotel paraphernalia still littered around the place. She explored the area just inside the back door. She had not wanted to leave Tony for too long. And the thought of not being in there alone scared her. She quickly found what she was looking for, a couple of table clothes. She went back outside; she pushed the door up, but didn't close it, afraid of locking herself and Tony out of the building. Kate, again, knelt down by her partner. She folded one cloth up and pressed it to his wound. She sat the other aside. She may need it later if this one got too saturated.

"Tony." Kate laid the cloth over his wound and pressed down.

Tony moaned. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"We don't have our phones. Any ideas?"

Tony looked at her then he began to check for himself.

"I checked." Kate said, continuing the pressure.

Tony looked up at the sky. He then looked at her. "Need to get inside, looks like rain."

"We're safer out here, Tony." Kate said. "There's no electricity. I can't see if the floors are good. I don't know that we won't have company in there, Tony."

"Gonna be cold tonight." Tony commented. "Got my gun."

Kate patted her side. "I do, too. I don't have a second clip." She had only about 5 bullets left. "Five bullets." She sighed as she put the clip back in.

"I have mine."

Kate had felt the gun in his holster earlier when she was looking for his phone. She took it out and checked the clip. He had 10 bullets left.

"Ten bullets, Tony."

"Fifteen bullets, fifteen people." Tony said.

"Tony, it's dark. We aren't in the best neighborhood. The buildings all around us are abandoned. There are no street lights. There is no electricity."

"Better have some good aim there, Kate." Tony replied.

"Tony, this is not the best time to be joking around."

"When will there be a good time, Kate? When the drug dealers find us, find out we're feds and use us for target practice? When the gangs find us? I can only imagine how they will treat a _female_ agent." Tony paused. "At least, in there, we'll have some cover."

Kate got his point. Tony used the wall behind him to slowly stand. But it was incredibly painful and he almost cried out in pain a couple of times. Kate opened the door and helped Tony up the two steps into the back room that had served as a sort of break room for the employees. There was still a table and a couple of chairs, both covered in a thick layer of dust. There was even an old drink machine there. But, it had been broken into long ago, and all the soft drinks and change had been removed.

Tony settled down on the floor just inside the door. The floor in that part of the building seemed okay. The rest of the building, they could only guess.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Um, Gibbs…." Tim started as soon as he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs from MTAC. It was now 3:15 a.m. And Tony and Kate were not there. They had been gone for 2 hours, much longer than Gibbs had expected.

"Where are Kate and DiNozzo?"

Tim shook his head. "Their cars are still here. I checked with security. The company car they check out is not. I did locate it though…."

"And…." Gibbs asked, trying to get him to come out with it. "…well, where is it?"

"It's in BoomTown." Tim stated.

Gibbs shook his head. BoomTown was actually a misnomer. It was an area in Baltimore that had suffered a severe economic downturn. And as a result, there were several city blocks that had been abandoned. Thus, it had become a haven for the gangs and drug dealers. Crime, violent crime, was rampant and police didn't visit the area.

"Why did…?" What were they doing there?" Gibbs asked the questions out loud. He was not expecting answers. He was just voicing his thoughts.

"Gear up, McGee." Gibbs said, heading towards the elevators. "Call the local LEOs and have them meet us."

Tim nodded. His face full of concern as he obeyed Gibbs orders.

Gibbs clutched the cup of coffee he was holding, tightly. He almost crushed the cup and burned his hand. His gut was churning. There could only be two reasons his agents would not check in. They were in severe trouble, or they were dead. Add their current, presumed, location…it nearly pushed him over the edge.

TBC

**END NOTES: BoomTown and its Baltimore association are mine. I normally don't write chapters this short. It's setting up what will happen next. Jackie. (a special thanks to Paw Print Pajamas, you know what you did. (wink, wink)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**AN: I don't know the distance between Balitmore and NCIS. I just said it was an hour to add to the angst and suspense. Enjoy!**

Tony opened his eyes. He had no idea how much time had passed. He sensed movement in the shadows around him. He had a flashlight, but he didn't dare shine it. He moved his hand to his holster and unstrapped the gun. He was ready.

"Tony." Kate called in a whisper. She could tell by the faint sounds she heard he was awake and moving.

Tony heard her and moved his hand. "Damnit, Kate." He whispered back. "You nearly got yourself killed."

Kate ignored his comment and continued. "The floor is pretty solid, down here, surprisingly. I didn't go upstairs though. We do have some company. I found some blankets and some whiskey." She held up a bottle. "I took this one, doesn't look like it's even been opened. I thought it would help with the pain." She opened the bottle and handed it to him.

Tony nodded, his leg hurt like hell and it was beginning to burn. He knew infection was starting to set in. Tony took the bottle and took a swig. He grimaced as it burned going down.

"Need you to do something, Kate." Tony undid his belt and produced his hidden knife. He handed it to Kate. "I need you to cut my pants leg. Just cut up to front of the leg. Cut as straight a line as possible."

Kate looked at him in terror. She could ready, easily between the lines. She stared at him a moment before she took the knife. "Tony….I can't…."

"You have to, Kate." Tony replied. He could feel himself getting weaker. He had lost a lot of blood. And he knew if he didn't act fast he would pass out. And the massive infection that was already occurring would cause him even more problems. "You have to take out the bullet."

"Tony…I…."

"I'll walk you through it, Kate." Tony said. He closed his eyes for just a second as the weakness suddenly stuck him.

"Tony!" Kate called to him. His head had fallen back and she thought he had passed out.

"Yeah, Kate…." Tony said, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"You're in no shape to walk anybody through anything."

Tony nodded. "Just…let's get started. Cut the pants leg." He instructed Kate.

Kate knelt down beside him and began to cut. The knife was sharp, so it was done in no time.

"Now, just move the jean material out of the way." Tony instructed.

Kate did what she was told.

"Hold out both hands and the knife."

Kate did it.

Tony poured whiskey her hands and made sure he got the knife. He then helped himself, again to a little.

"Now…." Tony took a deep breath. "I need you to make the wound larger." He took out his flash light and held it up. "I'll hold the light for you."

Kate just stared at him.

"I can't see where the bullet is, Kate." Tony explained. "And I don't want you to have to dig around in there."

Kate thought she must have turned a lovely shade of green when Tony said that. She was sure she was about to lose her lunch. She didn't want to have to dig around in there either.

"Can't we wait…?" Kate said.

"It's an hour's drive from NCIS, though Gibbs could get here in 30 minutes. He still has to find us. Tim's already traced the car GPS, Kate. But we are nowhere near the car, and we've lost our cellphones who knows where…."

Kate nodded looking around here. "And there's a lot of buildings to search, could take hours."

"Exactly." Tony replied. He smiled at Kate. "You can do this."

Kate sighed. "Okay, what do I do? What's next?"

Ten minutes later Kate was tearing the linen tablecloth into strips, per Tony's instructions. She had made the wound bigger by about an inch. Tony had taken a little more of the whiskey internally. But he had instructed her to pour the majority of it over the wound after she had gotten the bullet out. She used part of the remaining whiskey to wash her hands, wiping them on one of the table clothes. She then wrapped the tablecloth around Tony's leg to hold the wound closed, and to help stop the bleeding, per his instructions. She felt like she had earned it, and took a swallow from the bottle. She made an awful face as it burned going down.

Kate took the remaining tablecloth and used it to cover her partner. It was, indeed, getting colder outside. Tony appeared to be shivering. Kate was not sure if it was due to shock, or if he was actually just cold. She got as close to him as she could. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder, hoping to provide him with some extra added warmth.

Tony opened his eyes. "I told you, Kate, not tonight."

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

There was silence for a few moments, then…. "Kate…."

"What is it, Tony?"

"Thank you."

Kate smiled but didn't respond.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"How far out, Tim?" Gibbs asked, white-knuckling the steering wheel. He was staring at the road and listening for his phone. His guts was in knots that his phone had not rung.

"Twenty more miles." Tim said.

Gibbs said nothing. He just glared out the windshield and floored it.

Tim barely managed to hold onto his laptop and his lunch as Gibbs maneuvered through the city streets.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was concerned about Tony. He was sweating, and he was mumbling. That was, when he wasn't moaning. He seemed restless, too. She needed something to cool him down. She was grateful for the rain. There was a water barrel right outside the back door. She had gotten the whiskey bottle full a few times to give them both something to drink. She took a swallow of the rain water, and then gave some to Tony, making sure he got a couple big swallows.

Kate put her hand to Tony's forehead. It was hot. She then moved her hands to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. She needed to cool him down, find a way to lower his temperature.

"Hey," Tony said, opening eyes. "…at least…buy me dinner." Then he closed his eyes again.

Kate smiled and shook her head, but didn't say anything. She finished unbuttoning and laid the shirt open. Kate ripped up the tablecloth she had used to cover him up. She doused a piece in water and began to wipe his chest down.

It seemed to help. Tony's breathing evened out a little and he didn't seem to be moaning as much. She made sure she kept the rag cold by continually pouring water on it. She watched his reaction. He seemed to be resting, and she let herself relax a little. She checked the wound, well the bandage anyway, and it didn't appear to have any more blood on it.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs and Tim met up with the local LEOs just outside BoomTown. Gibbs showed pictures of Tony and Kate around. They then divided the area into searchable portions. They decided they would check in every 15 minutes by walkie-talkie. Each team headed off.

An hour and a half went by with just regular check-ins, then came the news Gibbs had been waiting to hear. He and Tim raced to the location. One of the other teams had located his agents.

Gibbs leaned down beside Tony, taking in the bandage on his leg.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony opened his eyes. "Boss."

Gibbs waited trying to get a feel for what was going on. He gently patted Tony's injured leg.

"Hurts." Tony said weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Gibbs watched Tony for a few moments, after he closed his eyes again. Tim, meanwhile, had called 9-1-1. He then called Abby and Ducky and the director to tell them Tony and Kate's had been found. He didn't know about Tony's injury yet.

When Gibbs was satisfied Tony was okay, he turned his attention to Kate.

"He got shot in the leg." Kate said. "We were leaving this house. We were just asking questions. We weren't getting any answers. And the next thing we know, a shot rings out. We hurried to the car. Tony floored it and we got out of there. They shot the car as, I'm sure, you know."

Gibbs nodded. They had found the car and it had a couple flat tires and no back glass. The body had several bullet holes in it, also.

"They shot out the tires and Tony lost control. We skidded off the road." Kate continued. "We didn't want to be sitting ducks, so we had to abandon the car. We kept moving until we were sure we weren't being followed, and until Tony couldn't go any further. I'm not sure when Tony got shot. Tony never told me he had been hit." Kate explained. "I just looked at him, saw that he was limping, and then I noticed he was bleeding."

They both looked down the alley as they heard the ambulance enter. They moved out of the doorway to give the workers access. Gibbs quickly thanked the locals for their help before getting into the ambulance to ride with Tony. Kate and Tim rode in the car.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony looked up at Gibbs as Gibbs sat down at the head of his stretcher. "…did good, Gibbs."

Gibbs just looked at Tony, confused. "Kate? What'd she do, Tony?"

"…bullet…." Tony said.

"What about it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. He was not sure how long Tony would be able to talk to him. He was so weak.

" operated…" Tony said, he was, again, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"She took the bullet out?" Gibbs asked, amazed.

Tony nodded just as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Take it easy, Tony. We'll be there soon."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Oh, I forgot…" Kate patted her jacket pocket. She had wrapped the bullet in a piece of tablecloth and had stashed it there.

"What?" Tim asked as he did his best to keep up with the ambulance.

"The bullet."

"What about it?" Tim asked thoroughly confused.

"I meant to give it to Gibbs." Kate replied.

"You have the bullet? How can you have the bullet?" Tim asked.

Kate sighed. "Tony …I took it out. He…we didn't know how long it would be until the help came. He talked me through it."

Tim shook his head. It was hard to believe. But it had to be true. Kate had the bullet in her pocket. "You preformed…surgery?"

Kate nodded.

"How was it?"

Kate shook her head. "Pretty horrible, bloody, I had to cut the wound open." Kate shivered involuntarily. "I used Tony's knife. He…he needed to be able to…see the bullet."

Tim grimaced. "But you did it?"

Kate nodded. "Evidently pretty well, Tony seemed to be happy."

"I…you used something…infection?"

"I found a bottle of whiskey."

"Found?" Tim asked.

"We were sharing the building with…who knows. But I managed to find a bottle of whiskey that hadn't been opened."

"You didn't have any…visitors?" Tim questioned as he parked the car.

Kate shook her head. "If there was anyone in there, they stayed away. I guess they didn't want any trouble."

Tim nodded as they both get out and headed to the ER.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When the ambulance crew found out the Tony was a doctor at Bethesda, they changed their route and took him there. It was only a minute or two longer to ride. Plus, the fact that the bullet was no longer in Tony's leg bought them time.

Moments later Tony's coworkers were taking care of him. They took him in immediately and began working on his wound. Tim and Kate arrived just in time to see Tony wheeled into one of the trauma rooms.

Rosa, one of the nurse and Tony's friends came out to greet them. "Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Agent Todd, he's going to be fine. We'll check him out. Somebody will be out to talk to you all as soon as possible." She then returned to the room Tony was in.

The nurses took off Kate's makeshift bandage and assessed the wound. They cleaned it, gave him some antibiotics then prepped him for surgery.

Tony's doctor, Alan Christian, can out and talked to the rest of Team Gibbs. "Tony will be in surgery about an hour. We just want to make sure that the bleeding has stopped. We're going to clean the wound out completely." The doctor explained. "I will have a nurse take you to the surgical waiting room to wait for him."

The doctor left and a nurse appeared moments later. Meanwhile, it gave Gibbs enough time to call Ducky, Abby and the director and update them further.

Kate sat down beside Gibbs. She took the bullet out of her pocket and handed it to Gibbs. He took the wrapped piece of cloth, not sure what it contained. Then it dawned on him.

Gibbs smiled. "So, Tony was right. It was you." In the ambulance, Gibbs was scared Tony was talking out of his head.

Kate nodded.

Gibbs opened the cloth and looked at the bullet.

"He talked me through it. I don't know how he stayed conscious though. He had to be in tremendous pain." Kate replied.

Gibbs nodded. "He didn't want to let you down."

"What?" Kate asked.

"If he would have passed out, you wouldn't have known what to do." Gibbs explained. "He wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am a federal agent, Gibbs. I can take care of myself."

Gibbs nodded again. "I know that, and Tony knows it too. But he's still your senior field agent. He takes his responsibilities seriously when it comes to the two of you." Gibbs said, looking at Tim also. "It would do the both of you good to remember that." Gibbs then went off in search of some decent coffee.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony felt someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes.

"You were expecting someone else?" Kate asked, gently squeezing his hand. She could tell it was true by the look of disappointment on his face.

"There was a blond in here before, with some rather large…assets."

Kate shook her head. "Is that all you think about…breasts?"

"No, I like butts and legs too." Tony said grinning.

"You are such a pig." Kate replied with no malice in her voice.

Tony squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Tony, you were the one who got shot." Kate said, shaking her head.

"I know. But I asked you to do something you couldn't have been comfortable with." Tony paused. "And you did it like a pro, but the way.

Kate blushed slightly and bowed her head so Tony couldn't see.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between them before Kate spoke.

"I…I'm sorry. I have underestimated you, Tony. You deserved better from me. You deserve better from me. I thought I had you all figured out and I didn't. You had me doubting myself. The more I learned that didn't…fit. The more I refused to accept. I was stubborn, mean, nasty, hurtful,…a little bitchy…."

Kate stopped and looked at Tony. "You can stop me anytime you want."

"When you get to something I disagree with, I will." Tony replied. "And you were A LOT bitchy." Tony corrected her.

Kate nodded. "Okay, you get that one." Tony's words to her were not harsh. But she knew he meant them.

"Are we okay?" Kate asked, squeezing his hand.

"We will be." Tony replied.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Tim, I can't stand you going…Dr. Phil on me." Tony replied.

Tony and Tim were sitting, eating, at one of the street café near NCIS. They had had no active cases this week. They were glad to get out of the office and away from all those cold case files.

Tim nodded. "Okay, then I'll talk and you listen."

Tony nodded and, with that, Tim began.

"Dad always put on…airs, with me and with everybody else. Everybody thought he made a lot of money. And he always acted like he did. He never made the money he thought he should." Tim sighed. "But he moved us into a house he could barely afford, and to pay for it, he was gone all the time. So, Tony, I grew up with this…warped idea that money would solve all our problems. I thought, as a kid, if he just had a little more… Dad wouldn't have to work all the time. He wouldn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't. He could be home and actually, be a dad." Tim sighed again.

Tony nodded, but didn't speak. It explained a lot. He had had no idea, until recently, that Tim's childhood, his family, was anything but ideal.

"It never happened though." Tim continued. "He was never able to gain a promotion. He wasn't able to do anything but…pretend he was something he wasn't." Tim paused and took a sip of his soda. "I just grew up thinking, if we had more money, if only we had more money." He then looked at Tony. "Then I met you, someone who, seemed to be rich. You had all the money in the world, and you still weren't happy. You still had problems." Tim paused. "I've got admit, it threw me. I…I didn't know what to think. I thought I had found THE solution…and that just wasn't the case. Money was supposed to solve all our problems."

"Money causes it's very own problems." Tony interjected.

"I see that, now…then." Tim conceded, shaking his head. "I just…I saw the same type arrogance, you and my dad. I realize now, yours was confidence. His was fear. You're good at your job. Dad was just afraid someone would find out his secret." Tim paused, for just a moment, to look at the traffic passing by. "And there…" Tim sighed. "…this is going to sound so vain."

"What is it, Tim?"

"I know...it…. I see how…people, women look at you." Tim stated. "You get, 'the cute one.'" Tim said with air quotes. "I get 'oh, it's you.'"

Tony remembered the case Tim was referencing very well. He shook his head. "That girl was…crazy, stone-cold psycho. There are just some kinds of attention you…don't want."

Tim nodded. She had turned out to be just what Tony had said.

"You don't have to…prove to people you're…worthy of their time." Tony said. "That there's more to you than a…face. That somebody can…look like I do and still have a little substance. It…it causes a lot of people to underestimate me, Tim. And that…it works great with suspects." Tony admitted. "Not so well with friends."

Tim sighed. "What can I do to fix this?"

Tony shook his head. "Time…" He replied. "…it's just gonna take time. You can't equate human problems to a computer, Tim. You are NOT going to find that magical combination of key strokes that will solve this problem."

Tim started to stand and nodded. He understood. He even felt a little better about the whole thing, just admitting it.

Tim reached into his pocket and produced his wallet. He threw enough money for the bill and a tip on the table. "I got this."

Tony nodded looking at his watch. It was time that they got back.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"There he is." Caroline Saunders said as she spotted Agent/Doctor DiNozzo.

It has been a month since the car accident and a week since her husband had returned home from 7 months of active duty. Jerold Wayne Saunders, Cary's husband, had been anxious to meet and to thank Doctor DiNozzo, when his wife told him all that Tony had done for her and for his son.

Cary came up to Tony's desk holding her month-old son. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm sure I look a little…different."

Tony recognized her almost immediately. He nodded rose from his chair and come around the desk. Tony smiled at the little family before him.

"It's good to see you. You and the baby are doing okay?" Tony asked, concerned.

Caroline nodded. "We're fine." She paused, and then spoke again as her husband stood, silently, behind her. "It…it was hard finding you. I went to the hospital. They said you only worked weekends with them." Caroline looked around the NCIS bullpen. "They said you were here. My husband has been anxious to meet you."

Wayne Saunders stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Gunny Sergeant Jerold Wayne Saunders nice to meet you, Sir."

Tony shook his head as he shook the sergeant's hand. "No sirs, just Tony."

Caroline handed the baby over to Tony. "He's gotten so big."

Tony nodded. He held the baby close. "He's beautiful."

"Yes, he is." Wayne agreed.

By this time the rest of Team Gibbs had gathered around to get a look at the baby.

"Sir…Tony…when my wife told me what had happened…. I am just so grateful to you." Wayne paused. "I could have lost the both of them. I just…thank you."

Tony smiled. "I'm just glad I was there."

"Well, we wanted you to know how grateful we are to you." Caroline replied. "And when Anthony grows up, he's going to know all about you."

"Anthony?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Anthony Wayne Saunders." Wayne replied. "After what you did for my wife and my boy, I didn't mind giving you top billing."

Tony smiled, but that was all he could do. For once, in his life, he was speechless.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**AN: Thanks so much for all your comments and encouragement. I am really enjoying writing this story and I am not seeing an end in sight. Again, thanks so much for your faithfulness. I decided to post another chapter since the previous was so short. Jackie**

"Boss! Stop the car!" Tony said as he reached for the handle to open the door.

"DiNozzo, what's going on?"

"Stop the car!" Tony repeated.

Gibbs did as requested, but he didn't see whatever it was Tony was seeing. He pulled the car over to the curb and before he could turn his head to look at Tony, Tony was out of the car and running, full speed, down the city sidewalk.

Gibbs opened the door and stepped out. It was only then that he saw what Tony had seen. There was a woman laying partially in the street. The rest of her body hid by the cars parked along the curb.

"McGee…" Gibbs instructed. " …9-1-1. Kate…with me." They all moved toward the scene.

Jimmy and Ducky pulled over behind Gibbs. They, also, had not seen what Tony had seen and were totally confused by Gibbs' actions.

"Jethro…?" Ducky started.

"Accident." Gibbs replied. "Tony saw it, told me to pull over, and took off."

Ducky nodded. He could see Tony clearly as he and Jimmy rushed to catch up with Gibbs.

McGee finished his call and then helped Kate as she directed traffic. Ducky and Jimmy knelt down beside the victim as Gibbs worked crowd control.

"So Doctor," Ducky asked kneeling. "…what's your diagnosis?"

"Dislocated shoulder, possible concussion…" Tony replied as he did a preliminary examination of the woman. "…abdominal bruising, possible internal bleeding, and I suspect a fractured femur."

Ducky nodded. "I concur. I suspect multiple leg fractures, Anthony."

Tony continued his first aid until the emergency personnel arrived. Tony then moved out of the way to allow them access to the patient. The police soon arrived to take over the scene and Team Gibbs was able to get back on schedule.

"Another impressive job, Anthony." Ducky said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony said. "Well, I hope we still have a crime scene to go to."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony sat down on his accustomed step and opened his beer. He sat and sipped, watching Gibbs work on his latest boat, before he spoke.

"Gibbs, Boss," Tony started. "…about today, I…."

Gibbs shook his head. "I was…so impressed. I knew you were a good agent, Tony. But you're a damn good doctor, too."

Tony ducked his head. "Thanks, Boss."

"And I know..." Gibbs continued. "…I understand why you wanted…needed to stop."

"You're not mad?" Tony asked.

Gibbs dropped his sandpaper and took a seat on the step beside Tony. He moved his hand to the back of Tony's neck and gently squeezed the nape. He smiled when Tony involuntary flinched.

"You make me proud, Tony." Gibbs stated. "I don't think I tell you that often enough."

Tony sighed. "It IS nice to hear, Boss."

Gibbs smiled. "Don't get used to it, DiNozzo."

Tony stood up and stretched. He then turned and started up the stairs.

"Everything is just where you left it." Gibbs stated, watching him go up.

Tony nodded. He stifled a yawn as he left the basement.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Tony walked around the body, surveying the scene. It always helped him to get the best vantage point from which to sketch. He then noticed something about Gunney Sergeant Arnold Crammer that was unusual.

Tony knelt down. He thought he was imagining things, that was, until he put his gloved hand to Crammer's face.

"Ducky, we have a slight…problem here."

"And what would that be, Anthony?" Ducky said as he knelt down beside Tony.

"Our 'corpse' is alive." Tony replied.

The rest of Team Gibbs looked on in shock. They had heard Tony's pronouncement.

"Are you certain, Anthony?" Ducky asked, he too looked at the body closer, but had not yet seen what Tony had found.

Tony pointed to the lone tear that was running down the gunney's check.

"My word!" Ducky said as he and Tony started frantically searching for a pulse.

Ducky sent Jimmy out to the van to get the needed supplies as he and Tony continued to work.

"Got a pulse." Tony said his hand pushed deep into the man's elbow, pressing hard against the brachial artery.

"Respirations are 4 a minute." Ducky said, watching the almost invisible rise and fall of the man's chest.

Jimmy returned and Tony instructed him to take his place, showing him were to press to feel the man's pulse. Tony, Ducky, and Jimmy continued to work on the gunney as the rest of Team Gibbs sprang into action. Gibbs called 9-1-1. He then sent Kate and Tim outside to wait for ambulance. He called the director to inform him of the change in the gunny's condition. He then sat back and watched his SFA at work.

Within moments the gunny's heart rate had increased. He was being ventilated mechanically by hand, the emergency technicians taking over care as soon as they arrived.

"Good catch, Anthony." Ducky said to Tony as they watched the gurney as it was wheeled out of the house.

"Good job, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, grinning. He moved his hand to the back of Tony's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah, you do like me." Tony replied.

"Let's not get carried away, Tony." Gibbs replied. "Besides, you get any more of a swelled head…."

"I seem to recall an incident in medical school." Ducky began. "It was my first year of residency and I was observing my first autopsy. I was not sure this was my chosen branch of medicine at the time. I had observed many surgeries. But autopsies are so very different. We were all in shock when our instructor just stopped. He said, 'He's alive,' and we all froze. Then we began to laugh."

Tony nodded and smiled. He was very familiar with the movie 'Frankenstein'.

"But then, when the instructor put his instrument down. It…it dawned on us all. The man was indeed alive. I heard the man lived for many more years and died of natural causes at the age of 83."

Tony nodded. "Hopefully this man will have that chance too."

"Hopefully?" Tim asked after he and Kate had rejoined the group. Then they followed the men out the door.

"Brain damage." Ducky nodded. "We have no idea how long the man was without sufficient oxygen. And we have no idea what caused the injury."

"It would have been kinder to let him die." Kate stated.

Tony nodded. "Maybe, but it's not my decision."

Tony's answer startled them. They stopped in their tracks, then turned and looked at him.

"Life is valuable." Tony explained. "I can't tell anybody if or when they should end theirs."

"Do no harm." Gibbs said.

"That is correct, Jethro." Ducky replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"It's Doctor Tony, Mama!" An adorable little girl said, holding her mother's hand. She was pointing to one of the men who had just gotten out of a black sedan.

It had been almost 2 years, but Alison had not forgotten the green-eyed doctor. Alison Bartlett and her mother, Angela, had just witnessed a deadly hit and run. Angela knew that she would be asked to attest to what she saw. She held her daughter's hand tightly to keep her from running off after this 'stranger.'

Angela was confused. She looked in the direction her daughter was pointing, but didn't see anyone who looked like a doctor. She just saw several people dressed in black jackets with black hats on.

"Doctor Tony, Mama! There he is!" Alison pointed again, excitedly.

Everyone heard the little girl talking very loudly. But no one could make out what she was saying. Gibbs made his way over to the little girl and her mother.

"Not him!" Alison said, shaking her head. "Him!" Alison pointed at Tony again.

"I'm not sure, sir…" Angela started.

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs offered.

"I'm not sure, Agent Gibbs, what's gotten into my daughter."

"He's over there, Mama." Alison pointed.

"Who are you talking about, Sweetheart?" Gibbs asked, bending down to her level.

"Doctor Tony, he's over there."

Gibbs smiled. "Yes, he is. You want to see Dr. Tony?"

Alison nodded enthusiastically.

Gibbs called out to Tony.

"Yeah, Boss…What?" Tony stopped in his tracks when he recognized the little girl.

"Well, hello, Alison." Tony said, kneeling down to catch the little girl flying towards him. Tony scooped her into his arms.

"Hi, Dr. Tony!" Alison said, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"You have made quite an impression on my daughter." Angela stated. "She even named her favorite teddy bear after you."

"Jake, don't take my candy no more." Alison told Tony shaking her head. "I tell him Dr. Tony said not to."

"You did!" Tony replied.

"Uh, huh." Alison nodded. "He didn't listen the first time, so I whacked him with my teddy."

Tony bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh. Gibbs ducked his head and Angela turned a very unflattering shade of red.

"You've got to be nice to Jake, Alison." Tony replied, after he composed himself.

"Jake is mean." Alison replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Boys are mean."

"They get nicer when they grow up." Tony replied.

Alison seemed to consider what Tony said. She hugged Tony again. Tony talked to her quietly as Gibbs interviewed Angela. Soon it was time to go. Alison said goodbye to Tony and held her arms out to her mother.

Alison was still waving when the black sedan disappeared from view.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**AN: I so totally love the friendship/father/son thing going on between Gibbs and Tony that I thought I would just devote a chapter to it. Enjoy. Jackie**

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked around him. He groaned. He remembered it all now. Damnet! He looked to the right of him and saw the person he expected to see smiling at him.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed.

"Boss," Tony laid the magazine he was looking at down and stood up. He moved to Gibbs' bedside. "Do you remember…?"

Gibbs nodded. "Every damned bit of it." He tried to move and hissed at the pain he caused himself.

"Careful." Tony said. "You're not doing those busted ribs of yours any favors."

Gibbs glared at him.

Tony smiled. "Save it for Tim or Kate. I'm immune."

Gibbs then started to get up. Tony stopped him.

"You just woke up." Tony said gently pushing him back down into the hospital bed.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said, trying again.

"Your ribs are broken."

"I'm fine." Gibbs tried again.

"You dislocated your shoulder." Tony continued.

"I'm fine." Gibbs said again.

"And you reinjured your knee."

Gibbs turned the glare on, full strength. "ARE you finished?"

Tony smiled.

"Good, because I'm leaving." Gibbs again pulled the cover off of him. He swung his legs out of the bed. And he stood, for about half a second. He then found the arms of a strong, young Italian man helping him back into the bed, saving him from, not-so-gracefully hitting the floor.

"DAMNET!" Gibbs cried out in pain and frustration.

"Let's get you back in bed, before you flash the whole ward." Tony said, trying to keep Gibbs' gown closed and get him back into bed. "The world is just not ready for 'old man butt.'"

"You call me old again DiNozzo and I will head-slap you so hard the guy in the next bed over will feel it. Then I will kick you in your BUTT." Gibbs growled.

Tony looked at him and laughed.

"You don't have to enjoy this so much." Gibbs replied, straightening his covers and making himself comfortable.

"Actually, I kind of do." Tony replied. "I've lost count of the times you've told me to 'stay in bed,' 'listen to your doctor'…. Well, in this case, I'm the doctor. You need to listen to me."

"I want Ducky." Gibbs replied.

"He's gonna tell you the same thing." Tony replied, smugly.

"Anybody ever tell you that you are an enormous pain in the ass?" Gibbs said, highly agitated.

"Not today." Tony replied smiling.

"You can't be my doctor, that's a conflict of interest." Gibbs stated.

"Only if we're related, we're not blood, and you didn't adopt me."

Gibbs groaned in response.

"Ducky and I agree you can get out of here in a couple of days."

"I need coffee." Gibbs replied.

"You can have clear liquid, only."

"Well, hello Jethro. Hello, Anthony." Ducky replied, walking into the room and immediately picking up on the tension.

Ducky watched both men for just a moment.

"He is being uncooperative, I take it." Ducky replied.

Tony nodded.

"I'm ready to go home. Doctor DiNozzo, here, won't let me." Gibbs explained.

"A couple of days, Jethro." Ducky said, echoing Tony's words.

"Ducky, I…." Gibbs started.

"You were in a bad car accident." Ducky said. "You had some significant injuries."

"I don't have a head injury. My shoulder was put back into place. And my knee feels fine."

"You are pumped full of some very good drugs, Boss." Tony said pushing Gibbs gently back onto the bed as he, again, tried to get up. "But when they wear off…."

"It's just a couple of days, Jethro." Ducky said, reasoning with Gibbs.

Gibbs finally consented. He knew that Tony and Ducky would put him under 24 hour watch, if they had to. He nodded and settled back into his bed and the nurse brought him his lunch tray. He lifted the lid on his 'Clear Liquid Diet' and made a sour face as he put the lid down again.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"DiNozzo, I'm fine. I'm home. You don't have to stay with me." Gibbs said, as he made his way to his couch and sat down. His mood not much improved from his time in the hospital.

"You can't make you own food. You can barely get to the bathroom by yourself. You can barely get around at all."

"Pizza, Chinese takeout, and Home Health services." Gibbs answered.

"I'm staying." Tony announced. He carried his bag into the spare bedroom and put it down on the bed. He re-emerged seconds later.

"Ducky will be over later…." Tony started.

"You're double-teaming me?" Gibbs asked.

"We are taking care of you. We just happen to be more…persuasive as a team."

Gibbs looked at the doors that lead to his basement.

Tony's eyes followed his. "Don't even think about it. You trip down those steps and you will be back in the hospital for sure, probably for a few months. That is, if you don't break your neck, or worse."

Gibbs glared at him, in response. He tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll be fine." Gibbs stated.

"We have had this discussion already, Boss." Tony cut him off. "I'm staying. You are going to listen to your doctors. You are going to do what they say, or you're going back to the hospital."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "You wouldn't."

"What do you think?" Tony challenged.

Gibbs searched his face for just a moment. "Damnet. Okay."

"I'm fixing lunch. You're gonna sit right there until Ducky gets here. WE are going to check you out. So, here…" Tony said, giving Gibbs a glass of water and pills. "…take you pills."

Ducky took that time to make his entrance. He said nothing to either man, just smiled.

Gibbs looked at Tony, but he quietly took the pills and drank the water. Tony then went into the bathroom and then to the back bedroom as Ducky examined Gibbs.

"Doctor DiNozzo is being very…bossy here, Duck." Gibbs replied as Ducky examined him. "He…."

"He's your doctor. He only has your best interest at heart." Ducky replied.

Gibbs' gaze and mood softened a little at Ducky's statement. "I know that. He's, it's just…"

Ducky nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I don't like him seeing me like this. I don't like to be vulnerable, needy." Gibbs admitted. "I hate looking weak in front of him."

"Anthony knows you are anything but weak, Jethro." Ducky replied.

Gibbs shook his head. "He'll think…."

"He'll think that you're his friend who just happens to need a hand up." Tony said overhearing the conversation. "And he'll be glad to help his friend, because that is what friends do for one another,…" Tony paused. "…even the unreasonable, impatient, cranky ones."

Gibbs smiled, despite himself. "I'm not doing this…intentionally."

Tony nodded. "I know."

"Well, Jethro," Ducky said, packing up his instruments. ",you should be fine, as long as you pay attention to Anthony."

"Anthony," Ducky addressed Tony. ",you know where to find me."

Tony nodded again.

"Let's eat, food's getting cold." Tony said helping Gibbs up so he can sit at the table.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tired, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, unable to stifle his yawn.

Tony helped him up from the couch, and they headed to the back bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked his eyes on the stairs.

"You can't handle those now." Tony explained, following his gaze. "Maybe in a few days."

"But where will you…?"

"I'll be in here, in the chair you usually occupy. Otherwise, I'll sleep on the couch." Tony said, guiding Gibbs into the room. Tony had already, when he was in the room earlier, pulled back the covers. He had also brought in a glass of water and some other things he thought Gibbs might need.

"I want to sleep in my own bed." Gibbs protested.

"I'm sure you do." Tony replied. "But you can't."

"I can make it upstairs."

"Not unless you're planning on crawling." Tony stated. "And that would not be good for your knee, or anything else, for that matter."

"I liked you better when I could boss you around." Gibbs groaned as Tony helped him onto the bed and under the covers.

"Well, I liked you better when…." Tony stopped, he couldn't finish the thought.

"Well?" Gibbs asked impatiently. "You liked me better when?"

Tony was silent, thinking.

"No…wait, that's okay. You don't have to answer that." Gibbs said.

Tony smiled. "Get some sleep. I've got to clean the kitchen. Then I'll call Tim, Kate and Abby and tell them Papa Bear is back in his den, grouchy as ever."

"You do know that you're the only one who can get away with saying those kinds of things to me?

"I do." Tony replied.

"And you know, when I get back on my feet, I will make you regret every word." Gibbs stated.

"I do." Tony repeated.

"Just so we're clear." Gibbs replied.

"We are." Tony said as he turned to leave the room.

"Tony." Gibbs said, stopping Tony in his tracks. He turned and looked at Gibbs. "Thank you."

Tony smiled, nodded, and headed out of the room.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

**AN: I do apologize for leaving the doctor in limbo for so long. I want to assure you all that I would never leave a story unfinished. I was just busy writing for my other favorite shows. But now I'm back. In case you hadn't guessed this does indeed parallel the S9 season finale. I, however, will not leave our beloved Ducky on a beach in Florida. (Cruel and unusual punishment for us viewers. SHAME on you, NCIS execs and writers. And SHAME on CBS.) Anyway, I am using the scenario with a few, obvious, modifications. Enjoy!**

"Kate!" Tony yelled. The earth was shaking under them. It felt like an earthquake was rocking the NCIS headquarters.

Kate turned at the sound of Tony's voice. Tony ran to her, pressing her against the wall as a beam fell from the ceiling barely missing them both.

Tony sighed. He looked down at Kate and backed away. "Are you okay?"

Kate nodded. "What the…!"

Tony shook his head. "We need to get back to the bullpen." Tony said. He grabbed Kate's hand and led her around and over the debris that blocked their path.

They were nearly back when a large part of the ceiling collapsed. They were both knocked to the ground, unconscious.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs tried to keep calm during the chaos. But he knew only one thing. Abby was safe. He and Abby were in the lab when the building began to shake. Gibbs pulled Abby away from the external windows. They retreated to her back office.

Gibbs had no idea where the rest of his team was. Tony and Kate had headed to Autopsy. He prayed that they were not trapped in the elevator. He had left McGee at his desk. And he hoped that the young man had taken cover when this, whatever this was, happened. He knew Ducky didn't usually come into work until after 12 noon. It was now 12:05 p.m. He prayed that Ducky was late. And he hoped that today was one of the days Jimmy had off.

Gibbs dialed Tony's phone. It went to voicemail, the same with Kate's. He got Tim on the third ring.

"McGee, are you okay?" Gibbs asked as an introduction.

"Yeah, Boss." Tim said as he peered, shaken, from under his desk. He looked up to see that part of the skylight had fallen. "What the…? What is going on?"

"Who's with you?" Gibbs asked.

Tim hesitated for a second. He then came, slowly, out from under his desk. He looked around. "Nobody, I don't see Tony or Kate." Tim replied. There was no one in the bullpen with him, and there were few people on their feet around him. He saw many of his fellow agents covered in debris, lying on the floor. "But we have a lot of hurt people up here, Boss."

Gibbs nodded, though Tim couldn't see him. Gibbs was shaken, but he couldn't give in to his fears. "Look for Tony and Kate. Help who you can, I'm with Abby, we're okay."

"Ducky? Jimmy?"

"Don't know, Tim. But I hope, to hell, they were late today." Gibbs replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The traffic into the Naval Yard was unusually heavy. It was not until Ducky got close to the NCIS headquarters that he saw what the problem was. There was the shell of an SUV sitting only feet from the front entrance. It was no longer easy to tell what color the vehicle had been. But the real devastation had been to the building itself. The blast had been big enough to create a small crater around the car. It had destroyed the parked cars around it for at least 10 feet. And it had made the front of the NCIS building look eerily similar to the pictures of the Oklahoma City bombing. Though this bomb, thankfully, didn't pack nearly as much power.

"I need to get in there!" Ducky asserted to the FBI agent and police officers on the scene.

"We cannot let anyone into the building." A police officer said to Ducky as he tried to walk past the line of officers and agents that had formed in front of the building.

"I need to get in there!" Ducky repeated.

"The building is not secure!" The officer shouted to be heard over the clamor of voices.

"I am a doctor! I can help!" Ducky pressed. "I need to get in there!"

"Mr…." The policeman started, he had underestimated the man's determination. "The structure is not secure. We have people going through it as we speak."

"The name is Dr. Donald Mallard." Ducky growled. "I need to get into that building to assist my co-workers! Now…you can kindly step aside or you can escort me in!"

The officer relented and escorted Ducky into the building as many of the workers with less serious injuries were escorted out of the building. He looked for the members of his special NCIS family in the faces of all that left. His stomach tightened when he realized that they must still be in the building.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony opened his eyes. A blinding bolt of pain shot through his right shoulder and wrist as he tried to move. He groaned. There was an immediate shift beside him. He felt Kate's hand on his face. She used her sleeve to wipe away the blood oozing from a massive head wound on the left side of his face. Kate had come around only moments before. She had been watching her partner for any signs of life. She helped him to try to sit up beside her. She pushed a mound of debris out of the way.

"You okay?" Tony asked, seeing the blood trail on the right side of Kate's face. She had a small gash near the hairline. The rest of her injuries were minor, cuts and bruises.

Tony had landed on his right hand when they had been knocked to the floor. His wrist throbbed, and he was afraid to try to move it. He carefully moved his injured arm onto his lap.

"What about you, your wrist?" Kate asked. She had noticed he had not tried to move it.

"…might be broken." Tony replied. "…hurts like hell." Tony leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Tony!" Kate put her hand on Tony's arm and gently shook him. She was afraid he had passed out again.

"…killer headache." Tony explained. He sat still for a moment. "There are a lot of hurt people here, Kate." Tony said as he heard movement coming from somewhere near them. Tony managed to stand up. He and Kate made their way over and through the rubble. The bullpen was a sea of injured co-workers. Tony dropped down beside the first injured person he saw.

"Kate, go get our first aid kits." Tony said as he tried to assess injuries and inspect wounds with his one good hand.

Kate hurried to her desk. All around her were people in various degrees of pain and injury. Those whose injuries were minor were helping the ones whose injuries were serious. She found the kits and turned to head back to where Tony was.

"Kate!" Tim said, relieved to have found her. He noticed blood on her face and clothes.

"Tim!" Kate replied. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just looking for you guys. Tony with you?" Tim paused. "Are you okay?"

Kate nodded. "Tony's helping somebody right now. He told me to get these." Kate referred to the kits. "I'm alright. It's a lot of blood for a little cut. Come on."

Tim followed Kate and they both returned to where Kate had left Tony.

"Your wrist." Tim said, looking at the black and blue coloration and the amount of swelling.

"I need you two to be my hands." Tony said in obvious pain. "My wrist…I think it's broken. I can't move my right arm at all. I…."

"Tony?" Tim started.

"You can do this, Tim." Tony replied. "All you have to do is listen to me. You're just going to clean and bandage some wounds. We can't do much here, anyway." Tony looked around the room. "How is…everybody else?"

"Gibbs and Abby are down in the lab." Tim stated. "I don't know about Ducky or Jimmy."

"Jimmy's at home today. He had a big test to study for, midterm or something like that." Tony paused. "But you haven't heard from Ducky?"

Both Tony and Kate looked at Tim.

Tim shook his head. "Gibbs called. But he didn't know anything. I tried to call down to autopsy and nobody answered." Tim paused. "Gibbs hasn't called back. The structural engineers are telling everybody to stay put. They are saying the damage is mostly to the front of the building."

"Gibbs is trying to find the rest of us." Tony stated.

"But somebody needs to check on Ducky." Tim stated as he turned to leave.

Tony shook his head. "We need to stay put. I need you here. Gibbs will check on Ducky. That's probably the first place he went."

Tony, Tim and Kate went from injured person to injured person. Tony giving instructions as Tim and Kate followed his orders. An hour later the most serious had been taken to local hospitals. The less serious were being taken to the mobile clinics, which had set up shop in the NCIS parking lot.

The building had been declared safe. Those who worked in certain departments were allowed to return to get their personal belongings. Those who worked in the areas directly affected by the blast would have to wait a little longer. The rubble was still being sorted through and personal belongings were still being identified.

Tony, Tim and Kate were some of the last people out of the building. Kate had talked Tony into being seen, though it really didn't take much convincing.

Tony looked at the short distance he would have to walk to the clinic. It seemed like a million miles away, and his legs suddenly felt like Jello. He swayed on his feet and both Kate and Tim grabbed him, preventing his fall.

Tony shook his head. "I can't…."

Kate nodded. "I know. I'll go get somebody." She and Tim got Tony settled on the ground before she went for help.

Gibbs had not seen his team, and he was getting anxious. By the time he got to the fourth floor it had been cleared. He was now outside, looking. Gibbs had sent Abby out earlier. She was now, also, lost in the crowd of people milling around the outside of the building.

"Ducky?" Kate said as she spotted him on her way to get help.

"Caitlyn?" Ducky replied, overjoyed to see her. "How are you, my dear?" He asked, eyeing her bandage. Kate had been Tony's first patient, and Tim had done the handiwork.

Kate shook her head. "Small cut, lots of blood. I'm okay." She turned back the way she had come. "Tony needs help."

Ducky followed Kate over to where Tony sat. Ducky grinned as he admired Kate's bandaging techniques.

"It would have been a lot easier if he had held still and not complained the whole time." Kate explained.

Abby finally spotted Kate and Tim in the crowd and came running. She stopped short when she saw Tony sitting on the ground. Abby squealed with delight that she had found them. She gave quick hugs. Then she dropped to the ground and sat down beside Tony.

Ducky nodded. "Anthony is a difficult patient in the best of times."

"Hey!" Tony said from his spot on the ground.

Ducky knelt down beside Tony. "How are you, dear boy?"

Tony shook his head. "I can't move my wrist or my arm."

"Well, you needed ice on them long ago." Ducky replied.

"There wasn't time, we…."

Ducky nodded. "I know what you did. I heard it all. You are quite the hero of the fourth floor."

"Were you inside?" Tony asked.

Ducky shook his head. "I am very fortunate to have been running late. I am told there is a lot of damage in Autopsy. And I am so very grateful Mr. Palmer is home studying for his midterms."

Gibbs finally located his team. They were all on the front lawn, staring at what was left of NCIS Headquarters.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**AN: This chapter is pretty much an angst-fest with a tissue alert thrown in. And I am truly sorry it has been so very long between updates. I will try to do better from now on. Thanks for your continued support through your comments and alerts. And thank you, most of all, for your patience. Jackie**

Tony's shoulder was still bothering him. It had been a couple months since the explosion, and the front of the NCIS building was still being repaired. The construction and noise had forced the team, and actually most of the building, to relocate temporarily. It didn't help that it had been one of the hottest summers on record. The team was still in the naval yard, but it had been relocated to another building and given a much smaller office. They were practically working on top of one another and at times, it made tempers short.

Abby and Ducky had not been moved out of the main building, mostly because there was minimal damage. But also because there was no other area already set up that would accommodate the special needs of both departments.

Tony had been hiding his pain in his shoulder. He was sure there was nerve damage, but he was afraid to admit it to anyone. He was scared. If he couldn't use his shoulder…he could stand to lose one job. But not both, he had been trying to learn to shoot with his left arm. It had been difficult, but he was doing much better then he thought he would have. But with the doctor thing, he needed to have two working hands and arms. He needed his body to work, work well and work properly. He sighed and shook his head. Gibbs had, again, caught him rubbing his right shoulder.

"Tell me what's going on, DiNozzo…" Gibbs stated. "…or I go talk to Ducky."

Tony shook his head. "Ducky doesn't know anything."

Gibbs looked at Tony, concerned. "You need to tell me what's going on, Tony."

Tony looked at his boss. He knew Gibbs. He knew Gibbs had seen enough to know something was wrong. Tony just needed to 'fess up."

"My shoulder is…something's not right." Tony confessed.

"Then you go have it fixed." Gibbs replied.

"It's…it's not that simple. It's nerve damage." DiNozzo answered. "It's delicate."

"And how long have you thought this?" Gibbs felt himself getting angry.

"About a month."

"So, you aren't willing to get it checked out. You're rather do more damage than to see what's really wrong?"

Tony didn't know what to say.

"Is that what you're telling me?"

"If I can't be a doctor…if I can't do this job…." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs understood his agent's pain. "You need to find out what's wrong. And you'll do whatever it takes to fix it. And you will continue to be Agent /Doctor DiNozzo."

"I'm…."

"You're scared." Gibbs stated. "I get it. But you have to find out what's wrong. And then you'll deal with whatever happens. There are other things you are very qualified to do here that do not require shooting a gun. You…."

"I don't want to do anything else." Tony confessed. "I don't know how to be anything else. And it's not just here. If can't be an doctor either…. I need to be able to…." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs sighed. His heart went out to Tony. He had felt very similarly after his leg injury ended his career with the Marines. But the most important lesson Gibbs had learned was that life went on. He had found something he had enjoyed just as much, if not more.

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "I swear…if you tell me I have to play the cards I'm dealt, I'm gonna punch you."

Gibbs grinned, that is exactly what he was going to say.

"What am I gonna do if I can't…?" Tony asked. "What am I gonna do?"

"All I can say is I lost my career in the Marines. But if I hadn't gotten injured, if I hadn't joined NCIS, I would never have met you. I would never have had met any of you guys. This would never have happened." Gibbs said. "There are things that I wish had never happened. And at the time not being an active-duty Marine anymore was at the top of my list. But…things changed. I met Mike and I wondered why the hell do I have to put up with him? Then I met you, and I realized I needed Mike. I needed what he could teach me to be able to run my own team. I needed him to be able to deal with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

Tony smiled. "I'll go make an appointment."

Gibbs nodded.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony sat down on his bed. He had just left the doctor's office. It had not been good news, and he was not sure how to tell Gibbs. He would need surgery, and in the end, the surgery could cause more problems than it solved. The doctor had told him trying to fix these nerves could damage others. He also said that recovery would be a long process, and that physical therapy would be long and intensive. It would also be painful. He was scheduled to go under the knife next week.

Gibbs, on his best day, was not a patient man. It had been 3 day since Tony's doctor's visit. And Tony had not said a word to Gibbs.

"I was waiting to hear something, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as Tony made himself comfortable on Gibbs' basement steps.

"I'm scheduled to go under the knife next week." Tony replied, flatly.

Gibbs nodded. There was something Tony was not telling him. "But…."

Tony sighed. "But…but the surgery itself could cause more problems. When they are messing around in there fixing that, they could damage other nerves." Tony paused. He sighed again. "I could have more problems after the surgery then I have now."

Gibbs didn't like that news. "But if you don't, things will get worse?

Tony nodded. "Things will get worse."

"Then you have no choice." Gibbs concluded.

Tony looked down at the floor, when he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes.

Gibbs dropped his sandpaper and took a seat on the steps beside Tony. Gibbs put his arm around Tony's good shoulder. "I know you're afraid. I get that. And I know you." Gibbs paused. "I know you think you could end up losing the use of your arm. I know you have no idea what you would do with your life if couldn't do this job…if you couldn't be a doctor. But none of that is going to happen."

Tony wiped his tears. "How do you know?"

"Because…I just do." Gibbs replied. "You are more to us than a team mate, Tony. Kate, Tim…they all consider you a good friend." Gibbs paused. "And you're not going to get rid of me that easily, either."

Tony smiled.

"You're stuck with me." Gibbs replied. "And…if things don't quite go as planned…."

"You've just said more than I've ever heard you say since I met you." Tony replied.

"This needed to be said, and you needed to hear it." Gibbs explained.

"I don't like this, Boss. I don't like not knowing. I don't like not being…."

Gibbs nodded.

"I just want my life back, back before the explosion, back before…it all happened." Tony looked around Gibbs' basement. "You wouldn't have a time machine down here, would you?"

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Tony looked at the bandages that still covered his shoulder. He had one more doctor's appointment before they came off and he was waiting for Gibbs to drive him.

They were both silent for awhile in the car, until Tony asked the question that hung between them.

"What if I can't do my job anymore?" Tony said staring out the passenger side window. "What if I can't do my job?"

Gibbs stole a glance at Tony. His heart went out to him. And, if Gibbs were honest, it worried him also. "We haven't heard what the doctor has to say yet."

"He said that it hasn't healed as fast as he had hoped, Gibbs." Tony said shaking his head. "He said that concerned him."

Gibbs agreed. "Yes, he did. And he also told you what to do to help speed the healing. He told you what to do to take care of your arm."

"Gibbs, I…."

"Stop worrying about something that is not going to happen." Gibbs said. "You are going to be fine."

"What if I can't do my job?" Tony asked again, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs didn't say anything. Instead he put a reassuring hand to the back of Tony's neck and squeezed the nape. He then patted Tony on the back. Gibbs was afraid of the answer to that question, too, especially if they got the wrong one.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony's desk looked like a Hallmark store had exploded on it. He had cards, flowers, and several boxes of candy and a couple of teddy bears waiting for him when he got into the bullpen. They were all wishing him well, and hoping for a speedy recovery. He sat down at his desk and read each card. He looked over each present. He would have a lot of thank you messages to write when his arm healed enough. He smiled broadly when he saw the teddy bear wearing a studded collar.

"He's a stress bear." Abby said. She had been waiting for Tony to come into the office, and had arrived early so that she could spend a little time with him.

"What?" Tony looked up, surprised he had a visitor. He stood up and allowed Abby to give him one of her monster hugs.

"He's a stress bear." Abby said picking the bear up and demonstrating. She hugged it tightly to her chest. "If you're feeling stress, just hug him. It'll make you feel better."

"I'd rather hug you." Tony replied, holding onto her a little longer.

"How did your doctor's visit go?" Abby asked.

"…gave me the 'all clear.'" Tony replied.

"Then what's going on?" Abby asked. "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder is still sore." Tony replied. "I…I can't do a lot."

"Give it time to heal." Abby stated.

"It's had months."

"It takes however long it takes, Tony." Abby said. "You can't rush those things. Besides, we all want you back, 100%"

Tony smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Gibbs walked in about that time, early as usual. "I went by your place…." Gibbs started.

"I just…I needed…." Tony started, trying to explain.

Gibbs nodded. "It's okay, Tony." He understood Tony needed some time and space.

Tony just looked at his boss. He was not known as someone who was patient or understanding. But Tony appreciated his consideration on this one.

"You've got your psych eval, and we're going out on the shooting range." Gibbs stated.

"My arm's not…." Tony started.

"We're going to see how you do with your left hand." Gibbs explained.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The psychological evaluation did not take long, and it was not time before he was out on the range. Tony, in the past,had some trouble with his left hand shooting, but not much. He had practiced a little, whenever he had come out on the range, surprised he had such good aim. He tried it now, but his aim was off, completely missing the target at times. He was nervous, scared as hell his whole career rested on what he was doing at this very moment. He put down his gun and sighed.

"Boss, I can't do this. I don't know what happened." Tony explained.

"Your career does not depend on what you do here today, Tony." Gibbs replied.

"It feels like it does. If I can't shoot with my left hand, and I'm not sure I will be able to use my right, it sure as hell does." Tony turned and began to walk away.

"Tony!" Gibbs called, after him, following him to the parking lot.

TBC

**END NOTE: I know, bad FF writer. I just needed to put a little more angst in there. I will 'resolve' it next chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**AN: Fair warning guys, this chapter is going to be OOC for Gibbs and Tony. But, I think, with Tony struggling with his injury, it's warranted. For those of you who don't know 'UVA' is University of Virginia in Charlottesville, Virginia, and 'Duke' is Duke University in Durham, North Carolina. Both have excellent medical schools and hospital facilities. Enjoy!**

Tony was almost to Gibbs' car before Gibbs was able to stop him, grabbing his good arm.

"DiNozzo…Tony…it's going to be okay."

Tony shook his head and tried to gently pull away. But Gibbs wouldn't let go.

"It's gonna be okay, Tony."

Tony didn't say anything, but when he looked up at Gibbs again, there were tears in his eyes.

"There is no crying at the shooting range, DiNozzo." Gibbs said in a mocking, serious tone, trying to make Tony smile. It worked.

"Look, we'll go back to my place, drink some beer, order some pizza, and talk about it." Gibbs said putting his hand on Tony's back and guiding him towards the car.

"Is that the solution to life's problems…beer and pizza?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "That's your solution, mine's bourbon and boats."

Gibbs and Tony had settled into a comfortable silence. They had both eaten a few slices of pizza.

"I don't like not knowing what is going to happen here. I could…I think, live with not being able to be a doctor, or not being an agent. But I don't think I can live with not being able to do both. I just…." Tony shook his head.

"That's not going to be an issue, Tony." Gibbs replied.

Tony just stared at Gibbs.

"Why do you always have to go 'over' obstacles? Why can't you just go around them?" Gibbs asked. "There is more than one way to do anything."

"But the doctor said…."

"You'll go to another doctor." Gibbs suggested.

"It doesn't 'feel' right." Tony confessed.

"Are you an orthopedist…neurologist?"

Tony shook his head.

"Then we go to another doctor."

"I can't just keep going to doctors 'till I find one who tells me what I want to hear." Tony replied.

"But…."

Tony shook his head. "No, buts here…I may…I may have to find out if there is life out there past this job…past…you."

"DiNozzo, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm here." Gibbs slung his arm over Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked at him smiled.

"What's wrong with a second opinion?" Gibbs asked.

"I am the second opinion, the built-in second opinion."

"No wonder doctors make rotten patients, all that gloom and doom." Gibbs said standing.

Both men fell silent for a few moments.

"What did Ducky say?"

"Same as you…everything will be fine…blah, blah, blah." Tony replied.

Gibbs just looked at him.

"I just don't want the false hope. I don't think I can take that kind of let-down." Tony explained.

"Look, give it another couple weeks…we'll go back to Bethesda, we'll go to UVA, Duke…." Gibbs said, there are other options, specialists.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony lowered his weapon. He smiled as he pushed the button in his booth, and his target came flying towards him.

Gibbs stepped in and watched as Tony admired his precision.

Tony shook his head. "…didn't think it was gonna happen, Gibbs." Tony said as he stood, still looking at the target. He had made a total of 5 shots. Three dead-center of the chest and 2 in the head, all were in the designated target zones. It had been two weeks and he was qualifying now, for real.

Gibbs smiled. He was seeing his old agent now, the cocky young man he had hired so many years ago. He was glad, so glad, that that Tony was back.

"Ya did good, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. "This calls for a celebration."

"Gibbs, contrary to…popular opinion, bourbon and boats in your basement does not constitute a celebration…except, maybe, to you."

Gibbs smiled. "I had something else in mind." Gibbs said as he and Tony left the building and headed for Gibbs' car.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony said as he and Gibbs got in.

"Don't worry, DiNozzo."

"Can't you tell me where we're going?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head as they pulled out of the parking lot. Gibbs just smiled and drove as he imagined the thoughts running through Tony's head.

They drove in silence for a few moments until Tony realized that they were, indeed, going to Gibbs' house. Tony tried to hide his disappointment as Gibbs parked the car in his deserted driveway. Tony sat for a second as Gibbs got out and made his way to his door. Gibbs stopped on the porch and waited for Tony to join him.

"What?" Tony said, pausing before going up.

Gibbs didn't respond.

"You never wait for me. You usually go right on in. What's going on?"

Tony waited for Gibbs to answer. He didn't say a word.

"Gibbs?" Tony paused again. "Gibbs…?" Tony said casing nervous glances at Gibbs' front door.

"Look," Gibbs said. "…your friends wanted to surprise you. They knew you would pass the test. They knew you would be okay. They wanted to…celebrate. They wanted to have a party." Gibbs explained. "And in a moment of weakness, with Abby begging me, I offered my place." Gibbs paused. "Now, get in there and act surprised, or I will shoot you myself."

Tony walked in first…Gibbs went in seconds later.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Doctor DiNozzo

**AN: I think that this chapter is going to be some introspection on Tony's part. I did, though, have him take his shirt off a couple of times. But that was only because it makes me a happy, happy girl. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!**

Tony studied his incision in the mirror, now a small thin red line that circled his shoulder. He smiled as he finished dressing, slipping his blue scrub uniform over his head.

He was glad to be back. He had asked hospital administration to place him on leave for his shoulder. And he had kept them informed of his progress. Today was his first day back. His locker had been absolutely crammed with flowers, cards, and presents. He had already made a couple of trips out to his car to store it all in his trunk. And even now, standing in the doctor's locker room, he had people welcoming him back. Several nurses had stuck their heads in to say 'Hi.'

He heard another knock on the door. He waited for the door to open and when it didn't, he answered it.

"Hello, Dr. Kregor." Tony said, allowing the pretty tall brunette into the room.

"Is is safe?" She asked, wanting to make sure she and Tony were alone.

Tony nodded. He stopped back into the room and removed his shirt.

Amanda Kregor was an orthopedic doctor and had done a portion of Tony's surgery. She and his neurologist were working together on his care and this was to be her last follow-up visit.

She donned gloves and traced the line of the incisions with her fingers, looking for openings in the incision and for signs of redness. She gently pressed the area around the incision to check for pain or any underlying processes.

"…I got the 'all clear, Doc?" Tony asked, pulling the scrub top back over his head.

Amanda nodded. "You do. Everything is looking great. I take it there is no soreness, and you range of motion is good?"

Tony nodded.

"Excellent. I'll release you, officially, then. I'll make a note in your chart." She said. "But, you know, you need to call if there are any problems, any at all."

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Amanda turned to leave. "Oh." She said, turning back to him. "Since you are no longer, officially, my patient, I'm free for that drink…tonight. See ya later, Tony."

Tony nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Amanda."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony got swept up into the rhythm and action of the hospital ER as soon as he left the locker room. He quickly got back into his rhythm and actually it was not hard to do. It was almost like a choreographed ballet, if you thought about it. Tony was the director, the lead. The others in the room were his support. They depended on him to make his move, calling out orders, instructions, before they could do their parts. And if it all worked together, it was seamless. It looked unrehearsed, and, as an added bonus, they saved a life.

But if it didn't, you still did your best. But your timing was off. Your placement was off. You missed cues. And worse yet, a patient died on the table.

Tony stood for a moment in the doorway, looking back at his patient. He stripped his mask and gloves off. He then pulled off the bloody surgical gown. He let them all fall to the floor as the nurses tidied up the scene. They covered the body with a sheet and ,soon,closed the door behind them.

Kelly James, RN, and long time co-worker and friend took Tony by the arm. "Come on, Dr. DiNozzo." She paused, studying his expression for a moment. "Come on, Tony. We knew…we knew it was a long shot when they brought her in. It's never easy losing a child. Her injuries were just…. Come on, I'll buy you some bad nurses' lounge coffee."

Tony gaze lingered on the sheet that covered his 11-year-old patient, for just a moment, before he allowed Kelly to lead him away.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"DiNozzo?" Kate said, speaking to her partner. "Tony?"

Tony looked up at the sound of his name. He couldn't keep his mind of Kathryn. The little girl he had lost on the ER Saturday night. He still had the image of her devastated parents in his head as he looked over the current crime scene.

"Tony…." Kate came over to her partner. He had been staring at the crime scene for a very long time. He seemed completely lost in his own world. "…better not let Gibbs see you like that."

"What?" Tony said.

"The daydreaming Tony, you better not let Gibbs see you daydreaming."

"…huh, more like a nightmare." Tony muttered. He then got back to work. Kate moved away and went back where she had been working, a little concerned about her partner.

Tony was having trouble processing the scene, not from a physical standpoint. He could collect evidence and find clues with the best of them. It was the act that disturbed him, the cruel, brutal nature of it all. Seaman Craig Richards had come home early on leave to find his wife 'entertaining' someone in their bed. He had shot his wife, her lover, and had then, no one knows why, had shot his two small children. A boy and a girl ages 4 and 7. They had been found, huddled together, in the closet of the little boy's room. The man had then taken his own life. And now, it was left up to NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and the rest to figure it out, to make sense, of the senseless.

The ride back to NCIS was not their usual one. Tony was quiet, too quiet. Gibbs wondered if he had not reinjured his arm. Kate, using her background in psychology, knew it was most likely not a physical ailment that had silenced her partner. And she planned to speak to him as soon as she got the chance. And McGee, while he was glad Tony was back, was grateful for the silence. He had enjoyed his world, over the time Tony was gone, being free of McNicknames.

Tony stared out the window in his side of the van. The scenery slipped by, but he didn't even see it. His mind was too full, too full of contrasting images. The image of the parents of his 11-year-old patient, distraught and inconsolable over the loss of their daughter at the hands of a careless drunk driver. That image competing with the sight of two dead children huddled together in a closet, killed in a split second of insanity? Or had the mother and boyfriend been made to listen to or even watch the children die first? The thought made Tony physically ill, he leaned his head against the window, pleading with the feelings of nausea to pass.

Tony finished his report quickly. He muttered he had a doctor's appointment and grabbed his coat. Gibbs let him go, even though he knew, for sure, Tony had no appointments scheduled.

Kate and Tim cast concerned looks at Gibbs. Then they all watched him leave.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I'm ready to listen, anytime you're ready to talk, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, inviting Tony to speak.

Tony nodded, but still sat mute, just as he had been for the past ten minutes.

"And people say I'm the 'functional mute' in this relationship." Gibbs replied, hoping it get, at least, a grin. It worked.

"As I recall, I got a pretty hefty head-slap for that remark." Tony stated.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Gibbs said, expertly sanding a rib of his latest naval creation.

"You want to know what's going on." Tony concluded.

Gibbs nodded.

"Sometimes this job really, truly, utterly sucks." Tony said.

Gibbs sighed. "…can't argue with you there." He then fell silent, wanting Tony to continue.

"I had to tell the parents of an 11-year-old girl, Saturday, that she was never going to turn 12." Tony paused, his voice shaking. "Then…then today…."

Gibbs nodded. He put down his sandpaper.

"I've got a quote that might work for you here." Gibbs said, sitting down beside Tony on his basement steps. "It's from one of my favorite TV shows. Two doctors are talking, one says to the other. 'Rule number 1 is...patients die. Rule number 2 is...doctors can't change rule number one.'"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Old Colonel Blake was a pretty smart fellow, wasn't he?" Tony said, recognizing the quote from the TV show M*A*S*H.

TBC

**END NOTES: There is a slight addendum to this story. I was watching this particular episode of MASH a couple of nights ago. The line is actually "Rule Number 1...is 'young men' die." But, of course, 'patients' just works much better since Tony's patient was a 11-year-old girl.**


	52. Chapter 52

Doctor DiNozzo

Chapter 52

**AN: This is more of a little introspection-type chapter. Tony and Ducky talk about what it means to be a doctor. I have made up some general work history for Ducky and Tony. I don't think anything has ever been said about what Ducky did (doctor-wise) before coming to NCIS. So I took a great many liberties. Enjoy!**

The two doctors sat outside on the bench in front of NCIS. It was one of the rare moments they got to spend time together that didn't involve a case.

Tony looked at Ducky. "Why do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what, dear boy?"

"Be an M.E. I thought being a doctor was about preserving life." Tony replied.

Ducky smiled. He then nodded. "It is, dear boy, it is. What you do in the E.R. allows someone to live, to enjoy life, at least one more day. What I do, it…it makes that life mean something. It, in a way, helps preserve a good memory of that person. If I find something that helps you solve a case, it helps the family deal with the death. It gives them closure."

Tony shook his head. "I hated dissecting the cadavers in med school. That was truly one of the worst things I had to do." Tony grimaced at the memory. "I would have nightmares about the corpses coming to life. It was like a really, really bad, low-budget version of 'Night of the Living Dead.'"

Ducky smiled at his movie reference. "I started out as a surgeon, Anthony, fresh out of med school. I worked in a hospital for many years, performing a variety of surgeries. I enjoyed the work. The human body, its inner workings are quite spectacular. But it never gave me the satisfaction that being an M.E. does."

Tony continued to look at Ducky, but didn't speak.

"No one cares about the dead, Anthony. We treat a dead body as just something that must be disposed of. No one takes the time to realize that a person, a living being once resided in the shell that is now left behind. And to me, the shell can tell a most compelling story about how the person lived, as well as how he, or she, died."

Tony nodded. He really had a much better understanding.

"So, Anthony, why did you choose the E.R.?"

Tony smiled. "The energy, the pace, I have no idea as to what will walk through the door next. I love the challenge. I leave a room where I treat a 6 year-old girl of a cut on her arm, and I enter the next where there is a 50 year-old with a gunshot wound."

"You spend so little time with each patient." Ducky said. He remembered his time working in the ER and had not been too fond of the experience.

Tony shook his head. "I don't need to spend a lot. I get them through what is probably, for some, one of the worst moments of their lives. It's…I see when the pain is relieved, when the crisis has passed. That's all I need."

Ducky nodded. He looked at his watch. Their lunch break was almost up. "Well, Anthony, I think we should have discussions like this more often."

Tony agreed. "I would like that."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

**AN: I just wanted to explore the idea here of Tony having a full-blown relapse with the Y. Pestis/pneumonia story. I hope you guys like. Jackie**

"Doctor DiNozzo!" Shelly Ellis called. She stuck her head in the doctor's lounge door. "We need you out here."

Tony nodded, and he began to stand up, but had to sit back down quickly. He was so glad Shelly had not seem him, that she had already closed the door. Tony made almost made it to the door before his legs gave way and he collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

Shelly came back to check on Tony when he didn't follow her out of the lounge. This time she met resistance when she tried to open the door. She called for get help when she saw what, or better yet, who was blocking the door. She automatically bent down and checked Tony's breathing and pulse. She was very relieved to find he had both.

Tony opened his eyes a couple of hours later. He had not been taking care of himself. But it was not entirely his fault, between a couple long weeks at NCIS and busy shifts at the hospital, he was tired. He was not eating properly or resting enough. And he was under a great deal of stress. His body finally told him that it had had enough. It couldn't take anymore.

Dr. Pitt and Ducky were in the room with Tony when he woke up and neither was happy.

"You're supposed to be taking care of yourself better than this." Brad told Tony.

Tony nodded. "…was working so many hours… just thought I was tired…." He managed before the coughing began.

"Anthony…I'm sure you know what we are going to tell you here." Ducky said.

Tony nodded. "Pneumonia."

Brad nodded his head. "This is bad, Tony."

"Your lungs are congested. You're wheezing." Ducky explained.

"…as bad as before?" Tony asked coughing a little.

They both nodded.

"I know how this is gonna progress. I just…I don't want to go through this again." Tony replied.

"Tony, even with strong antivirals, it's…you going have some problems. It's not going to clear up overnight." Brad replied.

"We will start the breathing treatments as soon as possible. Actually the respiratory therapist will be up in a few moments, Anthony." Ducky added.

"That's not…." Tony had a coughing fit. "That's not what I meant." Tony paused, feeling another cough coming. "I might not survive this. I…."

Brad and Ducky both shook their heads. "Let's not…."

Tony shook his head, again. "You know I might not survive this. I might…" Tony began to cough again, but quickly recovered. "…I might fight as hard as I can and not make it. You two need to know when it's time to stop, when I want you to stop." Tony handed Ducky a sheet of paper Brad read it over Ducky's shoulder.

Tony had outlined, in medical detail, what measures he wanted and did not want taken during this illness.

Tony knew the look on their faces. "Who then Ducky? Who gets to make that decision, Gibbs…Abby? Do I leave it up to Kate or Tim? How can I do that to any of them? Do I leave it up to you, Ducky? You can't separate yourself from this, and I don't expect you to." He somehow managed to get through his speech without a coughing fit.

Ducky opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm doing the responsible thing. We all know how bad this could get." Tony replied, referring to himself, Ducky and Brad. "It's not fair to any of you to have to make those decisions for me."

Brad and Ducky finally nodded. They knew he was right. They hated to admit it even to themselves, but it was possible Tony might not survive this.

Tony knew what he would be going through. He remembered the horror of not being able to draw his next breath, the feeling of drowning in his own body fluids. He just closed his eyes and sighed, knowing the battle he had ahead of him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Sit up, Tony!" Kate said, putting her hands under Tony's back and trying to pull him into a sitting position. "Come on! You have to sit up!" She said, encouraging him.

Gibbs was standing on the other side of the bed. Gibbs clapped Tony on the back just as Ducky had instructed him. Kate supported Tony as he coughed to clear his throat.

Tony leaned against Kate, exhausted. "Can't…do this…I…not again." He managed to say.

Gibbs took Tony's hand as Kate rubbed his back. They looked at each other fearing they understood exactly what Tony meant.

"You're strong enough to make it, Tony." Kate said, she tried to keep the worry and fear out of her voice. "You're gonna be okay."

"…hurts, so much…chest…my back." Tony wheezed out.

"We're here, Tony." Gibbs replied. "Tell us what you need."

"So… tired…" Tony broke into a coughing fit. "…can't do this."

Kate didn't want Tony to hear her crying. She just put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She didn't trust herself to speak.

Gibbs was going through his own hell. He had never heard Tony talk like this before. And he was truly afraid Tony didn't have the desire or the energy to fight this time. He was terrified of what that could mean to him, to the rest of the team. They could not lose Tony.

The team members took turns staying with Tony. It pained them all to watch him struggle. It hurt to watch him try so hard to breathe and not be able to. It hurt that they had all seen it before. They had all seen it and, unfortunately, they still remembered it…too well.

Abby wrapped her arms around Tony as he leaned against her. She resisted the urge to rub his back and chest; she didn't want to add to his pain. He couldn't stand the touch, he hurt so much.

"Can't…." Tony said, shaking his head.

"You can and you will, Anthony DiNozzo." Abby replied. "I don't want to hear you talk like that."

Tony struggled to speak again. "…love…you."

"This is not goodbye. I love you, too. But this is not goodbye." Abby said with tears in her eyes. She lightly kissed his head. She pulled him closer to her as gently as she could.

Tony slowly improved over time. Weeks later Tony got to where he could have long conversations without breaking out into coughing fits.

Brad had not known Tony had gone to medical school. He was shocked that his former rival had been able to fit it all in and still manage to get good grades. Brad and Tony had started to have conversations. Brad and Ducky talked with Tony about his medical condition and his prognosis. And those conversations happened often. But this was not at all like that. This was just talking. Yeah, Brad and Tony talked about Tony's condition, but there were a lot of other things thrown in there, too."

"I wondered how a physical education major knew so much." Brad replied as he sat beside Tony's bed. He was referring to the comments Tony had made during his battle with the plague.

"I was so shocked to see you. I had no idea you were a doctor and it just…. Nobody at NCIS knew at the time, and I didn't want that to be the way they found out." Tony admitted.

"You're kidding me, nobody knew?"

Tony shook his head. "I worked on the weekends I wasn't on call at NCIS. It worked out pretty well."

"How did they find out?" Brad asked.

"I let it slip with Ducky in Autopsy one day. He had misnamed something, some body part, and I corrected him. Then Ducky accidently told Jimmy. Jimmy had been bugging Ducky to help him study for a test. Ducky told him to ask me for help. And Gibbs, when he first realized something was up, tried to follow me to work. I lost him in traffic."

"Really? I bet he was happy." Brad said, imagining how angry Gibbs would have been.

"They all found out a little while later. There had been an accident. We all had injuries, but Jimmy's injuries and my injuries were the most minor. Ducky had injured his hands, so I had to step in. Jimmy helped me give everybody first aid."

"That was a shock."

"That's not the word for it." Tony replied. "Kate and Tim just didn't believe it. They couldn't get past the frat boy image."

"And now?"

"I'm Agent DiNozzo who just happens to work as an ER doctor on the weekends." Tony replied.

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Doctor DiNozzo

Chapter 54

**AN: There is a little sweet moment of friendship Tabby in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

"I can make it, Gibbs." Tony said, moving slowly as he walked up the few stairs to Gibbs' front door.

"I know you can, Tony." Gibbs replied. "But you've had a rough couple of weeks."

"You're telling me." Tony muttered.

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs knew Tony was still not a hundred percent, but the urge to head-slap was strong.

"Nothing, Gibbs." Tony replied, shaking his head. He was not getting better as fast as he was thinking he should be. He hated having both Brad and Ducky 'doctor' him. He was just ready for his life to return to normal.

"I know that you want to go home, Tony." Gibbs said, reading Tony's mind as he started up the stairs. "But you're staying here and you'll stay here until Ducky says otherwise."

"I am a doctor, you know." Tony said.

They both stopped, and Gibbs looked at Tony. "I don't trust your judgment when it comes to you."

Tony and Gibbs made it to Gibbs' first floor back bedroom with no further comment. Tony sat down on the bed as Gibbs brought Tony's things into the room. He then helped Tony off with his jacket and his shoes.

Gibbs stood at the foot of the bed and regarded Tony. "What you're worried about, Tony, it's gonna be okay."

Tony looked at him for a second. "How do you know?"

"I know you."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"That means you're a fighter. That means that just because you're not healing as fast as you think you should. Or you're not doing as well as you should, it doesn't mean you won't continue to improve."

Tony smiled. "You know me too well, it's creepy."

"Lay down, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he finished unpacking Tony's stuff. "Sleep. I'll be back a little later with some soup."

"Sounds good." Tony said. The medication he took in the car starting to take effect.

Gibbs stood in the doorway. He watched Tony for a few moments. He smiled as he turned away and went to answer the door.

Abby was standing; her arms full, waiting for Gibbs. "Sorry, Bossman. But my hands were full. I raided Tony's DVD collection. I also got some groceries. Things that I know he would like. I…." Abby stopped her ranting. She looked at Gibbs, tears in her eyes.

"We…we almost lost him didn't we?" Abby replied, taking the groceries into the kitchen. "I mean, he was so sick." Abby busied herself putting the groceries away. "How is he?"

Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug. "He was really…really sick. But he's okay now." Gibbs pulled back. "He's resting. The medicine just kicked in. He should sleep for a couple of hours." Gibbs replied. "I think the trip here wore him out."

Abby picked up the bag of movies she had brought for Tony, after she finished with the groceries. She took the bag into 'Tony's room.' She put the bag down on the dresser. She pulled off her boots and took off her spiked collar. She went into the bathroom and emerged, moments later, dressed in a black t-shirt and pink PJ bottoms with numerous tiny black skull and crossbones on them.

"Hey, Tony." Abby said as he lay down beside him on top of the covers. "How are you?"

"Better now." Tony said as he took her hand and squeezed it, tightly.

"Good." Abby said as she slid closer to him and laid her arm across his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"…'night, Abby." Tony said as his eyelids got heavier.

"Goodnight, Sweet Prince." Abby said as she snuggled up closer to him.

Gibbs stood at the door of his spare room and looked in. He could not help but smile at the scene before him. He headed down to the basement, knowing Tony was in good hands.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony groaned as Gibbs helped Tony get dressed. Tony was due to see Dr. Pitt this morning.

"Why don't doctors make house calls anymore?" Tony muttered as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

Gibbs just looked at Tony and shook his head. "I don't know, Dr. DiNozzo. Why don't you tell me?"

"Very funny, Boss, very funny." Tony said, getting Gibbs' little joke.

Gibbs and Tony heard the front door open. Abby appeared in the doorway just a few minutes later. "Bossman, I know you're taking Tony to the doctor. But I really need to talk to him."

Gibbs looked at his watch. There was time. He nodded and then left the room. He got the feeling Abby wanted to talk to Tony in private.

Abby sat down in the bed. She took both Tony's hands in hers. "I need you to listen, Tony. Just listen. You need to hear this…so…so just let me talk."

Tony nodded.

"We can't go through that again, Tony. We all knew what to expect and it…it was still horrible." Abby removed her hand from his and wiped a tear from her eyes. "And Kate…it was so different for her this time. But for the rest of us it was like the first time, all over again."

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

Abby shook her head. "We all love you so much. It's…it's so hard seeing someone you love struggle to do anything…but to just…breathe." Abby paused and looked at her hands as the tears cascaded down her face. "You have got to take better care of yourself. A cold, a sniffle, you sneeze, you go see Ducky, or you call Brad." Abby pleaded. "Promise me!"

"Abby…I…." Tony started.

"I can't do it again, Tony." Abby stated. "I can't just stand around and watch you suffer and not be able to help you. I just can't."

Tony smiled at her as he hugged her. "You did the best thing in the world for me. You never gave up on me." Tony wiped the eyes away. "I needed that. It gave me hope."

TBC

**END NOTES: I hope this didn't get too sentimental or mushy for you guys. But I haven't really seen anybody say a whole lot about what the rest of Team Gibbs went through during that time.**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

**Hey everybody! I had to take a few weeks off to have surgery. I am much better and, as always, I hope that this was worth the wait. Thank you in advance for your reviews and alerts. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta, ccluvshorses101!**

Tony pulled on his shirt and then hopped up from the table in Dr. Pitt's office. He had just gotten a checkup and had been cleared to return to both his jobs.

"Tony, you're all clear. But please, next time you get sick. You start even feeling like you're getting a cold, call me. Please." Brad stated.

Tony nodded. "Abby's already…."

"Good, I hope you listen to her."

"I will." Tony replied.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Tony!" Abby said as soon as he entered the lab. She ran to him and jumped into his arms. "You're back! You're back!"

"You just saw me yesterday, Abby." Tony said as she let go.

"Yeah, but that was a 'back to work' hug. You needed that, I needed that." Abby paused. "I missed you."

Tony smiled. "Thank you for spending time with me at Gibbs'. It was…nice."

"I loved it." Abby admitted. "It was nice to be able to take care of you. You never let people do that for you."

Tony grinned at her. "I guess I better go, I'm sure Ducky is looking for me."

"And here we go...a classic DiNozzo avoidance technique."

Tony kissed her cheek. "See you later."

Tony's next stop was Autopsy.

"Well, Anthony, it's good to have you back." Ducky stated.

"Hey, Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Hi, it's good to be back." Tony replied.

"So, what did Brad have to say?" Ducky asked.

"I need to listen to my body, and listen to you…and Abby." Tony admitted.

Ducky smiled. "That' s right, Anthony. But that is also why doctors make such horrible patients. We think we know it all."

Tony just grinned. He knew exactly what Ducky was saying.

"I don't know about this, Ducky." Tony said coming around the autopsy table to stand beside Ducky.

Ducky nodded. "I understand, Anthony, and I wouldn't ask, but Mr. Palmer is behind in his studies because of the extra work we've had the past two weeks. Plus he's got two big examinations to study for."

Tony nodded. "I was surprised Gibbs could spare me. If we hadn't had cold cases this week…." He paused. "I haven't performed an autopsy since medical school."

Jimmy said his goodbyes and then headed out the door.

"I really do appreciate your help, Doctor DiNozzo." Ducky replied. "You'll have the procedure down in no time. Plus, you won't have to work on a body alone. We will do them together. We are not that backed up down here, I just couldn't handle it all alone."

Tony nodded and he and Ducky began the autopsy on the first body. About three hours later Tony had finished his first autopsy since medical school. He stepped away from the table and removed his mask. He then removed his gown and gloves.

"You did an excellent job. You're a pro at this, Anthony." Ducky replied.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony grinned. "But I am used to my patients being a little more…animated."

"It's definitely a different atmosphere." Ducky stated, comparing autopsy to a busy emergency room.

"It's weird." Tony admitted. "It just makes me realize how much I don't like death." He paused. "I work with dead people at this job all day. How can that be the case?"

Ducky shook his head. "Anthony, neither of our jobs is about the dead bodies. It's about getting justice for the families, about clearing a person's name. It's about finding the truth. The body is just the vehicle we use to get that truth."

Tony looked at Ducky for a moment and smiled. "I really like the way you put that."

"It's a simple statement of truth." Ducky stated.

A few hours later the doctors were finished up in Autopsy for the day.

"Mr. Palmer could learn a lot from you." Ducky observed. "But a patient is a patient, Anthony." Ducky said, referring to their earlier conversation. "They all deserve respect and dignity. We do that, we have done our jobs."

Ducky looked at Tony for a long moment. "So…do you still want to help me out for a couple more days until Mr. Palmer is free again?"

Tony smiled. "I would be honored."

TBC


	56. Author's Note

Hey Everybody,

I haven't abandoned this story, I just am a little stuck.

If you have any suggestions, any ideas of another adventure for DiNozzo, please let me know.

Thanks again for following this story and for all your alerts.

Jackilee


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**AN: Thank you for your ideas, I got many good ones. I would, however, like to especially thank 'Long Live BRUCAS,' I loved your idea. And I may use a few of the others in later chapters. Thanks again, to all of you, for your help. Enjoy!**

Tony opened his eyes. He looked to his right and everything came back to him. He had hit a spot of black ice. Now he had a splitting headache and he couldn't fell his legs. He groaned as he tried to move, to see what, if anything was broken.

"Don't move, DiNozzo." Gibbs said from his side of the car. He had messed up his knee. It had struck the bottom of the dashboard when he had been pitched forward from the impact. Luckily, the airbag and his seat belt had stopped a lot of his forward momentum. But somehow, he had still managed to cut his head.

Gibbs had woken up a few moments before DiNozzo and he had tried to take inventory of his injuries. But when he looked to his left, he had quickly forgotten how injured he was. Tony's airbag had failed to deploy completely. Gibbs could see, through Tony's torn shirt, the angry bruises that had already started to form on his chest. Tony had also made contact with the windshield and his face, one side of it was covered with blood.

"Boss?" Tony said, his voice much, much weaker than he would have liked it . He could only easily move his head a little. He didn't push it. He didn't want to risk paralysis. But, as a result, he could not really see Gibbs as well as he would have liked to.

"Yeah, Tony." Gibbs said, gritting his teeth as he tried to move.

"Tell me what's wrong." Tony requested, wanting Gibbs to list his injuries, his symptoms.

"Well, for starters, we are sitting at the bottom of a snow bank in a snow storm." Gibbs replied, irritated.

"…my fault." Tony stated.

"No Tony, it's not. I didn't see the black ice either. I just…" Gibbs said rubbing is leg. "…my damned knee…."

"Let me see it. You're gonna have to….I can't turn my head." Tony replied, telling Gibbs to move into his field of vision.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Tony. I just…. We can take care of that later." He said, trying to change positions. He had taken a handkerchief out of his pocket and was trying to clean Tony's face. It was far too cold for the both of them in the car right now, but the good thing about that was that it had slowed Tony's blood loss.

Gibbs had been on the phone with Ducky just a moment before Tony had come to. He had tried to give Ducky his location, but the reception had been spotty and Gibbs was only hearing about every other word. He soon gave up. Gibbs knew Ducky would have Abby on it ASAP tracking Gibbs' and Tony's phones and the GPS on the vehicle.

Gibbs leaned back against his seat. As much as he hated technology sometimes, it was times like this when he blessed and praised the almighty microchip.

"…need to keep the leg elevated…knee will swell…won't…." Tony said.

Gibbs only caught part of Tony's instruction. Typical Tony, he was injured much worse than Gibbs, but he was more worried about Gibbs.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, he tried to turn in the seat, remembering that the NCIS cars were equipped with blankets and bottled water. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the car. He spread the blanket out over his SFA.

"You need to keep warm." Gibbs stated. He was glad Tony's head was no longer bleeding. But it made him wonder and worry that Tony was too cold. "And no, I don't care what movie this reminds you of."

"It's a great one." Tony replied. He let out a pained sigh and closed his eyes.

"According to you they're all great ones, Tony." Gibbs replied, trying to keep Tony awake.

"They are." Tony replied. "Each one a piece of cinematic brilliance in its own right."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile.

"The Earnest movies were not cinematic brilliance, as you call it."

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Are you admitting you watched those movies?" Tony said, turning his head only as far as was allowed. "I…we need to find a way to elevate your leg. Why don't you…?" Tony was in full doctor mode trying to solve the problem.

"No, Tony." He looked at Tony, and then he realized what was bothering him. Tony had not, at all, moved any part of his body except his head.

"Tony, can you feel your legs? Can you move your legs?" Gibbs asked, terrified of what Tony's answer might be.

Tony didn't answer immediately.

"Tony?!"

"No,...to both questions." Tony stated.

It took a second or two for what Tony was saying to sink in.

Tony couldn't see Gibbs' face, but he knew what Gibbs was thinking. "It's nerve damage, Gibbs. Just pressure on the nerves, take the pressure away and reduce the swelling…." The 'it'll be okay' was implied.

"Tony, I…." Suddenly the reality of their situation sank in for Gibbs. He was scared and he hated the feeling. Not for himself but for Tony. How long before this pressure and swelling caused permanent damage? How long before…?

Gibbs glanced over at Tony. His eyes were closed. "Tony!"

"Yeah, Boss."

"Open your eyes!" Gibbs demanded.

"…tired, Gibbs." Tony said, wearily.

"What movie does this remind you of?" Gibbs asked.

"What?"

"What movie does this remind you of?" Gibbs asked, again.

Tony shook his head, as much as he could. "I heard what you said. I just can't believe you said it.

Tony looked at Gibbs, reading his concern on his face.

"I don't have the symptoms of a concussion, Gibbs. I'm not confused, I know you. I know where I am. And I…."

"You have a headache, a bad one." Gibbs commented.

"Gibbs, my head is bleeding. That hurts a little." Tony said, sarcastically.

Gibbs let the sarcasm go. "You know what I mean. This is more like…."

The noises around them got both Gibbs' and Tony's attention. They looked out the broken windshield and saw a snowplow. It was followed by the NCIS van and company car. Tim, Kate, Ducky and Jimmy all jumped out and navigated the hill to get to the car. Tim got Tony's driver's-side door open. And then went to the other side to help Kate with Gibbs' door. Soon they were both open.

By this time, the EMTs arrived. They got Tony and Gibbs out of the car, being careful to make sure Tony was not further injured during transport. Gibbs also was carried out, under protest. Even though he knew, or was pretty sure, that he could not walk out on his own.

It took the entire ER staff by surprise to see their favorite fellow doctor rolled into the ER strapped to a backboard. They send Tony up for an X-ray and prayed that there was no damage to his spine.

Tony slipped into the locker room and opened his locker, ready to change into his blue scrubs and get to work. It had been 6 weeks since the car accident, and three weeks since he had returned to work at NCIS. He had been put on desk duty, at first. Now he was back on regular duty and he was glad.

Tony had been grateful to miss all the 'fuss' they would make over him when the saw him on his first day back at the ER. Luckily, he had thought, the ER had been extra busy. He had just walked in and headed directly towards the locker room.

But now he opened is locker and was greeted by an avalanche of cards and gifts. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the pile of well-wishes he now had at his feet. He picked up the items and put them back into his locker. He then grabbed his scrubs and quickly changed.

"Did you really think you could get by without a welcome back?" Shelly Wright, an RN, asked him when he left the locker room.

"I was hoping." Tony said as she hugged him, gently, mindful of his ribs. They had as, it turned out not to be broken, but cracked and badly bruised.

"I've got to agree with Agent Gibbs about the 9-lives thing though." Shelly stated.

Tony looked at Shelly.

"Gibbs told us you had more lives than an alley cat when he heard you didn't have any damage to your spine." Shelly explained as she guided him to the doctors lounge.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, realizing she was guiding him.

"You'll see." Shelly said as she opened the door to the room.

Tony was greeted by all the doctors and nurses who were free at the moment. There was a huge cake that said, 'Welcome Back, Doctor DiNozzo' in royal blue icing and a bunch of colorful balloons in one corner.

Tony grinned and took a sampling of the icing on one corner of the cake. "That's my slice." He said. "Thank you guys, so much, for this and for all the things in my locker. You took such good care of me. I really appreciate it." Tony paused and looked at the cake again. "Okay, that's it. Let's eat!"

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

**This chapter, in no way, refers to the Season 9 finale. I just borrowed one of the major ideas and ran with it.**

Tony stared in disbelief, as the EMT was giving him the patient stats. He could not believe who he was looking at.

Tony had just started to assess his patient's condition when another familiar person came through the ER doors. He was demanding answers and doing a great job of intimidating the personnel. Tony recognized the voice and went out to try and control the situation.

"Good! Tony!" Gibbs said, striding up to Tony. "Where is Ducky? Is he okay?" He demanded.

"Gibbs, he's being looked at right now…." Tony paused. Just then a very distraught Jimmy came in.

"They wouldn't let me ride with Dr. Mallard." Jimmy stumbled over his words looking shocked. "We were…we were out at the scene with Agent Fulton's team. He just…he grabbed his chest and…." Jimmy shook his head.

Tony nodded as he led Palmer over to one of the waiting room chairs. "Good Jimmy, we know what we're looking at, a suspected MI. We'll…." Tony then looked at Gibbs. He was not sitting and Tony knew well what he had planned.

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "You're not going in there."

Gibbs glared at him. "I'm your…."

"No, not here." Tony stated. "Here you are out of your element. This name tag says Doctor." Tony pointed to the badge on his chest. "This is my territory. You call the shots at NCIS, Gibbs."

Gibbs started to open his mouth to say something. He was very shocked by Tony's words.

"I'm going to go back in there. And I'll be back when I can." Tony looked pointedly at Gibbs, as if telling him to behave himself.

Tony was assisting another of his colleges with Ducky's care. They had assessed him quickly and then sent him up to have tests run. Tony rushed out into the waiting room again he heard shouting. He couldn't tell, for sure, who was shouting or what they said, but he was he knew.

Gibbs glared at the nurse. "It's been long enough!" He told the nurses at the desk. "Why doesn't anybody know anything? Why won't you tell me anything?" He said as he paced in front of the desk, running his fingers through his hair.

Tony quickly stepped in. "Its okay, Michelle. I've got this. Thank you." He said to the much-relieved receptionist.

"This can't happen, Gibbs." Tony said. "You can't do this."

"What can't happen?" Gibbs snapped.

"You don't get to come into my work place and yell at my coworkers! You don't get to come in here and upset our patients. Do you think you're the only one, in here, waiting to hear about friends or family?" Tony growled, motioning to the ER waiting room. There were just a few empty chairs. And almost everyone was looking at Gibbs with an expression of shock on their faces.

"Tony, I…." Gibbs started, again surprised by Tony's tone and words. He nodded calming himself. He knew Tony was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Tony was right. He wouldn't tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone towards his team. He had a great deal of respect for Tony, for standing up for his co-workers.

Tony and Gibbs then went back over to where Jimmy was sitting. Tony knelt down in front of Jimmy. "We've sent Ducky up for tests. We'll know more in another hour or so."

Jimmy's worried expression didn't change.

Tony smiled and patted Jimmy's leg. "He's a tough old Scotsman. He'll be fine."

Tony then stood up and gave Gibbs a warning glare before he headed back into the ER.

Gibbs knew he would not be able to sit still. He went down to the cafeteria in search of coffee. He then called Tim, Kate, and Abby before returning to the waiting room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

As it turned out, Dr. Donald Mallard, M.E. had suffered a massive heart attack. He had been helped, greatly, by his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, who had performed lifesaving procedures until the ambulance had arrived. But still, the seriousness of the heart attack and the fact that Dr. Mallard was not a young man anymore were two huge knocks against him. He was still unconscious. He had not opened his eyes since being brought into the ER, which was also disturbing.

Tony informed his NCIS co-workers of these developments soon after Ducky had been put into his room in the Intensive Care Unit. He allowed them all to go in, one at a time, for a few short minutes, just to see that he was still with them. Tony, because of their connection, couldn't be Ducky's doctor. But he kept in constant communication with Ducky's doctors and he answered all the questions the team had about Ducky's treatment and condition.

It had proved to be a very long weekend, Ducky had been in the ICU since Friday after noon, and it was now Monday morning.

Team Gibbs practically took over the ICU waiting room, they were only allowed in at certain times, though Tony had managed to get them in Ducky's room at off hours, if even for just a few minutes.

Everyone decided to stay, not willing to miss an update or change in Ducky's condition. They all sat around and reminisced. Tony and Kate talked about the time that they had had to stay at Ducky house, with his mother. Kate reminded them all of the nickname Mrs. Mallard had given Tony, Italian Gigolo Furniture Mover. And it still got a good laugh. And they all had their favorite story from the many Ducky had told them over the years. And they had loved all the little bits of wisdom and information he had given them. Tony was in and out during this time, checking on his ER patients and then coming and spending as much time as he could with his team and Ducky. And it was beginning to wear on him.

Tony scrubbed his hand over his face as he looked in the observation window of Ducky's room. He had been standing there for a long while. He was lost in thought when we felt someone slip their hand around his waist.

"You need to get some rest, Tony." Abby said as she hugged his tightly. "I'll take you home."

Tony shook his wearily. "I'm not sleeping in the coffin. My feet hang out over the edge."

Abby grinned. "I meant to your place."

"Abby Scuito…" Tony said, feigning insult and innocence. "…you will not take advantage of me in my own home."

Abby shook her head and laughed. "Hurry up and change."

Tony smiled, tiredly, back at her and they headed down stairs to the locker room. Abby waited outside the door as Tony got chanced. He was almost dressed in his street clothes when the hospital overhead came to life.

_"Code Blue, ICU, Repeat, Code Blue ICU."_

Tony hurriedly dressed and Abby and Tony got back to the room in time to  
>see a sea of white rush in, every nurse and doctor on the floor seemed to be in there.<p>

Tony held Gibbs off as he tried to go into the room. "Gibbs…let them do their work; you'll only be in the way!" Tony said, physically baring Gibbs' way.

Tony led Gibbs to the window and they both watched in silence as the staff worked to save Ducky's life.

TBC

**END NOTES: I know many of you might think Tony is OOC for his standing up to Gibbs. But Tony does stand up for his team at NCIS. The hospital staff is his other team, so…."**

**And I know, Bad, Bad Writer, for leaving this chapter like this. But I felt Ducky's story deserved more than a couple of sentences at the end of a chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**AN: Thanks everybody for continuing to read and follow this story. My beta has a full summer so I will be own my own a lot here. All mistakes are mine. If you spot something, please PM me. Thanks and enjoy, Jackie**

Gibbs watched helplessly as the doctors worked. They all joined Tony and Gibbs at the window as he explained to them what the doctors were doing to Ducky.

"We have a rhythm. He's back!" The nurse said looking at the heart monitor.

"Pulse is 75. Blood pressure is 125 /63. Respirations are 15." Another nurse called out.

The Doctor Wilson, one of Tony's colleagues sighed a big sigh of relief. He looked at Tony through the observation window and smiled.

He called out several orders to the nurses and took a minute to make a note on Ducky's chart before he came out to where Tony and the rest were standing.

"Doctor Mallard is doing okay, right now." Doctor Wilson started. "But he's…his age is a factor. He is an older man who works and acts like he's a much younger one. That is great, it's good to keep active. But at his age, he just needs to slow down. His body is demanding it. He's going to have to make some life changes, his work schedule and his diet, just to name a few."

Tony and Gibbs both nodded their understanding.

"I would like to give him a little more time to rest." The doctor said. "I'll check in him again in a few minutes. We need to keep him as calm as possible. What that means, right now, is no visitors." He explained.

Tony nodded. He herded the team into the ICU waiting room.

Gibbs started to pace. "Can't you…?"

Tony knew what Gibbs was asking and he shook his head.

"No, Gibbs. This is not about you. This is about what Ducky needs. He needs to rest. He needs time to recover. When his doctor says he can have visitors, than he can have visitors. I won't undermine my colleague."

"He's my…." Gibbs started and tried to push his way past Tony.

Tony blew out a sigh to calm himself. "Look, this attitude won't work with me. You won't intimidate any of the nurses or doctors. If you do and I find out about it, I'll have you removed."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, he's your friend. He's my friend too. We are all fond of him. But how is upsetting him helping him, Gibbs?" Tony asked. "If you were to go in right now and see him, he would know that you were upset. He could pick up on it, and it would upset him. It could cause him to have another heart attack, Gibbs. And he probably couldn't survive another, he's not over the last one yet!"

Gibbs glared at him, still angry he was not getting his way.

"So here's how it's gonna go. You can lose the attitude, have a seat, and wait, like everybody else…or you can get the hell out…" Tony said in as calm a voice as he could muster. "…your choice."

Gibbs practically growled at Tony, but he took a seat.

"I'm going to check with the ICU nurses and see when they will let you guys in." Tony said, starting to walk away. "Don't go anywhere." He said, looking pointedly at Gibbs.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Anthony?" Ducky said, opening his eyes. He knew he was in an ICU hospital room. His Italian friend had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed.

Tony opened his eyes, sat up slowly and stretched.

"I believe, Dear Boy, you are taking your bedside manner thing a little far." Ducky replied, weakly.

Tony stood up. "I had to stay in here to keep Gibbs out…" He paused. "…until the docs cleared you for company."

"What did they say?" Ducky asked.

"It's up to you…how you feel?" Tony replied. "But if you start getting tired…."

Ducky nodded. He knew the drill.

"Gibbs is pretty upset with you, I imagine." Ducky replied.

Tony nodded. "Especially after I told him I would kick him out."

"You didn't! Anthony!" Ducky couldn't believe it.

"He was being obnoxious…bullying the nurses, and the doctors. He tried to bully me." Tony stated.

Ducky couldn't help but smile, imagining the situation.

"He's got to learn, Ducky. NCIS is his place." Tony paused. "But the hospital is mine. He says he respects me being a doctor. He needs to learn to respect that the decisions that I make here are the right ones, too."

"Absolutely," Ducky said, then he grinned. "He'll be the first one in, right?"

Tony nodded, then he left the room to get Ducky's first visitor.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

**AN: Thanks everybody for your continued support with this story. I do thank you for your comments and reviews. I also really appreciate my alerters and followers. You all are awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again. **

Gibbs was still angry, and he didn't bother to hide it. He didn't like being kept away from Ducky, even if it was 'supposedly' for his own good.

Tony just needed to look at his boss's face to see he was going to have problems. "Ducky wanted to…."

"You have no right keeping me away from him!" Gibbs stated, getting in Tony's face, even though Tony was a couple of inches taller. "You're not his…."

"No, I am not his doctor. But I am a doctor, and I know how to handle difficult people. I work with one who can be an enormous bastard when he puts his mind to it." Tony replied, matching Gibbs's glare.

Gibbs was impressed that Tony had managed his own intimidating glare. He would have smiled if he wasn't so pissed.

"You were going to be Ducky's first visitor, but…." Tony stopped, letting the words hang in the air.

Gibbs got the message, and as much as he didn't want to, he backed down. He did smile this time. "Nice glare." He started towards Ducky's room.

"I work on it between patients." Tony replied, grinning.

Gibbs stopped. "I hope…you know…." Gibbs tried, starting again.

Tony nodded. "He's a dear friend. You're worried. But we do know what we're doing around here."

Gibbs nodded. "Well Anthony, I know at least one doctor who does." He grinned.

"Thanks, Jethro."

Gibbs and Tony started to walk again. They stopped just outside Ducky's door.

Gibbs spoke to Tony as they both looked into the room. "He is going to…. I mean, this isn't going to set him back…too much, is it?" Gibbs looked at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "His doctor will probably recommend a diet and tell him to cut back on his hours." Tony replied. "I'll make sure you and I have a copy of the dietary recommendations. And I'll talk to Jimmy, in depth, about the expectations. I know Ducky won't go into detail with him like he should. He's just too private a person, and I know he wouldn't want Jimmy to worry about him."

Gibbs nodded.

"Go in, be calm, Gibbs." Tony reminded him.

Gibbs glared, and Tony grinned.

"Need I remind you that you don't play well with others?" Tony said. He walked away before Gibbs could reply.

Gibbs shook his head then went into the room.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs was smiling as he walked into Ducky's room.

Ducky noticed his expression. "What? What is it, Jethro?"

Gibbs just continued to smile.

"Anthony."

Gibbs nodded.

"He's an excellent doctor." Gibbs replied.

"…probably one of the best." Ducky agreed.

Gibbs smiled at Ducky.

"He…he told you a few…things. Did he not?" Ducky could see that he was going to have to drag the information out of Gibbs.

"If you're asking if he put me in my place…yes, he did." Gibbs stated.

"That had to be pleasant." Ducky said, leading.

"No." Gibbs replied. "But it was necessary.

Ducky waited, knowing that Gibbs had more to say.

"He told me before I came in here that I don't play well with others." Gibbs said.

"He wasn't wrong." Ducky replied.

"No, but I expected better of myself with him." Gibbs sighed. "I trust him in the field. But I'm ultimately in control there. I…I just…."

Ducky nodded.

"He deserves better from me." Gibbs admitted.

"Yes, he does, Jethro."

Gibbs turned to Ducky and smiled. "Just tell me I still scare him, just a little bit."

Ducky nodded. "Yeah…a little."

Ducky left the hospital a few days later. Ducky promised to follow his cardiologist and Tony's advice. He asked Tony to accompany him to his appointments with his cardiologist. And with careful modification of Ducky's diet and a small modification in his work schedule, he was able to return to work in 3 weeks. Ducky was thrilled to be back, and he promised to continue to follow both his doctors' recommendations. He promised to, most importantly; let Jimmy handle more of their work load.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Tony checked his beeper. It was very unusual for his hospital beeper to go off at NCIS.

"I've gotta check this out." Tony said, reaching for his cell. "The hospital would never page me here unless it was urgent." He explained.

Tony dropped his backpack and sit back down at his desk. The rest of the team stopped and came back to the bullpen, waiting to see what was going on at the hospital. Tony dialed the number and listened for a moment or two. Then he hung up.

"There was an explosion of some sort on a Navy ship doing exercises. The whole crew was evacuated. There's been no estimation on the number of injuries. There are, however, two confirmed dead." Tony reported

Gibbs nodded. "Do what you have to do, DiNozzo. We can take care of our crime scene; catch up with us when you can." Gibbs said.

Gibbs, Tim and Kate left for the crime scene, Tony left for the hospital.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

When Tony got to the hospital, everybody was in full emergency mode. The ER had been cleared to make way for the onslaught of new patients they were expecting. All ER staff had been called in to make sure that there were enough people to take care of whatever came. Now all they had to do was wait until the injured started arriving. They already had one of the dead sailors in the morgue, waiting for positive ID and notification of next of kin. Tony arrived in time for the big wave of sailors to come in. He had anywhere from 3 to 5 patients at one time. And he was going room to room giving orders and checking on each patient's progress. He didn't lose any of the patients under his care. But he heard, later, that one had died on the way to the hospital and a couple more died in ICU.

He never made it back to NCIS that day. Instead he collapsed on one of the cots in the doctors' lounge after a very hectic, strenuous shift.

"Hey." Doctor Abrams said, gently shaking Tony's shoulder. Doctor Christina Abrams had worked at the hospital for about 3 years. She was a very lovely brunette with striking dark blue eyes, a nice figure and she was about 3 years older than Tony.

Tony rolled over and looked at her. "Doctor…."

Christina shook her head. "Tony…you know the rule."

"Chris…." Tony replied. "And the rule is: Formality among doctors is for patient interaction." He knew the doctor liked him and he had not dissuaded her interest. He liked her, too.

"That is correct." Chris replied as she continued to flirt.

"I seem to have people in my life who have a lot of rules." Tony concluded.

"Everybody needs a code to live by." Chris replied. "And really, that is probably my only hard and fast rule."

"Really?" Tony asked as Chris sat down beside him on the cot.

Chris nodded, gently rubbing his chest. She then moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"What about the fraternization thing?" Tony asked, as he sat up on the cot.

"Hospital rule, Tony, not mine." Chris replied.

"Don't you think it's a good one?" Tony asked. He liked Chris, and she was a beautiful woman. But, usually, once the women in his life found out how dangerous his primary job was, they just…disappeared. He wasn't about to encourage another doomed relationship. Plus, they had a whole load of rules regarding such things in the hospital environment.

Chris looked at him, as if reading his mind. "I know how dangerous your second job is Tony. I really do. I have brothers who are cops. I just…I like you. I'm willing to take a chance." She paused. "And I know you like me. "

Tony nodded. "But you know… between these two jobs…." He shook his head.

Chris smiled. "I know, all doctors do is work and play golf, right? Well, I hate golf, and I've never heard you talk about it. So we'll use our 'golf' time to…."

Tony feigned shock. "Dr. Abrams!" He smiled.

"I want to get to know you, Tony." Chris replied, getting up from the cot beside him. "I'm willing to go as slow as you want with this." She replied, and then closed the door behind her.

Tony stared at the door for just a moment. He then went to the locker room, showered and dressed to go home. He met up with Chris on the way out.

"I have a few minutes…" Chris replied. "…and there's a broom closet around the corner." She grinned.

Tony laughed. "I haven't done that since high school." He took her hand. "I want go get to know you too, Chris. And I do want to take this slow, do it right."

Chris nodded. She squeezed his hand and let go.

TBC

**END NOTE: I know a lot of you guys wanted me to give Tony a girlfriend, something outside work. So I am going to attempt this. Let me know what you think. I just got to warn you. I don't really write the romantic relationship stuff, so bear with me. **


	62. Chapter 62

DOCTOR DINOZZO

Chapter 62

**AN: Thanks for the idea of putting Senior in one of these chapters. (I would like to give whoever mentioned that in a review or a PM credit. So, please let me know if it was you.) I had kind of overlooked him through the whole story. And I think the reason for that was I was not really sure how Senior would react. And I am not really sure 'SupportiveDad' works here, but I'm running with it.**

To say Anthony, Senior was surprised when Anthony, Junior graduated from Johns Hopkins with a degree in medicine would be a gross understatement. He was stunned, flabbergast, dumbfounded, and probably any other synonym you would want to use. When Tony had told Sr. he was going to study medicine, Sr. thought he was kidding. Tony as a doctor, he couldn't picture it. He couldn't see his son doing that.

But Tony was a doctor, and an excellent one, from what Senior had gathered from the other doctors and several of the nurses he had talked to. And now he needed Junior's help.

"My son…" Senior said through his pain. "…chest hurts. Need to see junior…want him to treat me."

"Who's your son?" Shelly Carmichael, an RN, asked as she helped Senior onto one of the beds.

"Anthony…DiNozzo…." Senior managed to say, holding his chest.

Everyone in the room sort of looked at one another. They had no idea that Tony was a junior, it just had never come up. And they all thought Tony's dad lived in New York. Why would he be here, without Tony, in the first place? But they got to work. The others doctor who had initially seen Senior wandering around, asking for Tony, started to examine him. The doctor, Brian Zimmerman, suspected a possible MI (Myocardial Infarction) aka heart attack. And he proceeded to treat Tony's father for those symptoms. One of the nurses left the treatment room to page Tony.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony stopped working and stood up. His ER pager was sounding off. He looked at it and it said "SOS" on the screen.

"Gibbs…" Tony said, he knew the pager going off had gotten everyone's attention. "…I've got to see what this is. It's saying SOS." He pulled out his phone and started to dial, stepping away from his co-workers.

Tony listened for just a moment, asked a couple of questions, and then hung up. He then returned to the group. "It's Senior, he came into the hospital with chest pain. He was asking for me. He's fighting the other doctors and nurses. Says he only wants me…he wants me to be his doctor."

"Heart attack?" Gibbs asked.

"They seem to think so. And he's not cooperating with the staff." Tony replied. "If it was a heart attack, he can't take all the stress on his heart. They want to sedate him until I can get there. I don't like the idea, but with him fighting them like he is…." Tony shook his head.

"Go, Tony! Do what you have to do." Gibbs replied. "But keep me posted."

Tony nodded and headed off to the company car. He hated the idea of leaving the team without a car. But they could always catch a ride back with Ducky and Jimmy. At any rate, Tony took the car and arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, driving very much like he was racing in the Indy 500. He locked his gun and badge in the trunk and rushed into the ER entrance after parking in the first available space.

Tony was going to check with the desk, but one of the nurses taking care of Senior called to him. She took Tony to his dad's room.

"Dad." Tony said, looking at his father lying in the hospital bed.

Senior tried to sit up, but it was obvious he had been sedated. He seemed to be in no pain and a little bit drunk besides. He settled for raising his head, but he couldn't hold it up for long.

"Hey, Junior." Senior finally said.

Tony smiled at how is father was acting. "…your chest still hurting?"

Senior shook his head. "…gave me a shot."

"I know." Tony replied.

"…didn't want 'um to. …told them to wait for you." Senior stated.

"They had to, Dad. It was too much stress on your heart." Tony explained.

"…told 'um I only wanted you. That Doctor Zi…Zem…Whatever his name was, he wouldn't listen." Senior stated.

"He was trying to keep you from dying dad."

"He was being one of those know-it-all doctors." Senior stated.

"Doctor Zimmerman is a good doctor." Tony said. "He was trying to keep you from having another heart attack."

There was a knock on the door. It was Dr. Zimmerman.

"Well, if it isn't Dr. Know-It-All. We don't need you now, Doc. My son, Dr. DiNozzo, is here." Senior said.

Tony gave his dad a look before he and Brian stopped out into the hall to talk.

Brian started speaking as soon as the door was closed. "We didn't want to sedate him, Tony. But he wouldn't cooperate. He was calling me names. He was yelling at everybody. I just…." Brian shook his head.

Tony nodded. He then grinned, imagining the scene. "He can be a handful when he wants to be."

Brian nodded. "He refused everything. And we had to make a quick decision. I wasn't about to risk his health, and we knew you would be okay with whatever we did to try and help him."

Tony nodded. "I wasn't sure about the sedation. But he's calm, and that's what he needed."

Brian nodded again. "After we sedated him, we ran all the usual tests. And it was a heart attack, a relatively mild one."

"I'll tell him, though I doubt he will give up his hot-toddies or his porter-house steaks." Tony replied.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Brian replied as he started to walk away.

Tony opened the door again to enter his father's room.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Doctor DiNozzo

"It's been two months, Tony." Chris said, watching Tony as he ate his meal in the hospital cafeteria.

Tony nodded. "Hallmark doesn't recognize two-month anniversaries."

"Maybe not, but I do." Chris replied.

"So, what is the proper gift for the two-month anniversary?" Tony asked.

"Dinner and a movie…" Chris stated. "…plus some other stuff."

"I won't hold your purse while you shop for shoes." Tony joked.

Chris grinned. "That's not what I mean."

"You're gonna have to buy me diner first." Tony stated.

"You are a mess." Chris said as her pager went off. "I have to get back. I'll call you tonight."

Tony nodded as she got up to leave.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony untangled himself from his overnight guest, put on a pair of pajama bottoms, and went to make coffee. He was glad to have the day off. He and Chris could do something that didn't involve the hospital. They could actually act like a normal couple. He smiled as he poured himself the first cup of coffee. Chris was the first woman to come over. The first he had invited to his place. That spoke volumes. And Tony had been so glad he had decided to go furniture shopping, with a certain piece of furniture in mind.

Chris slipped her arms around Tony's waist from behind. She laid her head on his bare back and sighed. "I don't want to leave."

Tony turned around and looked at her. "Who said you had to?"

"Well, usually afterwards…." Chris started.

"Yeah, the guy dresses and leaves in the middle of the night." Tony said. "In case you didn't notice, this is my apartment. And I'm not going anywhere." He said, pulling her into his arms. "If that was all I wanted, I wouldn't have invited you here."

"We would have gone to a motel…or my place." Chris concluded.

"Exactly." Tony replied. "I've done the one-night-stand thing. I am very much over all that." He admitted. "And like I said, you're here. That should tell you something."

"It tells me I should put my breakfast order in before I take a shower." Chris kidded Tony, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Oh, so that's how it is. You find out a man can cook and…." Tony said, holding her tightly.

"I like my eggs scrambled and my bacon crisp." Chris replied.

Tony smiled. "Maybe you need someone to wash your back."

Chris nodded. "The bacon and eggs can wait."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony pulled out the chair in Morelli's for Chris. He, at first, was just going to turn around and walk out the door. Something was off, it was making him very uneasy, and he kept looking around the restaurant. Then he saw the reason for his unease. He remembered the face because he had studied the file. The man had killed a Marine and had then gone on the run. He had been on the NCIS radar for a year, the FBI radar for longer than that, based on a variety of other crimes. The restaurant was packed, so Tony's options were limited. Then he saw his salvation. He waited until Tobias Fornell was seated before he approached him.

"I need you to go out and wait in the car." Tony told Chris.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, looking around.

Tony shook his head. "I've got it covered. There's an FBI agent two tables over. And it looks like some of his fellow agents have joined him."

Chris started to speak.

"I just need you safe, okay?" Tony asked.

Chris nodded. She paid for the drinks that they had ordered, leaving the money on the table, and left the restaurant.

When Chris was safely out the door, Tony started over to talk to Tobias. But then shots rang out. Tony immediately dove for cover, toppling a table to use as a shield. He went for his shoulder holster and then waited for just a second before attempting to return fire. He couldn't take a chance and not hit his target.

"I know who you are." Martin Howard said as he took one of the waitress hostage. "I know feds when I see them. I'm not going to prison." He said, putting her between him and Tony and the FBI agents.

"Turn yourself in and we'll see about lessening the charges." Fornell said.

Tony looked at him and Fornell shrugged.

"Look…we have some injured people in here." Tony stated. He knew a bus boy and an elderly female patron had been shot. "Let us get those people out of here, so that they can be treated."

"Nobody is going anywhere until I get what I want!" Howard replied.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"…to get out of here." Howard said. "I use this lovely young lady as a human shield and you let me leave, simple as that."

The other people in the restaurant were starting to get restless and it was making Howard nervous. Tony and Tobias were uneasy as to what he would do next. They needed this guy taken out. But if they tried to move from their current positions he would shot them, the waitress, or another patron.

Suddenly a shot rang out. They heard a body fall and the waitress scream. Tony cautiously peeked out from behind his shield. Howard was on the floor, his head bloody. Vincent Morelli, owner of the establishment, was standing over Howard with a gun in his hand. He, a former Marine, had seen the man holding a gun on his daughter. Howard had not seen Vince as he snuck back into his office and got his gun. Vince then shot the man in the head.

Fornell stood up and walked over to Vince. Tony headed over to check out the two people who had been shot. One of the other patrons was on the phone calling 9-1-1.

Vince nodded and handed over his gun. "I know the procedure, and I have a permit. I was protecting my daughter and my business. Tony will vouch for me. He's in here all the time." Vince said, speaking of DiNozzo.

Fornell asked Vince a few more questions as he comforted his daughter. Vince and his daughter Angela then realized what Tony was doing. Tony had sent a patron out to his car to tell Chris to come back in. Tony was tending to the busboy and Chris was working on the elderly woman.

"What is DiNozzo doing?" Vince asked Fornell, finally noticing Tony. Vince figured Tony knew first aid, but this looked far beyond first aid.

The EMTs had arrived by this time. They seemed to know him and Tony was spouting medical jargon to them as they loaded the young man onto a stretcher.

"He's a doctor." Fornell stated as if it was a well-known fact.

Vince looked at him. "I was just glad to see he had a girlfriend who seemed to be good for him." He shook his head. "He's a doctor? That's amazing."

Two hours later the wounded customers were in the hospital on the mend. Vince was cleaning up his restaurant; no charges were brought against him.

And Chris was, once again, in Tony's apartment. She had sat down beside him on the couch and was kissing his neck.

"I was supposed to get dinner first." Tony replied, pulling away, just a little.

"After what we went through?" Chris replied, speaking of the restaurant.

"A guy likes to eat." Tony grinned.

"I'll order some pizza and pay for it." Chris stated.

"Works for me." Tony replied.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

**AN: This is just a nice, warm and fuzzy story.**

**Hey guys, I am really sorry for not being able to reply to you guys' comments on this story and on others. I got a little overwhelmed there for a while. First of all, I posted to several different stories too close together. Then, of course, there's the real life stuff. Thanks for understanding and continuing to read and post. **

"Come on, Abby." Tony said, standing just inside the doors to Abby's lab. "We're gonna be late."

"My babies won't work on Monday if they are not shut down properly. Be patient…Doctor DiNozzo." She looked up at him and covered her mouth giggling at the little joke she had made.

Tony glared at her.

"You never did answer my question." Abby stated.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Are you sure? Or are you just not going to tell me?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Tony repeated.

"You don't know meaning…?" Abby started again.

"Abby!" Tony said.

Abby closed her mouth immediately. But she was still grinning.

"I don't know if she is still in town. Chris's parents live in Ohio. She always goes and visits for a few days…around Christmas. I don't know if she's left yet. She said she would text me once she got to the airport." Tony explained.

"You didn't volunteer to take her to the airport?" Abby asked.

"We don't spend every night together, Abby."

"Why not?" Abby blurted.

Tony glared at her again.

"Okay, okay, I know enough questions." Abby bounced up and down as she and Tony left the lab. "I'm just so happy for you. Chris sounds like…."

"Remember Abby, you're the only one who knows about Chris. I need you to keep the secret. Gibbs doesn't even know." Tony paused. "Well, you know Gibbs, he probably does know. But I didn't tell him."

"That's not the only secret you're keeping from the team, is it?" Abby hinted.

"No…as a matter of fact, it's not." Tony said. "The others have just never come up."

"Why would they?" Abby said, poking Tony in the side.

"There is no reason for anyone at NCIS to find out about my other…talents. I just, I don't see them ever finding out."

Abby nodded. "…unless they show up at the hospital this weekend."

Tony and Abby hurried through the cold NCIS parking garage. They both got into the car and then Tony jumped back out.

"Oh, I've got to get my guitar out of the trunk and put it on the backseat. I need to make room for the presents. We have to stop by the toy store by the hospital. They promised us a donation of toys if I come and pick them up. Remind me to pay the guy though. I asked them to wrap the presents so that they would be ready for tonight. I told him I would pay it." Tony said as he put his guitar on the backseat.

"You gonna dress up like Santa Claus?" Abby teased.

"Not my turn. Plus, it never fools the kids. They all say I'm too tall to be Santa. They tell me Santa's a lot shorter." Tony replied.

"It's so nice that Bethesda supports the local children's hospital." Abby stated.

"Yeah, we have a great time." Tony said as he parked the car in front of the toy store. He and Abby got out and hurried inside to beat the cold.

Tony phone rang when he and Abby got back into the car. Tony had a text message. He read it and frowned.

"Sorry Abs, you'll have to meet her another time." Tony replied. "She's on her way to Ohio."

"I will meet this women, Tony." Abby warned.

Tony nodded. "I swear, Abby. She's on her way to Ohio. You wanna see the text?"

Tony offered Abby the phone but she waved it away.

"Just so you know, you can't hide her from me."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Do you have them all, Gibbs?" Fornell asked as he waited to help Gibbs carry his hand-carved toys upstairs.

"Just one left, Tobias." Gibbs said as he grabbed a toy truck up off his workbench. He looked around the room again, just to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

Gibbs handed Tobias a bag and they both started up Gibbs' basement stairs. He and Tobias had to hurry if they wanted to make it to the hospital before the Christmas party for the kids started.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim had debated going. He actually had a weekend off from NCIS. He, at first, just wanted to be selfish and spend it just how he wanted. Then he heard a knock on his door, and he opened it to see his little sister, Sarah, his half-sister. And her arms were full, apparently she was in a baking mood and she had no one to bake with. It had been a tradition. Tim could care less about the baking, what he loved was talking to Sarah, finding out about college, her life, her friends. And, of course, the resulting food fights they always seemed to have. And this night was no exception. They had 6 dozen chocolate chip cookies, and 2 dozen peanut butter cookies, and no one to eat them.

"I have an idea." Tim said, brushing flour off his clothes and out of his hair. "Here, get cleaned up." He said handing her a dish towel. "I'll pack up the cookies. I know exactly what we can do with them."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Kate was not sure what she wanted to so with her weekend. She would be going home to Indiana in a couple of weeks, just in time for Christmas, to see her parents and her brothers and their families. She loved going home and she loved seeing everybody. But sometimes it seemed like it was just a huge reminder of what she didn't have. She wasn't married. She didn't have kids. There were times she blamed her job. There times she blamed her brothers. Was she too much of a tomboy, being raised around 5 brothers? And there were times she blamed Tony, not because he had actually done anything. But just because every man she associated with, it seemed, was a career-minded federal agent. And these these guys were not at a point in their lives where she desperately wanted to be.

Kate had all those thoughts on her mind when she her phone rang. It was a female FBI agent friend of hers, Haley Swanson. Haley told Kate she needed to get to the children's hospital, asap, there was something there that she just needed to see.

Kate tried to ask questions, but Haley wouldn't give her any information. She just told Kate to get to the hospital. That she would not want to miss this. Kate was still confused, but she went ahead and grabbed her purse and her car keys and headed out the door.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony joined a couple of his Bethesda co-workers on stage. The kids loved the Christmas songs they sang, and acted out, when appropriate. And the staff loved watching the kids' reactions. The parents soon joined in singing. And everybody was having a really good time.

When Tony and Abby first arrived they were immediately swamped by kids who saw presents. They had to explain to all the kids that the presents were for later. When the kids finally understood that, they got into the other activities of the party. The staff had sat up games and put out food for the kids. And the kids' attentions were quickly and easily diverted. This allowed Gibbs and Fornell time to arrive with Gibbs's hand-made gifts and Tim and Sarah to arrive with their cookies. Kate arrived a short time after Gibbs and Tim, intrigued by what her friend said was going on at the hospital.

Kate didn't pay much attention to the stage when she walked in. She was too busy looking for her friend. She spotted her easily enough and went over to her.

"What…what did I come here to see?" Kate asked.

Haley looked at her and then pointed to the stage. Kate did a double-take. She stood, speechless for just a moment. She went closer to the stage. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her. That could not be her partner, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, up on stage singing and playing guitar. She stood staring. He was actually good.

Tim and Sarah sat their cookies on the table with the other food. And Tim turned, he started to look around when he thought he saw Abby. Then he saw her again.

Sarah grabbed Tim's sleeve and pointed towards the stage. "That's Tony, right?"

Tim looked at his sister in surprise, and then towards the stage. She had to be mistaken. Why would Tony be up on stage? Tim looked closely. There Tony was.

Tim and Sarah moved closer to the stage. Tim stood shocked and amazed. He had no idea Tony could sing or play so well.

Gibbs recognized the voice. He knew his SFA's voice. He had heard it often enough over the years. Not much about Tony surprised Gibbs now. Now that he knew his excellent SFA was also an excellent doctor. Gibbs knew the young man had the ability and drive to do just about anything he wanted. But he hadn't known that Tony had such a good voice. Tony definitely was toning it down when he sang at the office. The fact that Tony played guitar didn't surprise him. It seemed that most people with musical abilities learned to play an instrument, or two.

"Is there anything Tony can't do?" Fornell asked as he, too, recognized the young man on stage.

"Not much, Tobias." Gibbs admitted. "Not much."

They all watched Tony as he thoroughly enjoyed himself on stage. He knew that there were extra visitors at the party. Some rather stunned visitors actually. But Tony was having too good of a time to worry about anybody but the kids. He wanted to make sure they had the time of their lives. He would deal with his co-workers, and everybody else, later.

A couple of hours later exhausted kids were taken back to their rooms. They had eaten a lot of the food. But they were far too excited by the toys to worry about eating. Tony and his hospital co-workers offered to stay after the event and clean up so that the pediatric staff could get the kids settled for the night.

Kate had stayed after also. "That was…." She said shaking her head.

Tony smiled. "You've heard me sing before."

"Not like that." Kate admitted.

"You're too old to be a groupie, Kate. But we do need people to carry the equipment." Tony kidded.

Kate elbowed him, hard, in the ribs.

Tony stood rubbing his chest for just a second. Tony then carried the trash he had in his hand across the room, and placed it in the big barrel standing in the corner. Sarah McGee approached him.

"Hey, Sarah." Tony said hugging Tim's little sister.

"I had no idea that you were so talented." Sarah replied.

"Thanks." Tony said, simply.

Sarah smiled. She couldn't believe Tony actually seemed to be a little bit embarrassed.

Sarah touched Tony's hand. "Hey, that is a great talent to have. I would love to be able to sing. I sound like a hound dog with a head cold."

Tony could help but grin.

"No, really…I think you have a great voice." Sarah reassured him.

"Yeah," Tim piped up, grinning. "…why can't we hear that voice in the bullpen?"

"Because, believe it or not, there are things that Tony doesn't brag about." Gibb added.

"Very true, Boss." Tony replied. "Good to see you, Fornell."

"DiNutso." Tobias replied.

Tony saw Abby approach. He glared at her.

Abby approached, sheepishly. "I know what you're thinking, Tony. But I swear I didn't call anybody!"

They all looked at Abby.

Abby explained. "I told Tony that he was keeping a couple of secrets from the team. Tony said that there was no way you guys would find out. And I agreed, unless you guys showed up to night, and…." Abby put up her hands.

"Abby never called me, Tony. Haley Swanson did." Kate admitted. "She recognized you on stage."

"We had cookies that needed a good home." Sarah replied.

"And I had enough toys for the Marine Toy drop and here." Gibbs added. "Abby didn't call us, Tony. But I do want to hear more about these secrets." Gibbs said. "But don't worry. Abby'll tell me everything I need to know."

"Abby?!" Tony warned. He was just not ready for them to know about Chris, just yet. "It's nothing, Boss."

"I'm sure." Gibbs said, nodding.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

**AN: I apologize for the very long wait here. But I have been chasing plot bunnies all over the place writing other stories. Plus, I think you guys will like this one, Chris is in this one and Tony has kept a secret from her, too.**

Tony knew where they were going. He had been there many times, just for different reasons.

_Please don't be home! Please don't be home!_ Tony thought as he and the team walked into the front entrance of Chris's apartment building. There was a crowd on the sidewalk, so Tony couldn't see Chris at first. But as the team got closer, They got a better look a young man, in his 20's lying on the sidewalk, a gunshot wound in his upper chest. And they saw a dark-haired woman, in her thirties, who had blood on he hands. She had tried, her best, to stop the bleeding.

Christina Abrams, MD was not used to practicing medicine in this try of setting. This was Tony's area. He enjoyed the action, thrived on it. Give her a boring, routine office visit any day. She stood, tears in her eyes, looking at her hands. On top of practically seeing the man shot, she had felt the life leave his body as she was on her hands and knees beside him, keeping pressure on his wound. She had moved aside for the EMTs to make the official determination of death. And now she stood off to the side as NCIS entered to process the scene.

Chris was delighted when she saw a friendly face. She immediately went to Tony and put her arms around him, before he could even say hello. The action got Tony some confused looks from his teammates. Tony sighed. He had not wanted them to meet Chris this way.

Tony hugged Chris back, seeing her distress. He whispered in her ear as she laid her head on his chest. He took off his gloves and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gibbs looked at Tony and then at Chris demanding an explanation. This was not normal crime-scene behavior.

"Boss, this is Doctor Christina Abrams. She's a pulmonologist at Bethesda." Tony explained. "And she…we're dating…have been for a while."

"Chris…please." She said as she extended her hand to Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. "Then you know Dr. Brad Pitt?" He asked as he shook her hand.

Chris nodded, stating she had been working with Brad for several years.

Gibbs then noticed Tony's expression at the mention of Brad's name. _Why didn't, why shouldn't Chris know about Tony seeing Brad? _Gibbs shook his head. He needed to get on with the investigation. He would talk to Tony later. He made a mental note to do just that.

Gibbs quickly assigned tasks to Tim, Kate and Tony. He knew Tim and Kate had heard their conversation and were bursting with questions. He reminded them that there was a crowd here and that they needed to remain professional. Gibbs decided he would question Dr. Abrams at the scene. Tim and Kate could question Tony in the car on the way back to NCIS.

The scene was soon taken care off. Chris was quickly questioned and let go so that she would not be late for work. She knew the young man who had been shot, Seaman Aaron Barlow. He had been on leave from the Navy and was staying with his girlfriend, Phoebe Christian, who lived in the apartment above her. She had not seen the shooting, but she may have seen the shooter. She was coming home when she saw somebody running past her down the sidewalk. She said he had thrown something away. She pointed out where the object had been thrown. She was not sure what it was; only that it had a shine to it. Gibbs went to investigate and came back with a gun. And it had not been there long. It had rained the night before. But the gun was only wet on the side that had been lying on the ground, meaning it had been put there at some point that day.

Gibbs then told Tony what Chris had said. Gibbs was worried about the Chris's safety.

Tim and Kate had asked Tony a million and one questions in the car. Tony answered some of them, he ignored others. Both Tim and Kate shook their heads. Neither could believe that Tony had been dating this beautiful doctor for months, that, and the fact that no one knew about it.

"You've bragged about so much less, Tony." Tim reminded him.

"This is personal." Tony explained. "Those others didn't mean anything."

"This one…means something?" Kate asked, curious what the answer would be.

"I…." Tony started.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs…" Abby called as she hurried to the bullpen. "You met her. What was she like? What does she look like? I bet her and Tony…." Then she saw Tony. "You!" She started toward him. "They meet her before I do! I keep your secret and this is what I get?" She fumed.

"Abby," Tony said, backing up. "…it's not like it was planned."

Abby stopped advancing on Tony. She knew that was true. They had arrived at a crime scene. They had no control over that.

Abby softened her tone, a little. "I will meet her."

"Yes, absolutely." Tony said, nodding his head.

"Good." Abby said, then she returned to the lab.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Hey, you're staying tonight, right?" Tony asked as he got up from the table to clear away the dishes and load the dishwasher.

Chris smiled and shook her head. She knew Tony was in cop mode, and she appreciated it. She had been taught how to shot a gun by the men in her family. She was comfortable with it. She would just sleep with her gun under her pillow.

Chris sighed. "Tony, you know that I have an early morning seminar. And I have to leave so much earlier if I stay here."

"Please." Tony said, pouring on the charm.

Chris got up from the table and kissed him on the lips. "Only if you explain that…look you give your boss when he asked about Brad."

"What look?" Tony said, trying to get out of it.

Chris glared at him.

"…if you do something for me." Tony said, breaking the kiss.

Chris considered his proposal. "Okay, what?"

"Have dinner with Abby." Tony replied.

Christ looked at him for just a moment. "Who's Abby?"

"She's my best friend. She's a happy Goth. And she will ask you a million questions about us." Tony replied.

"Okay, I get the friend part…and the questions. But isn't happy Goth a contradiction in terms?"

"Abby makes it work." Tony took Chris by the hand and led her to the couch. He countered. "You wanted to know about the look."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

"Just so you know…I wasn't lying to you or keeping this from you on purpose." Tony started. "I just have enough people worried about me. I didn't need any more."

Chris looked at Tony concerned. "What…?" She asked confused.

"Brad is my pulmonologist. I've been seeing him for a few years. I have check-ups at least once a year. He even wrote an article about me." Tony said.

Chris just looked at Tony, trying to take it all in. She had read several of Brad's articles. She wondered which article Tony was referring to.

Tony sighed before continuing. "There was a terrorist attack a few years ago at NCIS, an envelope arrived containing white powder. I opened it and inhaled the powder. It was the pneumonic plague. I was sick for months. I nearly died. It resulted in scared lungs and yearly check-ups. And I…since you're a pulmonologist, I…I knew you would understand, better than most, what had happened to me. I already have Ducky watching me like a hawk every time I sneeze, Gibbs, too. I just…."

Chris looked at him for just a moment, absorbing all that she had been told. "I get why you didn't' tell me. I do. But I need you to trust I can handle it, whatever it is. I will try not to smother you. And I am just so sorry you had to go through that, it must have been…horrible." She said wrapping her arms around him.

After 4 days at Tony's place Chris was ready to go home and sleep in her own bed. She packed her things the last morning she was at Tony's. That way she could just go on home after work. She was looking forward to an evening alone in her tub with a good book.

Chris felt the presence before she heard it. And Tony always called before he came over, or at least, announced himself. So she knew that that was not him. Chris was glad she had carried her gun into the bathroom. She had felt vulnerable enough being naked. The gun gave her a measure of security. She got out of her bath and wrapped a towel around herself.

Chris heard the footsteps come closer. She picked up her piece and aimed it at the bathroom door as it slowly swung open.

"I will shoot you." Chris announced as the door swung open just a little more.

There was a pause and the door swung the rest of the way open. There was the man on the street who had thrown the gun into the bushes. She aimed for his forehead and pulled the trigger. He dropped his gun as he hit the floor. She didn't give him the chance to draw.

Chris picked up the phone and dialed. "Tony, I found your shooter."

As it turned out, the shooter Benjamin Crowder, was one of Phoebe's old boyfriends. He had gotten jealous when she had started to date again. And he had known about Chris because he had been staking out the building.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

**AN: I posted earlier and the chapter ended up as a huge paragraph. I tried later with the same results (I got spoiled with the copy and paste thing.) I ended up just pulling the chapter. Sorry for the false alert. But this is the chapter I tried to post earlier. **

**For those if you who don't post stories here and still care there are two ways to post. You can copy and paste, the easiest way, by far. Or you can basically insert a file. The problem is you have to copy and save the file separately, then insert it into the story. (A fairly big pain, I think.) So, at any rate, the chapter is finally posted, AGAIN, with the correct formatting.**

**Thanks, as always, for your alerts and reviews.**

Gibbs had two jars and his bourbon ready. He was just waiting for the tell-tale footsteps. He smiled as he started to pour.

Tony didn't speak as he descended the stairs. He settled on his accustomed stair and Gibbs handed him his jar.

"I hadn't wanted you to meet her like that." Tony admitted, scrubbing is hand over his face. He had had a very long night. He had brought Chris back home with him. She had been much too rattled to sleep, finally falling off about 3 a.m. in Tony's arms on the couch.

Gibbs looked at his SFA. He couldn't understand why Tony was so tired.

"The guy broke into her house last night. She shot him." Tony replied. "He was a civilian." Explaining why NCIS didn't get called. "It's going to be an easy self-defense. The man broke in, and she was in her bathroom in a towel."

"With a gun?" Gibbs asked, kind of impressed.

Tony nodded. "I told her to keep it with her, just to make her feel better. She waited until he came into the bathroom before she…."

"No movie reference." Gibbs added. "You must be tired."

Tony nodded again. "Chris went in this evening. I think she's going to take a few extra shifts. She doesn't want to go home. And she is afraid she is wearing out her welcome staying being at my place all the time. She did mention moving, in passing. I think that that would probably be for the best."

Gibbs gave his permission. "Get some sleep, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

By the time Tony went back to his weekend job, word about Chris and the shooting had spread throughout the entire hospital. And her and Tony's relationship was, officially, public knowledge. Most everyone knew and thought the two made a very cute couple.

Tony sighed as he stepped of the elevator at NCIS. His weekday job, however, he was not sure how they would respond to Chris.

Kate was at work when Tony got there. They exchanged the normal pleasantries and then got to their respective work. Tim soon arrived and, still, nothing was mentioned. Tony looked at his two teammates. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Come on you two." Tony finally blurts out.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You know what? Tim…?" Tony said, looking at McGee.

McGee looked at Tony.

"No questions?" Tony asked.

Tim looked at Kate before answering. "She is a beautiful woman."

"She seems really nice, Tony." Kate replied.

"And I was kind of surprised…she's close to your age, right?" Tim asked.

Tony nodded. "She's two years older, actually."

"You two just seem…" Kate started. "…you fit."

"How is she taking…everything?" McGee asked.

"She was…she is a little freaked out. I'm probably going to be helping her move in the next few weeks." Tony stated.

Tim and Kate looked at each other and smiled.

Tony caught the look. "Not with me. She wants to move somewhere where she can feel safe again."

"There's nowhere safer than a federal agent's apartment." Kate teased.

"She is not moving in with me." Tony insisted.

"Aww, the next thing we know she will be coordinating his…outfits." Tim said, chuckling.

"Stop it!" Tony growled.

"Yeah, stop!" Gibbs said, coming around the corner of the bullpen, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

Tony grinned.

"DiNozzo is perfectly capable of coordinating his own outfits." Gibbs turned and grinned at Tony.

Tony's grin quickly turned into a scowl.

"Grab your gear!" Gibbs said, as he led the team out of the bullpen.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Abby!" Tony replied to his table mate. They were both waiting for Chris to meet them. And Abby was practically vibrating with anticipation. "Abby!" He said, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm just really anxious to meet her, Tony. I just…Timmy and Kate, even Gibbs has had nice things to say about her."

"She's really…she's good for me." Tony admitted.

Abby took Tony's hand and held it. "I've never heard you say that. She must be special."

Tony nodded. "She is."

"She works with Brad. Does she know about…?" Abby asked.

"Not from Brad, of course, I told her. Gibbs mentioned Brad's name at the crime scene, and I didn't want him to say anything else. I wanted to be the one to tell her. Plus, Chris is a pulmonologist, so she really understands…." Tony explained.

Abby nodded. "You're a great guy. You deserve somebody special."

"I agree. He is a great guy." Chris replied. She extended her hand. "You must be Abby."

Abby ignored her hand and got up and enveloped Chris in a sea of black.

"I told you. She's a hugger." Tony stated.

"Yeah, I forgot." Chris said when Abby finally let go. "You must be Abby.

Abby nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Chris replied.

Tony pulled out her chair so that she could sit. Tony took his seat again.

"Tony is my best friend. He's a wonderful person." Abby stated. "He deserves somebody as good as he is. He deserves a woman who will be good to him." Abby paused. "Every time he says anything about you he smiles, he's happy."

Chris waited for the waiter to take their drink orders before she spoke. "Tony's just…I got to know him through his work. Then I found out that he and Brad had played one another in that famous or infamous football game. Then we got introduced…."

They then ordered and ate. Abby tried not to ask too many questions. But she still got a few looks from Tony at times that she was asking too much.

"I think she likes me." Chris told Tony later that night.

Tony nodded. "I think so too."

"She loves you…a lot." Chris stated. "I see the brother/sister thing you two have going. I'm glad you have somebody like that in your life."

TBC


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so very, very long to update this story. I haven't abandoned it, but it seems that my plot bunnies have. I had been having trouble coming up with ideas for new chapters. And I did get several from you guys, but I just couldn't seem to get them written. Thank you, ****Cloud Ex- SOLIDER**** for your idea. I hope you like what I came up with. This story takes place during the time between the explosion and Gibbs leaves for Mexico. **

**This chapter doesn't follow any of the others. It's an idea I was given, thanks again ****Cloud Ex- SOLIDER.**

Tony understood the medical situation all too well, and it made him cringe. There was no way Gibbs should have survived that explosion. There was no way he should have been alive. But he was and for that Tony was grateful. But the man didn't remember anything. And that posed a problem. Naturally Tony was promoted, temporarily, to Team Leader. That is until Gibbs was back on his feet. Of course, at this early stage, no one knew how long that would take. No one knew even if the person who emerged from the other side of this would be the same Gibbs. Up to this point Tony had had a moderately stressful job, moderate for a law enforcement job. And a stressful job, stressful for healthcare. Now he had two very, very stressful jobs and….

The sound of Tony's pager brought him back to the present. He was standing in the middle of one of the many halls in of the large ER at Bethesda. It was his turn to be on the Code Team tonight and his code pager and just gone off. He listened carefully for the location of the code and headed off to help.

Tony always found the weekends he was on the Code Team extra stressful. He had to care for his regular ER patients and still be ready and able to drop all that to run off and attend a code. He had also been working long hours at NCIS. He had stepped into Gibbs position and had been working to catch up. Mostly, right now, Tony was filling out forms and writing reports on Gibbs.

It was Tony's job, after all. He was Acting Team Leader. And he should have been able to do it. But being Team Leader was much more involved. Between keeping the Director up to date on the team and keeping up to date on Gibbs' condition. Mostly from Mike and Fornell, Tony realized he didn't have a lot of time to do his doctor thing. And now, he realized that there was still one person who didn't know he was a doctor. He was not sure how Franks had been missed, especially since he was pretty much back in town for now, living at Gibbs' place. Of course, Franks was out of the loop, living in Mexico. But now, Tony was surprised someone had not let it slip.

Tony had put his stethoscope in his car when he went to work at NCIS that morning. He knew he would stop by Gibbs' house on the way home that evening. Ducky had asked him to check Gibbs' lungs, change Gibbs' bandages and examine and put the ointment on the burns on Gibbs' face. Gibbs, so far, would not let a nurse touch him. And he was going to be thoroughly confused when his Senior Field Agent started acting like his doctor.

"DNozzo!" Mike Franks said, as he sat at the kitchen table, looking at the front door.

"How ya doing, Franks?" Tony asked, letting himself in the front door.

"I was expecting Dr. Mallard." Franks stated.

Tony nodded. "I know. I'm here in his place."

"You're here…. What?" Tony's sentence made absolutely no sense to Franks.

Tony sat down in front of Gibbs and pulled out his stethoscope. He started to put the earpieces in.

"Okay, I'm not sure if this is a joke or not. But it sure as hell is not funny." Mike replied, getting agitated.

"It's okay, Mike." Gibbs replied.

"What are you…? Are you in on this, Probie." Mike asked, not believing his ears.

Gibbs shook his head. Tony was even little unnerved by how Gibbs was acting.

"There's nothing to be in on, Mike." Tony said calmly as he put the bell of the scope to Gibbs' chest.

Mike didn't say anything else, not wanting to upset Gibbs. He watched Tony closely. To his surprise Tony seemed to know what he was doing.

Tony was finished about an hour later. He stripped of his gloves and then went to the sink and washed his hands.

"Your lungs are clear." Tony said, addressing Gibbs, but talking to Mike also. "Ducky was worried with the fire and smoke from the explosion, you might have problems. Your wounds look good, no redness or infection. Ducky will probably be by to change those dressings again tomorrow. And your face is looking really well. Just try, really hard to not scratch. It's gonna itch like crazy now that it's healing. But if you feel like you have to scratch, rub on some of the lotion the hospital gave you. That will help take the sensation away and help the skin, too."

"…Dr. DiNozzo…weekends at Bethesda…." Gibbs said, remembering.

Tony nodded. "You remember?"

Gibbs nodded. "…very proud of you…the doctor thing…."

Mike Franks looks from one to the other and back. "What do you mean? It's true?"

Tony nodded.

"You're a doctor…and you work at Bethesda?" Mike asked.

Tony nodded again.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Mike replied.

Tony smiled.

"…for how long?" Franks asked. "When did Jethro find out?"

"About 6 months after I can to NCIS. And Gibbs has known for about a year." Tony said. He looked at Franks and shook his head. He could see the disbelief. He sighed and started to pack up.

"What?" Franks asked, not understanding Tony's reaction.

Tony sighed. "I just get tired to trying to make people see that I'm smart enough to do this."

Franks laughed out loud and shook his head. "I know you're smart, Kid. Damned smart, or Probie here wouldn't have kept you around." He paused. "It's just…when do you find the time? I know Jethro keeps you busy."

"…on the rare weekends we are not on call for NCIS." Tony replied. He looked at his watch. "…got to go, early shift tomorrow."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Director Shepard called Tony upstairs. He arrived in her office about 5 minutes later. He was still recovering from his long weekend at Bethesda. He was really tired, so he was moving a little slow. Plus, he had had to wait for the elevator.

Tony looked up from the folder the Director had slid across the conference table to him 15 minutes later. He had read everything in it twice, maybe three times. Tony closed the folder and pushed it back across the table.

"When? Where am I going to find time to do an op, Director? Surely there are other agents who…." Tony said.

"I don't want any other agents." The director stated.

Tony started to shake his head.

"It's perfect, Tony. His daughter, she's a doctor. You're a doctor…." Jenny started.

"I am a doctor a Bethesda. I am licensed to practice medicine in the state of Maryland." Tony explained. "The file says your target works at a hospital in D.C. I'm not licensed in D.C. I have no reason to be licensed in D.C."

"You wouldn't be using your name…." The director said, pushing the op on him.

"I won't be using any name, Director Shepard! It would constitute fraud. I would lose my medical license. I would face jail time. And I would lose this job too. Plus I would have committed a felony. It would be professional suicide, for both occupations." Tony explained.

"I wouldn't …." Jenny started.

"Who was my backup going to be?" Tony asked. "Were you going to read Kate or Tim in on this?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer was no.

"You were going to say you weren't going to leave me hanging out there, I now." Tony said. "But I also know that the first ass a person tends to cover is his or her own, if I may be so bold."

"You do realize to whom you are speaking!" The director stated.

"Yes Ma'am, I do. I also know that this man is not and has not been on the NCIS's radar…for anything." Tony replied. He routinely kept up with such things.

"I do not have to explain everything to you, Agent DiNozzo. I don't really have to explain anything for you to be able to perform an op, and perform it correctly."

"No Ma'am, you don't. That's true." Tony admitted. "But you asked me. You gave me a choice. And I cannot do it. I have too much on my plate right now." Tony stood to leave. "There are many other qualified candidates in this office. I will give you some names, if you'd like." Tony offered.

TBC

**End Notes: The TBC is for the story, as a whole. But should I continue with this chapter idea? What would you like to see?**


	68. Chapter 68

Doctor DiNozzo

Chapter 68

**AN: Please read the end notes. They will answer some questions you will, not doubt, have after reading this.**

Director Shepard stared at the door as she watched it close. She was not used to being told no. And Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was the best agent for this job. She needed somebody who was dedicated and didn't ask too many questions. Gibbs had described Tony as being his faithful, loyal St. Bernard. And that was what she needed. She needed him to trust her. She needed to be the one to guide this op. And if she got what she wanted, what she needed from it…nobody needed to know that it wasn't an agency approved, agency sanctioned, operation.

Jenny looked at the folder in her hand. She opened a bottom drawer and shoved it in, hiding it. She was not ready to give up on Agent DiNozzo. She needed this done. It had taken her years to gather all the intel, and it was time to strike. The Frog, as she called him, was close. He was in town. He had a daughter here, a beautiful daughter, just the perfect target for a lady's man, a charmer like DiNozzo.

_How dare he say no!_ Jenny thought, fuming. She slapped the top of her desk.

Jenny got up and walked over to the window. She had to do something…she had to find some way to make him do what she wanted him to. Jenny called Cynthia into her office. She told her to find get all the files on Anthony DiNozzo, from all the places he'd worked in his law-enforcement career.

The records took a few days to arrive and soon Jenny was knee deep in the life of DiNozzo. She smiled when she found the report. She had him. She had what she needed.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"…don't know what's going on, Kid." Baltimore Detective Ken Larson replied. He took a long sip of his coffee. Tony couldn't help but smile. Tony really liked the man, and he overlooked the long noisy slurps during his time on the BPD. "She asked for everything, just a few days ago. Didn't you fill out an application for that job? I mean, you've been with 'um how many years, and they are just getting around to checking references?" Ken shook his head. "I don't…I don't get it."

Tony nodded, even though he knew Ken could not see him through the phone. He knew exactly what it was about. And he thanked Ken for the head's up. He expected, and he got similar calls from Peoria and Philly. Tony had to give it to her, Jenny was being very thorough. But he also knew that she wouldn't find anything. His record was stellar, with every one of those police departments.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Jenny watched Agent DiNozzo walk into her office with a grin on her face. She had a closed folder on her desk and she kept her hand on it as she invited Tony to sit.

"Agent DiNozzo…I like to know the background, the history, of my agents." Jenny started.

"That was all in my application, Ma'am." Tony replied.

Jenny nodded. "Yes, it was. Part of it was. But sometimes when you scratch the surface…."

"You won't find anything on me, Director." Tony replied.

"Your partner in Baltimore was on the take." Jenny replied.

"Yes, he was, when I found out I left. Gibbs asked me to come work for him." Tony replied, not believing where she was going with this. "I did nothing. I am not guilty of anything."

"You walked away then, and came to NCIS, true. But who's to say…?" Jenny implied.

Tony flew hot. He jumped up out of his chair. "I never spoke to Danny Price after I confronted him, the day I found out. I left. I moved out of Baltimore, I started at NCIS and I left him, that part of my life, behind me."

"Or you pretended to." Jenny grinned evilly.

"So, let me get this straight." Tony requested. "You're willing to ruin my reputation if I don't do this op. You will willingly make up this whole scenario of me being on the take with my ex-partner Danny Price just so I will complete an NCIS op on a target not on the NCIS radar and with the unauthorized use of NCIS personnel and resources."

"I am the Director of NCIS, Special Agent DiNozzo." Jenny grinned, like a cat ready to eat her prized mouse.

"I am well aware of the title, Ma'am. And I know the power behind the title. I do respect it. I don't have to respect the person in the seat to respect the position or the power, Director Shepard." Tony replied calmly, though inside he was ready to explode. Tony put both palms down on her desk and then leaned slightly forward. "But I do warn you, Director. I know plenty of power players. People with big titles, plenty of pull and long arms." Tony paused. "And unlike you, I don't just use my resources when I need them. I know these people. They consider me a friend. And they would be very, very pissed at how I'm being treated right now."

"How dare you…!" Jenny said. She was furious. She had not expected a counter. She had just expected him to cave. She had expected him to give in. That's what men did for her. They always had. She was so angry right now she couldn't even see straight. "Get out! Get out! Right now!" She stood and pointed to the door.

"Gladly!" Tony said. He then grinned at her.

Jenny just looked at him, wondering why he did not leave. Her look then changed to one of shock and horror as Tony unbuttoned his shirt to show her a hidden wire.

"Nice performance, Former Director Shepard." FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stated as he entered the room, followed by SecNav Jarvis and Assistant Director Vance.

"This was…Agent DiNozzo…." Jenny said. She was shaking her head, finding herself unable to form even a coherent sentence.

"Agent DiNozzo informed us of his suspicion of an abuse of power occurring at NCIS." SecNav Jarvis stated. "He was going on instinct, mostly. But former cops/detectives have very accurate gut feelings, Shepard. And give his reputation; I had to check it out. I am just sorry that he was right. I'm sorry that someone in your position and with your influence would use it in such a destructive and perverted manner."

Jarvis turned to Vance.

"As of this moment, Leon, you are acting director. I will inform Cynthia of the change." He said, following Fornell as he led the former NCIS Director out in handcuffs.

TBC

**END NOTES: If you wonder why I involved Fornell, I needed a party outside the agency to be a witness so no one could charge any bias of any sort when the case came to court.**

**I messed with the chronology and everything else to set this up for Jenny to have something on Tony. This was the only thing I could think of to use. Tony had no major issues. But I thought that this was something Jenny could exploit fairly easily. But, of course, Jenny had been dead a few years before we found out the real truth about Price. And, I think, Price was found dead before Tony and Gibbs arrested Tony's former Boss for his involvement. And if I remember correctly, Tony was unaware of his former bosses' involvement when he left the Baltimore PD.**

**As far as how Jenny would have found out, at all, about Price. I'm gonna say that there was a note in Tony's file, and she followed up on a hunch. **

**So…I am calling it a heavy dose of literary license and a huge heaping spoon of AU. I hope you enjoyed the results.**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

**AN: This is a tribute to Jackson Gibbs.**

Gibbs found himself picking up the phone again, for the hundredth time. But he was in Pennsylvania and Tony was in D.C.

"Leroy…."

"Yeah, Dad." Gibbs said, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Call him, Son. " Jack said, reading his son's mind.

"Dad…." Gibbs could tell what his father was trying to say. Jack didn't have much longer. And this will probably be the last time he would get to see Tony.

"I want him here, Leroy, and I know you do too." Jackson replied from his bedroom in the back of the store.

"He'll try to take over your care." Gibbs joked.

Jackson shook his head. "I couldn't believe it when you first told me. Anthony DiNozzo is a doctor."

"He is an excellent doctor, Dad." Gibbs said. "And if you want him to be a part of your care, if you want him to give his opinion…."

Jackson nodded. "I spoke to Phillip about him. I was bragging about him, actually." He paused. "My adopted grandson…a doctor."

Gibbs smiled. "I've always liked Dr. Williams."

Gibbs sighed, and then they fell into a comfortable silence. "Thank you for that."

"For what?"

"Tony…after my girls died I just…."

"I know, Son." Jackson replied. "He filled a hole. He took up a space. And while he wasn't and could never be Kelly, he did his damndest."

Gibbs smiled. "Thank you for letting him in."

"Go ahead and call the boy already, Leroy!" Jackson demanded.

Tony walked into Jackson's room a few hours later. "Grandpa Gibbs." He said smiling.

"Hey, Kiddo." Jackson said, holding out his hand to Tony.

Tony took Jackson's hand in his. "There is somebody I want you to meet, Jack. She's…she's come to mean a lot to me. This is Christina Abrams, Chris." Tony said, moving to one side so that Chris could stand at the bedside.

"It's really nice to finally meet you, Mr. Gibbs." Chris said, smiling.

"It's Jack." He said, studying the woman standing by his bed. "So you're a doctor at Bethesda?"

Chris nodded.

"You were one of Tony's doctors when he was sick?" Jack asked.

Chris shook her head. "No, I am the same type doctor as Doctor Pitt. But I was working at a clinic in D.C. when Tony got sick. I came to Bethesda a couple years later."

"You like my grandson?" Jackson asked.

"I'm in love with your grandson, Jack." Chris admitted. She had never, before this, told anybody besides Tony how she felt about him.

Jack smiled as Tony came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"You've made him very happy. I could tell something different when he first came in. Now I know what it is." Jackson replied. "I'm glad. He and Leroy need somebody to look after them. I…I won't be around to do it."

"Jack…." Tony started.

"I'm an old man, Tony." Jackson Gibbs replied. "I'm an old man who's lived a very full and happy life. I have a son who's made me very proud. Despite some struggles and misunderstandings at first, we've come out on the other side much better for it." He paused. "And then he introduced me to this very hyperactive, young Italian who charmed his way into my heart. A young man who filled a big hole and who's made me realize that love comes in all shapes and sizes. And you, Chris, I can see how much you care for my grandson. And I know that he will be okay because he has you."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Gibbs went outside and sat down on bench in front of the store. He had been here for just a couple of days. Dr. Williams had called Gibbs and told him he needed to come home as soon as he could. His dad was not doing too well, but just to look at Jack. He looked fine. He didn't seem to be, at all, sick.

"Gibbs…." Tony said as he came outside and sat down beside Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. "He doesn't look sick. My dad is dying. He has cancer, and he doesn't look sick. He doesn't act sick." He looked at Tony, talking to the doctor. "Is this just one of life's cruel jokes?"

"To be honest with you, Gibbs, I've dealt with patients at both ends of the spectrum. And I would rather they be like Jackson is now. He can tell you what he needs. He can tell you if he's in pain or not. He can understand what you say to him. You can have quality time together." Tony paused. "Those last 'life' images stick with you, Gibbs. And if those images are bad…it just causes more grief and pain."

"I can't do this, Tony. This is…it's too much. Mom's passed, my girls…I just…." Gibbs said. He buried his face in his hands.

"Jackson's okay, Gibbs." Tony said.

"I know, he's too okay." Gibbs replied. "How can he be okay with this?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, Gibbs. Except that he knows that you're okay. You're in a good place in your life. You've got me. I've got Chris…."

"Gibbs?" Chris came out onto the sidewalk. She waited until she got his attention. "Jack needs you."

Gibbs nodded. He stood up and wiped his eyes.

Tony could tell it was getting close to time. Jackson's respirations were taking on a certain pattern. Tony squeezed Jackson's hand a little tighter, and Jackson responded, though the grip was not as strong. Tony looked at Gibbs, sitting on the other side of the bed. Tony nodded to Gibbs. Gibbs stood up and leaned over Jack. He whispered something in Jack's ear. A second later Jackson Gibbs was gone. He had died the way he wanted to, at home, with his family.

Farewell, Jackson Gibbs, you will be missed!

More DD Chapters to Come!


	70. Chapter 70

Doctor DiNozzo

Chapter 70

**AN: Thanks you guys, so much for liking and following this story. I am so grateful for such loyal readers. And thank you for keeping me on my toes with the reminders. I try to update at least once a month, but sometimes that month goes by a lot faster than I realize. Thanks also, for those of you who take the time to write reviews. I hope I continue to bring you a story that you will enjoy. JL**

Chris leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. She could tell the impact of Jackson Gibbs' death on Tony. Tony had seemed to be in shock. Even when his team members and Abby, Ducky and Palmer came to Stillwater for the funeral, Tony just seemed to…not be all there. Chris knew that Tony was in pain. And she absolutely hated that there was nothing that she could do to ease his pain. She closed her eyes and listened as the pilot's voice came over the intercom, telling them that the plane was ready to take off.

Hours later they were back in D.C. Tony needed to go home, unpack, and get ready to go to work at NCIS in the morning. Gibbs was going to be in Stillwater for another week, taking care of things. That meant Tony was acting Team Leader. He hadn't expected Jackson's death to have such a huge impact on him. It was not the 'being there' for the actual death. As a doctor, he had 'been there' at the time many people had died. It was just that this time, it was personal. It was someone Tony had truly cared about. And it was the first time, really since Kate, that he had lost someone like that.

Tony had somehow thought that the manner of death, that a person dying from old age would be easier to deal with. But the fact was it was not. Whether death by their own hand, a freak accident, disease, or old age, the person who was there would no longer be. And it was extremely painful, regardless. And his heart, of course, ached for Gibbs. True, Gibbs and Jack had not had the best of relationships. But, they had been trying to make up for lost time the past few years. They had actually worked through a lot of things. And where were they felt like they should be. They had a nice, comfortable relationship and they were both enjoying it immensely. It had made Tony very happy to see the change. Tony knew that they had both come a long way and deserved to be able to enjoy the relationship that they had worked so hard to achieve. And, in a way, it gave him hope for his and his father's relationship.

"I need another day to recover." Tony said as he yawned and lay back on his couch.

"I have some ideas to make the most of the time." Chris replied.

"I am just a boy-toy to you, aren't I?" Tony dead-panned.

Chris couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't have to go home and get anything?" Tony asked.

Chris shook her head. She kept some things at Tony's, just as he did a her place. And she most always had a change or two of clothes hanging in his closet.

Tony grinned again. He was not finished with his teasing. "I tried the skirt on. But it was way too, big. I sent it out to be taken in. I'm really not sure I could carry off the look, anyway. I've been told I have very nice legs, but they are far too hairy."

Chris chuckled as she slapped Tony on the chest.

Tony feigned pain, putting his hand to his chest.

Tony looked at Chris for a long moment.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Did you mean to tell Jackson, I mean…." Tony stopped talking and Chris slipped her arms round him and kissed him, passionately.

"I am going to take that as a yes." Tony replied, after he recovered.

"I wanted Jackson to know that his grandson…and his son were going to be okay." Chris explained.

Tony just looked at her.

"I like Gibbs, Tony. I really do. And I can see the Papa Bear thing that you talk about." Chris explained. "I can see how he cares for you. And I told him we would have to tag team you whenever you got sick."

Tony laughed, and then he looked at her. "Wait…when did you talk to Gibbs?"

Chris realized that she had said too much maybe. She had every intention of telling Tony. But she had not wanted to tell him like this. She sighed. "I went to his basement, drank some bourbon and watched him work on his boat."

Tony shook his head, completely surprised and confused.

"I wanted…" Chris sighed again. "…having a boyfriend or a husband in law enforcement is so different from having a brother or a father. As painful as it would be to…have to worry about them, it's…." Chris shook her head. "And, to be honest, I also wanted to know if that was part of the reason he had been divorced so many times."

Tony was really surprised. He couldn't hide it. "What did he say?"

Chris chuckled. "He said it was possible. But most likely it was that he was, as his Senior Field Agent called him, a functional mute." She paused and chuckled again. "And that he was living up to the reputation that involved the second B in Gibbs."

Tony laughed out loud at that. He shook his head.

"And I know you didn't want Gibbs finding out that way." Christ stopped and looked at him.

"It's kinda like when your parents find the _Playboys_ in your room the first time." Tony stated.

"Yep, silicon and _botchalism_…sounds sexy to me."

"You mean you're not…enhanced?" Tony asked, as wicked look in his sparkling green eyes.

"Nope." Chris replied, grinning.

"I may need to check that out for myself, just to make sure." Tony said, leaning in for a kiss.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

Doctor DiNozzo

Chapter 71

**AN: I am going to have to go back to the beginning with this story and kind of pretend that nobody knows that Tony is a doctor yet. The reason being is that I want Director Sheperd to not know yet. And Tony being a doctor would be a juicy little piece of gossip that no one could keep to themselves. I rewrote some of the dialogue to suit my purpose of Tony being a doctor. JL**

Tony stood with Jenny at the foot of Gibbs' bed. Gibbs was not awake yet and no one knew when or if he would wake. They were all just grateful that he was alive. Especially after calculations that Abby and Tim had come up with, basically saying that Gibbs really should not be here. The shrapnel that the bomb generated should have him looking like Swiss cheese. And occupying a place in one of Ducky's special refrigerators.

"Doctor." Tony's doctor said as he came into Gibbs' room. He thought DiNozzo was an ER doctor, not a specialist.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "Gibbs is my boss."

Jenny just looked from one man to the other. She had no idea what was going on.

The doctor nodded and smiled. It was widely known around the hospital that Anthony DiNozzo, M.D. was also NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. But the doctor had never met Tony's boss. Or so he thought, then he looked at Gibbs a little more closely.

"I know your boss." The doctor admitted. "He was…he was injured in Desert Storm. I remember…."

Tony and Jenny came over to the bed and looked down at him.

"I remember this." The doctor said as he, Tony and Jenny watched Gibbs sleep.

Tony nodded. "REM sleep."

The doctor nodded. "Gibbs dream state seems particularly active…and very prolonged. Just like it was back then."

"What's REM sleep?" Jenny asked. She couldn't help but feel like the two men were talking as if they were colleagues.

"Rapid Eye Movement…" Tony shook his head. "I don't see this part. They are in and out too quickly."

Gibbs's doctor nodded. "It can mean a variety of things. He could be trying to wake up. He could be relieving what he just went through. Or it could be something else entirely, we won't know until he wakes up."

"Head trauma?" Tony asked checking off the list of things to find out in his mind.

"…unsure of the extent." The doctor replied. "But it is to be expected,"

Tony nodded. He then bent down closer and looked at the burns on Gibbs' face. "…mostly first degree, right?"

Jenny looked at Tony again. "Excuse me, Doctor. I need to speak with my agent for a moment." She motioned for Tony to follow her.

Jenny walked a little ways from the room and out of the earshot of most of the people wandering the halls. She then turned and looked at Tony.

"This is not a game, DiNozzo." Director Sheperd replied. "Agent Gibbs has been severely injured. He is…." She paused. "We don't even know how severely yet. I just, this is no time for you to be playing around."

"I agree, Director Sheperd." Tony stated. "I am trying to assess his injures and his status to reach a prognosis."

Jenny just stared at him for a moment. She had no idea what to think of DiNozzo's behavior. "Agent DiNozzo, I had planned on making you temporary Team Leader until Agent Gibbs is cleared for duty. I may have to rethink that if...this continues."

Tony crossed his arms shook his head and chuckled.

The doctor had left Gibbs' room. He joined the two of them, a grin plastered on his face. "You had better tell her, DiNozzo, before you lose your job."

Director Sheperd looked at Gibbs' doctor. _How did he know Tony's last name?_ Tony never told the man his name, at all, if Sheperd remembered correctly.

Tony nodded. "I kind of…work here, Director Sheperd."

Jenny looked at Tony for just a second. "What does that mean, sort of?"

"I work here on the weekends, when the MCRT is not on call." Tony clarified.

The Director shook her head. "A federal agent earns more than a hospital security guard does, Agent DiNozzo, much more. And you know the agency's policy on moonlighting."

"Yes, Ma'am I do." Tony acknowledged. "And actually I've had this job longer than I've been a federal agent." It was true, though Tony had only started at Bethesda after he had come to work at NCIS, he had worked as a doctor while he was a policemen. "But I'm not a security guard."

The Director was speechless.

"I graduated from Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, Director." Tony replied. "I work in the E.R. on weekends."

"You're a doctor?!" The Director asked, shocked.

"…specializing in Emergency Medicine…" Tony added. "I moonlight as an NCIS Special Agent."

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

**AN: I am a fan of the supernatural. And I thought it would be interesting to write how things happen in the ER and in a hospital, in general, on a particular spooky night. I was inspired by Tony's reference to hating Halloween, I just threw Friday the 13****th**** in for the heck of it. **

**Thanks to ncismom for her beta skills. All remaining mistakes are mine. **

Tony was pacing. He hated working on this date, and even more so tonight; it was going to be a full moon.

"I can't believe that you're superstitious. Friday the 13th is nothing." Shelley Wilson, a blonde-headed ER nurse told Tony. She was 5 years his senior and had worked many Friday the 13ths with no issues whatsoever. "We have several each year."

Tony shook his head. "It comes from when I was a cop…Friday the 13th and Halloween. Weird, freaky things always happened every time without fail, just strange, unexplainable stuff."

Shelley sighed. "I have got to go and get number 3 ready. I think they finally got the patient's body moved to the morgue." She said, moving off to put clean sheets on the bed and restock the supplies.

"She thinks you're nuts. You know that right?" Dr. Andrea Jacobs stated.

Tony grinned. "I got that. But it doesn't excuse the things I've seen and heard."

"Like what?" Dr. Jacobs asked. She loved listening to Tony's cop stories, and she was a big fan of the supernatural, so this was going to be doubly good.

"When I worked in Peoria, I regularly patrolled an older part of town. There was an old office building; actually one of the older houses had been converted into an office building with multiple businesses. Police got calls about the building, usually every night. We couldn't ignore the calls on the off chance that there were actually break-ins." Tony replied. "So, on a Friday the 13th we got the call. My partner, James and I, we went in. We split up. It was a two story house plus a basement. We had been in the place often enough to know that the basement would be easy to search. It had been divided into small locked storage units that were used by the offices in the building. All we had to do was go down and check and make sure each unit was locked. There was a door leading outside from the basement. Everybody in the building had a key to it. I checked it, too. I checked every door, everything was locked. I headed back upstairs and was on the last couple stairs when I heard a door slam." Tony paused for effect. "I know it came from the basement. I stopped, turned and looked, immediately. Then I got a blast of cold air from the basement." He paused again. "The basement wasn't cold; nowhere near cold, it was 80 degrees outside."

"What did you do?" Andrea asked, intrigued.

"I hurried up. I checked the first floor, very quickly." Tony said. "My partner never asked me why I came running out of the house. He called in to the precinct to report that there had been no break in."

"You never looked up the history of the house?"

The former cop shook his head. "That kind of stuff has never interested me. I had a general history of the area, but that was it. I never thought about ghosts and all that. Real live people are mean enough; I don't have room for nasty, ill-tempered ghosts."

"I take it you were there more than once. What happened all those other times?" The female doctor asked.

Tony shook his head. "I would hear noises, but nothing like the door slam. James was there and checked the building out with another officer once. He said he had left the building in a hurry. But he never told me why."

Andrea studied him for a moment as they walked to the doctor's lounge. They each grabbed a cup of coffee and took seats. "There's more. You've got more stories, right?"

The agent/doctor nodded. "Then I worked in Philly there was an old abandoned medical center, I don't remember the name. But the place was infamous, both before and after its closing. There was an expose done on it a few years before it closed. It uncovered deplorable conditions at the place. It had way too many patients for the staff. There were rampant reports of neglect and abuse."

"That is so sad."

Tony nodded. "Then a few years later after the place closed, there were stories. It was thought, for years, that the state actually left people behind. The buildings were thoroughly searched, many times, and no living person was ever found. But, the place was so big, so many buildings, so many places to hide. They had actually had some patients run away, escape while they were evacuating the place. I think that they actually still have one officially missing. The others were quickly found, they had hidden themselves in bathrooms and closets."

"So, let me guess…you got the patrol on a…."

Tony nodded. "…on Halloween. For a few years, the owner let local organizations rent the place and do a haunted house. He needed money for upkeep. Our job during the hours the haunted house was open, was to keep the crowd contained. The owner didn't want anybody exploring the other buildings, but we kept seeing lights in them. All the electricity was off, had been for years, but this didn't look like flashlight beams. This looked like somebody flipped a switch and a room light came on."

"Creepy."

"I ended up following…something for an hour and a half." Tony stated. "I entered a building where I saw lights come on from the outside. I would enter the room where the light was and search it thoroughly. I still needed to make sure that it wasn't kids playing tricks, but I never found any kids. I would finish with one room and look into the hall and there would be another light on."

"It just stopped?" Dr. Jacobs asked.

Tony shook his head. "I heard some kids yelling, had to go break up a fight. I ended up arresting one of them, drunk and disorderly."

"How many times did you end up going there?"

"Two more times, it's blocked by trees so you had to be basically on the grounds to see anything going on there." Tony explained. "We never got calls, unless there were other things going on there already."

Andrea looked around. "What about here?"

Tony stood to leave. He felt like they should have been paged by now.

"Anything happened… in the E.R. or the hospital as a whole?"

Tony sat back down after he checked his pager.

"I spent some time in Philly working on a pediatric ward in my residency. I got very attached to this little boy. He had leukemia, and his prognosis was not good. I visited him a lot, sometimes daily. One day I walked by his room, and I heard him laughing. I remember smiling because I hadn't heard him laugh much. I couldn't stop right then to visit, even though I really wanted to. And because I had actually missed seeing him for a couple days. I walked into his room the next day and the bed, the room, was empty. I then went to the nurses' station and asked where they had moved him." Tony sighed. "The nurses told me he'd died few hours before I had heard him in his room laughing. It gave me the creeps. I know it was him. I knew his laugh."

Tony looked at her for a moment. He could tell that she had a story.

"I saw a shadow once. Here, in the E.R. I…we had the lights turned down low. It was the graveyard shift, appropriately. I saw a 4 foot shadow move behind the curtains in one of the rooms. I looked in, but there was no one there besides the patient, and he was a full grown man, sound asleep. We had no children as patients that night. I got the impression this was most definitely a little girl."

"Did you see her again?" Tony asked.

Dr. Jacobs shook her head. "I heard talking, in a small voice, like a child. She seemed to be asking a question, but I never could make it out. Sometimes it would be close, like right behind me. Sometimes it would sound like it was echoing down the hall."

"Dr. DiNozzo!"

Both Tony and Andrea jumped up. Tony was the first one out the door. The hall was dark. He looked both ways. There was no one in sight and the only light coming in was through the open windows. Thank goodness it was still light outside. The generators were working; they could hear the various machines that the patients were attached to working. However, the other supplemental generators had not kicked on yet. They could hear the nurses and doctors scrambling to find flashlight and to find other light sources to use until the lights kicked on.

Tony heard his name being called again. It was the same voice with the same urgency. He looked up to see someone head off down the hall. Tony followed. He couldn't see the women, but he assumed that it was a nurse who needed him to help her with a patient. The doctor ducked into a patient's room, thinking that that was where she had gone. Tony didn't see her in the room, but that patient, as it turned out, had a very pressing issue. Her breathing tube was tangled and was now disconnected from the machine. The patient was not getting the proper oxygen. Tony fixed the problem and made sure the machine was working properly and as he was doing that, the power came back on. He set off in search of the nurse who had called him for help. He thought he knew the voices of all the nurses he worked with, but he had not recognized that one.

A few hours later:

"…it was so strange, just a few minutes later he shows up." Lillian Wilson was telling Dr. Andrea Jacobs as she prepared her patient's discharge papers. "The strangest dream I've ever had anyway. He was so tall, and very good looking, brown hair, green eyes. I think it was…something like DeNiro. I don't…I don't know. It sounds close to that. I was actually calling his name in my dream. I'm…I don't get why I can't remember it. I was down the hall, and then I was in my room. He was in my room, working with the machine. I just…part of it was like I was watching, and then it was like I was participating."

Tony made his last rounds. He wanted to check on the lady he had helped during the blackout, so he dropped by her room and stuck his head in.

"It was you!" Lillian stated.

Tony just looked at her.

"You were the one. You helped me."

"This is Dr. DiNozzo, Ms. Wilson. He's one of our E.R. doctors." Dr. Jacob stated.

Lillian nodded. "He's the doctor from my dream."

Tony came into the room. "What dream?"

Lillian told Tony about all that she had dreamed, and for once, Tony was speechless. The moment he heard her speak, he knew that she was the one that he had thought was a nurse, calling his name.

"I am very grateful to you, Dr. DiNozzo." Lillian replied.

Tony nodded and smiled, trying to play it off. It was her. He knew that he had not been dreaming. He even had a witness.

Dr. Jacobs was not really sure what to make of any of it, but she filed it away for later to make sure to thank Tony for saving her patient. She also made a note to herself to never dismiss what could happen on the random Friday the 13th.

TBC


	73. Important Message

Hello Everybody,

I have been very sick since October of last year. I have not written and have, in fact, been in the hospital. I am getting better daily and plan to start posting again in a month or two. (I still have a ways to go.) I apologize for 'dropping off the map' so quickly. I was very sick and didn't realize it.

Thank you, in advance, for your prayers and support,

JackiLeigh


End file.
